


Tick Tock

by RosesCry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Dancetale (Undertale), Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Is not a reader insert, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, a bit of violence, not much, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry
Summary: Her life had been relatively normal up until this point. A good education and a decent house. Though still had problems with her family and job, but nothing too serious. Then she fell down into an unknown world she never dreamed was even real. Can she make it out of this?Well, one thing's for sure, her life will never be the same again after this.





	1. The Beginning

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS AND MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Legends says that those who climb the mountain never return._

Two figures climb up the mountain, one unsteady and being lead by the other. They approach a cave in the mountain, heading inside with a bit of a struggle. The unsteady figure looks around in blurry confusion, often stumbling with the vines underneath their feet. The other helps the unsteady one towards the gapping hole.

"Wha-whaat are we doin' 'ere?" The unsteady one slurs, looking at her friend who doesn't reply. They take a step away from the unsteady girl, making her grasp onto their arm tighter. They pull their hand off their arm and with a jerky movement, the unsteady figure falls. They then run back down the mountain, missing the bright flash from the hole.

_____

A child and a dog-looking thing pause when they hear a scream from back where the child just existed a few seconds ago. They look back, the child instantly running off in that direction again. The dog-looking thing scampers off after them after a second of contemplation.

They find the figure of an older looking girl on the bed of golden flowers, eyes closed as she appears to be unconscious. The child runs over, putting an ear to her chest to see if the girl's heart is still beating. It is. They sit up and look over the girl.

"Oh my," a hulking figure says, looking down at the unconscious figure of the girl on the bed of golden flowers and the child next to her. "Humans have fallen."  
He takes a few steps closer, the dog-looking thing cowering behind the child.

"That's him," it whispers.

"You look just like one of my children," he says, staring at the child. They look up at him in confusion, but doesn't comment a bit nervous of the goat monster.

"Can you help us?" The child asks, a bit hesitant.

"Of course, my child," the hulking figure replies, kneeling down in front of the girl to see she's still breathing. His eyes gaze over her, taking in the rather provocative clothing and bandages wrapped around her upper left thigh. Her brown hair is scattered over the golden flowers. He then picks up the fallen human. "Come, my child. I will lead you back home."

The child nods, moving in a light jog to keep up with goat-looking monster.

_____

The girl begins to wake up, hand coming to her head as it pounds in pain with every move. The pain confuses her, coming to realize every inch of her aches painfully.

"Did I get hit by a bus or something?" She groans, hand covering her still closed eyes.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," an unfamiliar voice speaks up, making the girl jump up and snap her eyes open. The quick movements causes a new wave of pain to blossom in her head, making her groan and curl her head into her arms. "Oh! Are you in pain?"

"Yes," she answers. She takes a second, then pulls her head out of her arms and blearily blinks at where the unfamiliar voice came from. She has to blink a few times at seeing a child and a cat or dog looking thing standing in front of the bed she now sits on. She then looks around, noticing this is very much not her room. Before she can start panicking, she looks back at the child and cat-dog-thing to take a second to glance over them.

The child wears a black sweater with a yellow stripe and red shorts with black leggings and boots. They, she?, has short, messy brown hair and red eyes. A bit of a circular pink blush on their cheeks as well. The dog-thing is white and has pointy ears and bulbs on the side of its head, poking through what looks like greyish hair. It also wears a black and yellow stripped sweater. She also, notices with a slight panic, that it is very much alive.

"Where am I?" She asks, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"You're in the Ruins of the Underground," the cat-dog-thing says. Oh so it speaks too. Wonderful.

"You fell down Mount. Ebott shortly after I did," the child says.

"Mount. Ebott? How did I get here?" She mumbles, making an effort to regain her regular breathing so she isn't panicking in front of the child. She looks down at herself, noting how she isn't even dressed to go out. Wearing just a very oversized sweater she stole from her dad and her underwear. She notes she also has on the knee-high converse boots and a belt around her right thigh, a band under that. She notices the heirloom watch she got from her uncle is hooked to the belt still and is undamaged. She feels her lip and nose, noting the loop piercings are still there. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to come up with how she ended up climbing Mount. Ebott, but comes up blank and intensified pain again.

"I'm Chara," the child says, holding out a hand to the girl. "And that's Temmie."

"Oh, uhm. I'm Yvonne, but a lot of people just call me Rosey," the girl replies.

"Nice to meet you! Uhm, you've been asleep for a while," Chara says, sitting down on the bed next to the girl. Chara notices the girl has distinct, wide, glossy honey colored eyes. It looks good with her pale skin and pretty brown hair. "We've been waiting for you to wake up."  
"Oh-"

"My child- Oh, you've finally awoken, I see."

Yvonne looks to the side, nearly having a heart attack when she sees the hulking goat-looking monster in the doorway. He has long, messy black hair, two long horns sprouting from it and moving towards the back of his head. He's also covered in white fur. He's wearing a black robe-like cloth with some sort of symbol on it, a black shirt and pants underneath it. The clothes are torn and look worn out. Though, his yellow and red eyes unnerve Yvonne.

He looks nervous, hunching slightly which makes him appear slightly smaller. His smile is wide, trying to be friendly but comes off as more nervous and wobbly. But his eyes just turn that from just nervous, to a worrying nervous. He almost looks a little more than unhinged. Especially coupled with that smile.

He takes another step into the room, holding a slice of pie on a platter.

"Um, yeah. How long was I out?" Yvonne asks wearily, eyeing the monster.

"Just about two days," he replies. "I am Asgore, caretaker of the Ruins."

"Yvonne," the human girl replies. "Uh, most just, uh, call me Rose or Rosey though."

"It's nice to meet you," Asgore replies, he hands the plate with a slice of pie on it to Chara. They take it without a thought, beginning to munch immediately. "I'll get you a slice of pie as well. I'm sure you're hungry. Just a moment."

He then shuffles out of the room without waiting for a reply from any of the others in the room. Yvonne watches him leave, then turns her sight back to the other two.

So monsters are real....

Nice to know.

_____

Asgore isn't actually that bad, Yvonne finds. A bit strange, but okay. And Chara is a perfectly normal little kid. Well, mostly. There's almost something off about them, but she's not sure what exactly it is. Temmie is odd, a rather nervous little thing that sticks close to the humans. Mainly because Chara sticks with the only other human down in the Ruins. And Temmie likes Chara, so.

The other monsters in the Ruins, they're less so. Mostly docile, but still just look like they want to attack. And they mysteriously go missing whenever they do attack. And then there was that ghost that nearly gave Yvonne a heart attack when she saw it. Oh, and the bloody traps laying everywhere. And she means that literally.

Asgore, Chara, and Temmie call them puzzles. Yvonne thinks differently.

But still, after a week of staying with Asgore in the Ruins, letting the older girl heal and come to grips about what happened, Chara's getting antsy to move on. She wants to get back up to the surface, and Yvonne cant say she doesn't agree with the little kid.

"Dad?" Chara questions, gripping onto the arm of the giant chair the goat man claimed. Another thing Yvonne found kind of odd. Chara calling Asgore dad. He seems to like it though. And Chara's persuaded her to call him the same. She will admit, he is a pretty good goat dad. "How do you get out of the Ruins?"

Asgore gets a nervous look on his face, looking for something to derail the conversation.

"Would you like to hear a fact about snails?"

"How do you get out of the Ruins?" Chara repeats, Temmie looking nervous.

"Ah, how about this one," Asgore says, reading the fact out of the book. Chara doesn't look very amused with his attempt and repeats the question again. The bigger monster almost looks frightened as Chara repeats her previous question yet again as he reads off another fact about snails. His face then settles into a serious one. "Excuse me, children. There's something I must do."

He abandons the chair, walking out of the living room and down the steps in front of the doors. Chara looks over at Yvonne, the older girl looking at her as well. Chara grabs onto Yvonne's wrist and drags her down to follow the goat man down into the basement, somewhere Asgore took great pains in keeping them away from.

"Children, go back upstairs," Asgore says as the two catch up to him. He continues and they still follow, so he stops again for a moment. "You wish to know how to return "home", do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be good children and go upstairs."

Asgore continues down the hall. Chara and Yvonne share looks again, Chara dragging Yvonne in a run after the goat man. They catch up quickly enough.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again," Asgore continues. Yvonne tenses slightly as his words seem to tremble even though he keeps a cold, emotionless look. "They come. They leave. They die. You naïve children! If you leave the Ruins. They... Toriel.. Will kill you. I'm only protecting you, don't you understand? Go to your room."

Asgore hurries off again. Chara, Yvonne, and Temmie give chase again, though Temmie seems to get the same feeling as Yvonne is. Asgore stops once again, not looking back again either.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning," Asgore warns. Chara drags Yvonne and Temmie down to the end of the hall where Asgore stands. "Why do you want to leave so badly? You both are just like the others. There's only one solution to this."

Yvonne jumps when Asgore turns back to them. He looks more unhinged than usual.

"I'll make sure they cannot kill you."

A red heart appears in front of Chara, a light blue heart appearing before Yvonne. She takes a step back, tightening her grip on Chara's hand. Chara sends her a reassuring smile, both then having to dodge an attack from Asgore. Yvonne still winces as some of the fire still hits her. Chara and Yvonne both try to talk to him, but can't think of any conversation topics and have to dodge again.

"What are you doing?" Temmie asks. "If you both want to come out of this alive, you're going to have to fight him!"

"Don't hurt him," Chara tells Yvonne.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to, Chara," Yvonne responds, then stumbling away from more of the magic fire. They try to think of something to say again, but still come up with nothing. Their next turn, Chara spares him and Yvonne follows her lead. Asgore doesn't say anything as they continue to spare him a few times, Temmie encouraging them to fight but then gives up on that eventually.

"What are you doing?" He eventually asks, taking a deep breath afterwards. They dodge his attacks again, but still get hit once or twice. Something seems to really want Yvonne to see she only has one HP left. "Can't you see your efforts are useless?"

They still spare.

"Why do you keep doing this? Stop it."

They spare again. Temmie looks at them in disapproval.

"Stop it. You're not going to stop me."

They spare again.

"Stop this right now."

Spare.

"STOP IT!"

His attacks get faster and sloppier as the battle continues. He also seems to switch from anger to sadness, his attacks seeming to purposely miss them now. He goes silent for a few turns.

"Can't you see I'm trying to give you a painless death?"

Spare.

"Please, stop."

Spare.

"My children.."

Spare.

"Heh. I truly am pathetic. Just as she said."

Asgore drops his arms to his sides, the attacks dying out. The two humans loosen their posture, looking up at the goat man.

"I cannot even save one child," he murmurs. "If you must go, go. But please, do not come back."

Asgore walks past the humans and back up into the Ruins. Chara and Yvonne look at each other, then the door ahead of them. Chara pulls the older girl along, out of the Ruins and up to the doors separating them from the rest of the Underground.


	2. Spooky Scary Skele-Bros

The three take a few steps past the Ruins door, Temmie then stopping them at a patch of lit up grass. The dog/cat monster looks very surprised and shook.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Temmie says, Chara looking pleased. "You were able to beat him just by being patient. Kind of. Maybe this world isn't kill or be killed. And we can get out of this hellhole easily! Oh, before we go, let me heal you two!"

Temmie heals the two before standing again with a little jump. Yvonne looks at the child beside her, who looks very pleased at the turn of events, then back at the monster in front of them. Temmie then jumps back to Chara's side with a wide smile and a nod.

"Well, lets get going then!" Temmie smiles. Chara nods in response, the three taking a single step forward. Yvonne blinks as she starts to get dizzy, making them all stop again as Chara and Temmie notice the older girl pause. Yvonne puts her hand out for something to grasp onto as her knees start to give, her vision completely blurring, almost making it seem like she's looking through a tunnel. She can distantly hear Temmie and Chara asking her if she's okay, panicking when she falls to her hands and knees. It almost sounds like she's underwater until a static noise fills her ears and a loud beep follows.

Yvonne moves her eyes up, seeing something in the darkness behind her two companions. It looks like a black lump in all honesty. A big black lump, but a black lump non-the-less. What she guesses is the face looks like a porcelain mask, a wide jagged edged smile that looks rather creepy. One eye is droopy, a crack running to the top of the head from the droopy bright purple eye light. The other is wide open, a crack running down to the wide smile from the dark purple eye light. There's skeletal-like hands coming from the goop, big holes in the center of them. There's also a almost fluffy trim around the neck, from like a jacket or something, and a purple turtle neck sweater line where the neck would be. It's hunched though, so she's not completely sure. It also looks like there's pieces coming off it, like it's glitching like a computer would. The pieces hanging in the air for a second before suddenly disappearing completely. It's strange and it's staring right at her.

"🕈☟✌❄ ✌ 💧❄☼✌☠☝☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠📬" Yvonne winces as the static gets worse, breaking off the bleary eye contact she was having with the thing. Its words, or whatever bounce around in her head, not making any sense at all. It even makes everything worse it seems. "✋ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ 😐☜☜🏱✋☠☝ ✌☠ ☜✡☜ ⚐☠ ❄☟✋💧 ⚐☠☜📬 ❄☟✋💧 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📬"

Yvonne blinks a few times as everything comes back to her like a freight train, the static leaving all at once. Chara and Temmie's voices come back into focus, the girl sitting up once more to properly face the two once again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Yvonne assures to their worried crying. She places a hand to her head, slowly standing again. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Temmie asks.

"Yeah. It's fine. Lets just keep going," Yvonne replies, blinking the last of whatever just happened away. "Come on. Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Temmie says, Chara taking the lead once more. They walk out of the door and onto a snowy path to Yvonne's surprise. She glances up at the tall, leafless trees as they walk. Everything seems to eerily silent and creepy. And she can't help but feel like they're being watched.

Yvonne nearly trips on a large branch in the middle of the path, then carefully stepping over it. She frowns as she notices the scoffs on her knees, which are bleeding a little bit.

Chara looks back at the girl grumbling to herself, then offers a hand. Yvonne takes it, the two continuing on the path. They stop abruptly when they hear a loud snap behind them, turning to see something snapped that branch in half. Temmie trembles a bit.

"Uh.. I saw a shadowy figure.." Temmie mumbles. "And it's gone.. It's probably nothing."

Chara nods, pulling Yvonne and Temmie into continuing on their way. Yvonne does notice how nervous and sweaty the dog/cat monster now looks though. And how it continuously looks behind them.

Temmie shrieks, making the two stop again to look at the monster.

"There it is again!" Temmie shuffles more to Chara, looking even more frightened. Yvonne places a hand on her hip, scanning the surrounding environment, but not seeing anything. "It's gone again. Maybe it's not nothing. We should probably stay on our guards."

Chara and Temmie keep on moving, but Yvonne stays rooted in place, eyes narrowed as she looks all around them. She can't really see through the darkened trees though and she can't pinpoint the location of whoever's or whatever's watching them. She's beginning to shake a bit from the cold, her large oversized sweater and converse sneaker boots not doing much against the cold the snow radiates.

Chara and Temmie stop once again, noticing the older girl not moving an inch from where she stopped.

"Uh, are you coming?" Temmie asks, Chara tugging on Yvonne's hand she still holds. Yvonne gives them a glance, but continues to look around without a word. "Come on, Rosey, we've got to keep going."

"Hmm," Yvonne hums, eyebrows furrowing. They then hear a chuckle, making them tense up.

"ah, yer not falling for it, huh?" Drawls a deep, gruff voice from somewhere above them. Yvonne looks up and around, eyes then landing on a lanky figure crouching on a thick tree branch. She blinks a few times, wondering how long they've been up there and watching the three of them.

The figure jumps down from the tree, landing in a similar crouch in front of the trio. They see it's a skeleton, his hood up and the fluffy trim around the hood offering a shade to his face. Though they can see it now. There's some cracks over his eye sockets, two over his left eye and one on the right. His teeth are sharp, one of them a golden tooth. His face is rather droopy, eye sockets seemingly permanently half closed. His jacket is black with what looks like an darker purple trim inside, a crocodile spine pattern lining the zipper. An orange sweater is underneath that along with a pair of black jeans. There's a red, spiked dog collar around his neck for some reason, Yvonne's not sure of.

The skeleton eyes the older human, ignoring the other two for the most part as he observes her critically. She eyes him wearily, half shifting in front of Chara and Temmie. Chara peaks around the older girl at the skeleton, who is still crouching in the snow. Temmie is worriedly looking between the older human and skeleton. He seems to stare at her for quite a few more, kind of uncomfortable, minutes. He then seems to come to some conclusion as a grin forms on his face, but he still doesn't move from his position.  
The skeleton holds out a hand out to the older girl, palm up in a silent offer. The girl looks from the skeleton's hand to his face a couple of times. It doesn't seem like a hostile offer, completely out of her space and allowing her to make the decision to take his hand.

"Be careful. This monster is very dangerous, even if he doesn't seem like it," Temmie whispers to the two humans. "We should probably try to get away as soon as we can."

Yvonne stares at his hand for a few seconds, then hesitantly reaches out and grasps it. The skeleton smiles a bit, releasing her hand again after a second.

"heh.. uh... hi," the skeleton then speaks. Yvonne looks over him again, letting her hand drop back to her side. The skeleton hasn't moved from his crouched position, but she believes he'd probably tower over her if he stood up. He also hasn't even looked at Chara and Temmie since he's began talking, still seemingly curious of the older girl for whatever reason. "ah.. i'm papyrus, but you can call me mutt."

"I'm Yvonne. Most call me Rose or Rosey though," Yvonne tells, she quickly glances over at the child and monster behind her before returning her eyes to the skeleton in front of them. "That's Chara and Temmie."

Mutt remains silent for a second, finally eyeing the child and monster behind the older girl. His posture stiffens a bit more as he stares at Chara, even if he's still hunched over lazily. His eyes seemed narrowed in suspicion and distrust, though still overall lazy and uncaring. Yvonne didn't even know such a look was possible but somehow, the lanky skeleton is managing it.

"yer both human... aren't ya?" Mutt asks, the two nodding in response. "ah... i've never met any humans before... my bro handles all the humans that comes by.. why don't ya let me take you to meet 'im?"

Mutt slowly offers the older girl a hand again, her glancing at him wearily. She then looks down at the two behind her.

"That sounds like a trap," Temmie whispers. Chara looks up at the older girl and shrugs. Yvonne looks back at Mutt, who wiggles his fingers, still waiting patiently for a reply.

"Uhm, okay," she replies hesitantly, placing her hand in his again. Mutt offers a small smile.

Yvonne stumbles a bit as Mutt stands up, the skeleton pulling her towards him as he grips her hand. Yvonne has to tilt her head up to be able to look him in the eye again. She was right, he's very tall and towers over her. The grin on his face tells her he did that on purpose.

"my bro's just up ahead," he mumbles, beginning to walk and pulling the older girl with him. Chara and Temmie quickly follow, Chara grabbing onto Yvonne's other hand.

The tall skeleton's large stride is a little hard to keep up with, but they manage as it doesn't seem like he'll slow down. It doesn't take long before Mutt stops in his tracks, Yvonne barely able to keep herself from running straight into his back. Temmie actually did run into Chara though, causing the child to bump into Yvonne. The older human could hear Mutt's chuckle, making her glare at the back of his head.

"MUTT, THERE YOU ARE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GO OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THIS?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN-" Yvonne glances around the tall skeleton to see a shorter skeleton who's doing all the yelling. He's probably closer to her height, maybe an inch or two taller. He wears armor, she guesses? It's a combination of a black top and pants, a gold symbol on the left side of his chest and a white belt with a gold skull buckle. He has a purple bandana tied around his neck and purple gloves that reach above the elbows. He's also wearing purple heeled knee-high boots. There's three scars over one of his eyes, both of which seem to glow a neon, electric purple color. He looks a bit tired as well. He seems more militaristic than the other, posture completely straight and arms crossed behind his back. "-IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Mutt nods in reply, stepping slightly to the side to reveal the two humans and monster. Though he still doesn't release her and she doesn't release her grip on Chara.

"TWO HUMANS? IN ONE DAY? HOW LUCKY," the smaller skeleton smirks. The look on his face is very unnerving, the smile full of very sharp pointed teeth and the purple lights in his eye unsettlingly bright. "HUMANS, PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED! THE QUEEN WILL BE THRILLED."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Swapfell to start out with! The way I'm writing them is a mix between Fellswap Gold and Swapfell Red, with some of the purple one in there. Mostly basing them off of [popatochisp](https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/) AU, with a bit of my own interpretation too. 
> 
> If you wanna chat, ask any questions, or look through art I've made, you can come check out my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries)


	3. Sleepover with the Skeletons

Apparently being "captured" is being forced to go through a series of "puzzles" that the two, rather menacing and only minimally comedic, skeleton brothers created themselves. And again, Yvonne would rather categorize them as death traps with the name puzzle slapped incorrectly onto them. But even more so than the puzzles before. Somehow. She doesn't know where these monsters learned what a puzzle is, but she believes they need to relearn the word. But it seems like Chara likes them, even if going through them gives Yvonne a heart attack every single time. And she has the strangest feeling they've gone through some of these puzzles before...

And apparently the three going through the puzzles successfully every time has put them in Sans' good graces. Or something like that anyway as the shorter skeleton seems irritatedly pleased. Another emotion she didn't think existed until she met him.

Now they walking through the forest, towards the town the two skeletons apparently live in. Mutt has once again taken Yvonne's hand, practically dragging her as his brother drags the younger human. "To make sure they don't escape" according to Sans. Mutt was really the one to convince Sans to bring them to the skeleton's house for some reason. Basically just telling Sans they seemed too tired to continue after finishing the last puzzle. Sans decided that they have to be at full strength if they're going to battle him, so that it's a fair fight. Which is nice, but Yvonne's still concerned at that battle part. Especially after that fight with Asgore. Just the thought makes the wounds on her skin burn. She still needs to wrap those up now that she thinks about it.

Yvonne looks up at Mutt, the skeleton at least keeping a manageable stride to keep at least one pace behind his brother. She notices his eyes are darting every which way and he somehow manages to come off as lazily relaxed while still being on high alert. She then remembers he's acted the same way throughout the entire experience, Sans somewhat the same. Throughout the entire "puzzle game" the two humans and Temmie were escorted around by the two skeletons and they seemed to keep a watchful eye around them at all times. Temmie doing the same thing to be fair.

Yvonne tilts her head slightly, eyes narrowing on the skeleton after she takes a quick glance around.

"You two seem to be very cautious," Yvonne mentions lowly, Mutt's eye lights turning to her for only a second.

"..it's really.. dangerous.. 'round here," Mutt replies.

"DO NOT WORRY, NIETHER OF YOU ARE IN ANY DANGER AS LONG AS YOU ARE MY PRISONERS," Sans assures, barely taking a glance back at the older human. That really doesn't do much to calm her down. It does explain the feeling of absolute anger she's been feeling for the past few hours though.

She takes a glance around, eyes connecting with that of the strange blob she saw earlier. She unconsciously shifts a bit closer to Mutt as she rubs her head, remembering that severe headache it caused. It tilts it's head, seemingly keeping eye contact even as they walk at their brisk pace. She's not sure how it's managing to do that.

She really doesn't feel any malicious intent coming from the creature, monster, whatever it is. It just seems to be curious, she thinks. It's not edging closer to them or making any threatening moves. It's just unblinkingly staring and following. It makes her relax a bit as she keeps up this staring contest the two are in. It's still incredibly unsettling and uncomfortable though.

They finally arrive at the town, Yvonne immediately getting why the two skeletons are so on edge as everyone they pass is glaring at them. Or the humans specifically. But with a quick glare from Sans, they all find they suddenly have somewhere else to be at this moment in time.

The skeletons lead the two humans and one monster through the town to a two story brown house at the edge of said town. There's Christmas lights lining the roof, most of them broken or dull. They don't get too long to look at it before they're pulled into the house, Sans pushing the smaller human over to Mutt. After a short discussion between the two, the two humans are pushed over to the green couch and unceremoniously shoved onto. Mutt is quick to drop onto the couch afterwards, squishing the older human a bit as the two are still correcting themselves. Sans then heads into the kitchen.

"MUTT, WATCH THE HUMANS TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE!" Sans orders as he leaves.

Mutt nods in response, that seeming to be enough of a reply for Sans as he disappears into another room. Chara pulls Temmie up to sit with them once they're settled, glancing at the taller skeleton. Yvonne looks at the child, then the taller skeleton.

"Uhm, do you have a first aid kit by chance?" Yvonne asks after clearing her throat.

Mutt nods and walks a few steps away, pulling a box out from under a shelf, then handing the box to the girl. She murmurs a thank you and opens the box. She then sets it on the ground as she slides off the couch, kneeling in front of Chara and Temmie. Mutt watches her out of the corner of his eye as she adds the needed bandages to the human child, not that it's a lot. A few small burns and little cuts.

It's something he noticed quickly. The older human has more burns and deeper cuts than the child or smaller monster. Even in the puzzles, while Chara was the one to solve them, Yvonne more often than not took the brunt of any mistakes. And here she is making sure the kid is taken care of before she even looks over herself. She even fixes the faded ribbon in the child's hair before moving on to taking care of her own wounds.

To be fair, he's also noticed she's kind of clumsy.

He looks at her over, lingering on her chest for a few seconds. He'd pull her into an encounter to check out her soul and stats, but that probably wouldn't go so well. Last thing they need is a fight, not that he'd want one anyway.. Mutt then looks over at the child, who's watching what the older human is doing closely. He hums and closes one eye, keeping the other on the humans.

Yvonne looks up as she closes the aid kit, new bandages applied to her limbs, when she sees Mutt shift in the corner of her eyes. He holds out a hand to the human, her hesitantly taking it once again. Mutt pulls her onto the couch next to him once more. Yvonne pushes herself off the side of the skeleton and sitting correctly.

"Rosey, are you a mom?" Chara asks, making the older human jump.

"Uh, no. I'm only nineteen," she replies, blinking in surprise.

"You'd make a good mom, I think," Chara then says.

"That's not even something I'm considering right now, Chara," Yvonne says, little uncomfortable. Chara shrugs. Their attention is then brought to the banging and clanging in the kitchen. Yvonne pulls a worried look, looking back over to Mutt. "Uh, what's going on in there?"

"m'lord is making dinner," he replies. Yvonne looks even more worried, and a little confused.

"Is that amount of noise normal?"

"yep."

"Oh."

_____

"DINNER IS READY!" Sans yells from in the kitchen. Mutt is on his feet again in a minute, nodding his head towards the kitchen. The two humans and monster follow him into the said room where Sans stands proud at the table with five steaming plates of pasta around said table. Mutt drops into one of the chairs, Sans turning to the last three. "I'VE MADE DINNER. SIT AND EAT. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT."

Chara, Temmie, and Yvonne glance at each other, hesitantly sitting at the table. They then look at the plates, then at each other again. Sans sits down as well after they do, side eyeing the two humans. Yvonne glances over at Mutt and he gives her a wink, stuffing a bite of the food in his mouth. Yvonne decides that good enough and hesitantly takes a bite herself, stopping herself from grimacing. It's not the worst thing she's ever eaten, but it's far from the best as well. She wonders where Sans learned to cook from.

She looks back up at the shorter skeleton, who seems to be waiting for a response from her.

"It's good. Thank you, Sans," she says, clearing her throat after.

Sans gives a huff, like he expected no other reply, instantly digging into his food. He still keeps an eye on the two humans, of course. She gives Chara an apologetic look at her and Temmie's look of betrayal, swallowing down the passible food.

After the meal is done, the humans are pushed into the living room again. Mutt and Sans having a short conversation once again where the three can still hear everything that they're saying, even if they're supposed to be whispering.

"ALRIGHT, THE HUMANS WONT BEING STAYING IN THE SHED," Sans decides. Yvonne looks concerned at that. "BUT WE'LL STILL NEED TO MAKE SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS. WE NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM AT ALL TIMES."

"....what do ya suggest, m'lord?" Mutt asks.

"HMMM," Sans hums, eyes narrowing at the three. He stares at them for a very long time, seeming to come to some kind of conclusion by the end. "I SUPPOSE THEY'LL NEED TO STAY IN OUR ROOMS WITH US."

Yvonne blinks in surprise, sharing a worried glance with Chara again.

"BUT YOUR ROOM IS ATROCIOUS," Sans glares. Mutt shrugs, making Sans sigh and shake his head. "I SUPPOSE YOU'LL STILL HAVE TO WATCH THE OLDER HUMAN. I WILL WATCH THE SMALLER ONE."

Mutt agrees with a nod of his head, eyeing both the humans and sending what looks like a warning glance at Chara. Yvonne tenses a bit, Chara either not seeing the look or not caring enough to react. Yvonne's brows crease a bit, glancing at the skeletons wearily.

Sans only allows for a few hours watching some program on the old TV before sending everyone straight to bed. Mutt offers his hand once again to the older girl, who hesitantly takes it. He lifts her off the couch easily, leading her up to his room which is right at the top of the stairs. There's a single sign on it that says "Beware of Dog" in big bold letters. Sans, Chara, and Temmie enter the second door, which is covered in caution tape.

Yvonne's eyes widen slightly when she enters Mutt's room, said skeleton closing the door behind them. It's very, very messy. Clothing is strewn everywhere in big and small piles, with blanket piles also in the mix. She's not exactly sure which pile is his bed and which is not. What also gives her a slight heart attack is the looming black hole in the corner of the room with bits of garbage orbiting it like a miniature solar system. She also notices a desk with random pencils and pens strewn about it. There's a few books there too. It's the cleanest part of the room by far. That and the bookcase filled to the brim with books of different sizes. This room needs at least a week's worth of deep cleaning. She slightly impressed, and mostly disgusted, with how messy it is.

"...make yourself... at home," Mutt mutters, going and busying himself to do a minimal amount of clean that just reveals the bed. He promptly drops himself on the bed once its cleaned off, Yvonne looking around a bit more. After a few moments of her standing by the door, looking around, Mutt motions her to walk over. She hesitantly does so and he pulls her down onto the bed next to himself once she's in reach. She has to hold her head back to keep herself from face planting into his ribcage. His arms them wind themselves around her waist to hold her in place, locking in place like a koala.

"You really don't care for personal space, do you?" Yvonne mumbles, looking up at the skeleton once more. His only response is a shrug. Yvonne sighs, resigning herself to this for the night. They probably wont be staying with the skeleton brothers for too long anyway. At least it's rather comfy.

_____

"✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📬 ✞☜☼✡📪 ✞☜☼✡ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📬"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter done! Yay!  
If you wanna chat, ask any questions, or look through art I've made, you can come check out my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries)


	4. Just a Warning

So when Sans said they're staying long enough to regain their strength enough for a battle with him, he apparently decided they needed to stay for _two weeks_ and counting. It's been long enough for Yvonne to do at least minimal cleaning in Mutt's room. It's still a mess, but better than before. Chara's getting real antsy to get going again, Temmie _very_ nervous about the situation.

In these two weeks, Sans decided they would be helping him calibrate his "puzzles" which apparently is just extending their needed resting time more and more as well. And any attempt to leave is thwarted because one of the skeletons is constantly keeping an eye on them. At least Yvonne is able to subtly teach Sans better cooking methods under the guise of just helping him with dinner. She's still a bit worried about Chara though as she seems to be getting really irritated being stuck in the house.

She has saw more of that strange blob. It never seems to get too close, just close enough to watch them. She's figured out she's the only one that sees it. Sans went more than a bit on edge when she asked about it though, Mutt seeming confused. But both quickly brushed it off when they didn't see anything, so she decided quickly not to bring it up again. After all, it hasn't done anything anyway.

Yvonne doesn't really mind any it though. The skeletons are nice enough, in they're not actively trying to kill them and have been very hospitable, and no one bothers them with those two around. She really does wonder how powerful they are if everyone really doesn't want to try anything around them.

She still hates the cold weather though. Her shoes are really not snow appropriate. Actually, her _entire_ outfit is _not_ snow or cold weather appropriate. And she mentally curses everything for it.

"hey, rosey," Mutt speaks up, making the girl look over at him. He's gotten much more comfortable around her. He nods his head to the building beside the skeleton's house. "..uh... wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"I thought Sans hates that place," Yvonne mumbles, looking up at the bakery.

"i eat here all the time.... no worries," Mutt winks.

"Okay," Yvonne nods hesitantly. Mutt pulls her into the establishment, eyes instantly turning to them. She tenses up, shifting a bit closer to her skeletal companion as she eyes the other patrons of the dinner. Most of the Royal Guards are sitting down here, playing poker. There's a few others as well. The dogs growl as they pass, Mutt growling right back at them. He chooses a booth over the bar, having the human girl sit by the wall with him sliding in right next to her. It doesn't take long before someone is walking over to the booth. Yvonne looks up at the spider woman, shifting ever so slightly over to Mutt.

"Is that lovely creature you've brought to my bakery today a human, Papyrus?" The spider asks, eyeing the girl. She's rather uncomfortable with the look.

Mutt nods with a hum.

"It's pretty bold of you and your brother to parade humans through town, ahuhuhu," the spider laughs. "It is about time you brought one of them here. I'm impressed it took so long, ahuhuhu." She directs her next sentence to Yvonne with a wink. "Fortunately for you, I don't allow my patrons to harm such a rare guest in my establishment."

Yvonne glances to the side, trying to hide the shiver running down her spine.

"So tell me, dearies, what can I get for you?"

"spider cider and the daily special times two," Mutt orders for the both of them. "...just put it on my tab."

"Of course deary. I'll get it out to you right away. Ahuhuhu."

With another quick word, Muffet is off and leaves the two alone once more. Yvonne looks up to Mutt, noticing how he seems completely relaxed. Though he does still keep one eye out.

"So why did you want to come here?" Yvonne asks quietly, slightly leaning more on his arm.

Mutt looks down at her, not at all bothered by her leaning on him. It something he noticed quickly in the two weeks sharing a room with the older human. She is _very_ cuddly. She'd argue he's not much better though, with the way he clings. "the spider cider and donuts here are really good."

"It's not actually made of spiders is it?" Yvonne asks nervously, fiddling with the end of the oversized grey sweater sleeve. Mutt chuckles at her words, looking very amused.  
He shakes his head in response. Yvonne nods hesitantly in response, sitting back again. Muffet comes back a few seconds later, offering two plates of donuts and two mugs of the Spider Cider, which is thankfully not actual spiders. Yvonne munches on one of the donuts given to her, looking over the other patrons of the diner. All of them have seemed to loose interest in them, thankfully.

"Thank you, Mutt," Yvonne mumbles as they finish the rather silent "meal". Mutt gives a silent nod, offering the girl a hand again. She takes it without hesitation, Mutt pulling her up out of the booth. They walk back over to the skeleton's house, walking in and closing the door behind them. The two look over as Sans steps out of the kitchen.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?" He scolds, disapproving look on his face. "I MADE DINNER."

"Sorry, M'Lord. We didn't mean to make you wait," Yvonne says softly, glancing around for the brown haired child and cat/dog monster.

"we already ate m'lord," Mutt replies, stuffing his unoccupied hand into his pocket.

"WHERE DID YOU EAT? DID YOU GO TO MUFFET'S AGAIN?" Sans glares. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT PLACE?"

"sorry, m'lord," Mutt replies. Sans hums in annoyance, eyeing the two. He lingers on their still connected hands, then huffs and turns back to the kitchen. Yvonne tilts her head, surprised about how easily the smaller skeleton let that go. She looks up at Mutt, who winks at her before they both head up to his room.

_____

"AH, HUMAN. I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT," Sans speaks up. She looks up at the smaller skeleton from a book she snagged from Mutt's bookshelf. Sans makes a "come on" motion with his finger. "COME WITH ME."

"Sure, M'Lord," Yvonne mumbles, leaving the book on the couch and following Sans up to his room. It's the first time she's been in his room and it's much cleaner than Mutt's room ever was. There's a desk in here as well, but it's also much cleaner and organized.

Yvonne only looks around for a few minutes, Sans walking over to the desk and sitting down before looking straight at the girl. She stands there kind of awkwardly as he just stares at her for a few minutes.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN QUITE CLOSE TO PAPYRUS," Sans then speaks. Yvonne nods slowly, guessing she has. The taller of the two skeletons has become a rather good friend. "OF COURSE. PAPYRUS DOESN'T HAVE THAT HARD OF A TIME TRUSTING OTHERS, WHEN THEY'VE SHOWED HIM EVEN A LITTLE KINDNESS."

Sans' eyes narrow a bit as his head tilts back a little more. Yvonne shifts in place a little, unsure of his point with this.

"I'M SURE YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHY THAT'S RATHER DANGEROUS HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND," Sans states, arms crossed. Yvonne nods. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED HERE. OTHERS WILL KILL ANYONE THEY SEE AS AN EASY TARGET. AND MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS NO EXCEPTION. AIDDED BY THE FACT THAT HE'D RATHER RUN THAN FIGHT."

Yvonne nods again, still unsure of what Sans' point is.

"I CAN TELL YOU'RE THE SAME," Sans points out, glancing over the girl again. It's been apparently clear to him that the older girl is rather harmless, kind of like Mutt. Far too timid to actually really hurt anyone. It's really the only reason he's allowed her to be around Mutt alone so much. She's by far the least threatening of the two humans. But.. "YOU ARE A HUMAN THOUGH. HUMANS HAVE MUCH STRONGER SOULS THAN MONSTERS."

"O-oh? Really?" Yvonne asks. Sans nods slowly.

"YES. IT'S THE REASON WE'RE TRAPPED DOWN HERE," Sans tells with a shrug. "ONLY THE POWER OF SEVEN HUMANS SOULS ARE ENOUGH TO BREAK THE BARRIER KEEPING US HERE. WITH SEVEN HUMAN SOULS, OUR QUEEN WILL BE ABLE TO BREAK THROUGH AND FREE US ALL."

Sans stands up from his chair, hands clasping together behind his back. He takes a few short strides to stand in front of the human again.

"DO YOU KNOW THE STORY OF THE WAR BETWEEN HUMANS AND MONSTERS?"

"Not too well," Yvonne admits. "I remember hearing something like that. Though everyone believed it was only a children's story."

"I SEE," Sans replies, tilting his head back slightly again. "WELL, PUT SIMPLY, THE HUMANS STARTED A WAR AGAINST MONSTERS. THEY WERE AFRAID OF THE MONSTER'S ABILITY TO WIELD A HUMAN SOUL. AND DUE TO HUMAN'S STRONGER SOULS, THEY WON AND SEALED US UNDERGROUND."

Yvonne nods in response, Sans beginning to slowly walk around her in silence for a second.

"THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU ALL THIS," Sans speaks up, coming to stop in front of her once more. "IS BECAUSE WE HAVE SIX SOULS ALREADY. ONE MORE AND WE'LL BE FREE."

Sans makes a sharp pulling motion, Yvonne gasping and taking a step back as her soul phases out of her chest. It hovers above Sans' hand, his clawed fingers curling slightly towards it. Yvonne brings her hand up to her chest, looking between her soul and Sans a few times.

Sans takes a second to observe her soul. Noting how the dominant trait is patience, kindness being a close second with a few little specks of green in the light blue. She has no LV or EXP, which is comforting. Not by much though.

Sans gives the girl a wide shark toothed smile, which just makes a shiver crawl down her spine.

"IF YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER, I'LL DO WORSE TO YOU THAN JUST TAKE YOUR SOUL TO THE QUEEN. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, M'Lord," Yvonne nods.

"GOOD," Sans replies, allowing the little heart to phase right back into her chest. "GLAD WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE, HUMAN."

_____

Yvonne looks over at Mutt and Chara, who are currently playing a game together. Or, Mutt is playing the game with Chara leaning over his shoulder and commenting on what he's doing. Sans sits on the opposite side of the couch as Yvonne, reading a book of some kind. His eyes flicker from the page once in a while, looking over at the child leaning on his brother.

Chara cheers when Mutt wins the level, Mutt seeming to beam at the praise.

Yvonne smiles a bit at the interaction, tilting her head to the side only slightly. She glances over at Sans, who seems neutral, only glancing up for a second from the book in his hands. At least after the threat, he's seem to calm down and go back to normal. Though normal for him doesn't seem to have many emotions about anything. But she can clearly tell he cares about his brother.

She guesses that all that matters really. Especially down here it seems.

_____

"AH, HUMAN. I WAS JUST STARTING DINNER!" Sans declares as soon as Yvonne takes one step into the kitchen. She gives him a weary smile, slowly walking up to the counter. Sans holds a stirring spoon and has an apron on. She wont ever say it out loud, as the smaller skeleton would no doubt take it as an insult, but Sans looks pretty adorable with the little bit of chef attire.

"Am I allowed to help again, M'Lord?" Yvonne asks hesitantly.

"OF COURSE. I DID SAY YOU COULD BEFORE, DIDN'T I?" Sans huffs. Yvonne agrees quietly and works with the smaller skeleton quickly.

"Oh, M'Lord, remember Chara and my stomachs can't handle quite that much passion," Yvonne reminds gently as the smaller skeleton turns the heat up too high.

"RIGHT. OF COURSE," Sans hums, eyeing the girl and then the stove. He turns the heat down. "YOU HUMANS HAVE SUCH WEAK STOMACHES COMPARED TO MONSTERS."

"Yeah," Yvonne agrees, stirring the sauce.

After some more small, subtle coaxing, they're able to finish a dish that isn't a complete disaster. Sans stands proud with the pot, Yvonne getting the plates out of the cabinet so it can be dished out.

"ANOTHER SUCCESS, OF COURSE. GOOD WORK, HUMAN," Sans puffs in pride.

Yvonne smiles at the praise, setting the plates down softly.

"Thank you, M'Lord," she says. Sans huffs, dishing out the pasta which they then sit on the table. Sans calls the rest of the household to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter!  
I'll try to update weekly but there will be pauses and I apologize for that!  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a lovely day/night!  
If you'd like to chat, ask a question, or check out some art I've made, you can come browse my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries)


	5. The Sick and Waterfall

Yvonne knocks on the door to Sans' room, only trying the door when she hears a "COME IN" from the other side. She's surprised to find it unlocked and enters slowly. She then spots Sans hunched over his desk, working on something. He only spares a glance in her direction before returning his eyes to the paper.

"WHAT IS IT?" He asks sharply.

Yvonne looks over him for another moment. He seems more stressed than usual. Though she's not sure why. Lately he has been taking more trips to Hotland and the capital than usual according to Mutt. The four remaining staying locked up in the house at the smaller skeleton's demand. For their safety. Mutt doesn't seem very bothered by it at all, but Chara is.

Whatever he's doing must be very stressful though. If Sans' looks are anything to go by.

"You missed lunch," Yvonne replies hesitantly, holding out a plate of food like a peace offering. "I just thought you might like something to eat... Mutt, Chara, and Temmie helped me make it."

"I'M IMPRESSED YOU GOT MUTT TO HELP," Sans snorts, leaning back and eyeing the food. He then sighs and takes it. "THANK YOU.. I SUPPOSE."

"Of course, M'Lord," Yvonne smiles. She then gives his tired appearance a worried glance. "I'm sure whatever you're working on is very important, but remember not to overwork yourself.. please."

"I'M FINE," Sans waves off. "DON'T CONCERN YOURSELF WITH WHAT IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS."

Yvonne sighs and nods, heading back towards the door.

"Yes, M'Lord."

_____

Yvonne looks up as Sans walks back into the house once again, slamming the door shut behind him. She casts him a weary glance as he staggers onto the couch with a tired sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright, M'Lord?" Yvonne asks, setting her book to the side. Sans waves her question off.

"WHERE IS MUTT AND THE SMALLER HUMAN?"

"Mutt's showing Chara and Temmie a game. They're in his room," Yvonne replies. Sans huffs, glancing to the side. "There's some leftovers in the fridge if you'd like. They probably just need to be heated up."

"I DON'T HAVE MUCH OF AN APPETITE AT THE MOMENT. MAYBE LATER," Sans replies. Yvonne nods slowly. She then glances at the beads of sweat beginning to roll down his skull. She refrains from asking another question though. Sans must notice her obvious look of worry though, as he says, "I'LL BE IN MY ROOM. DO NOT BOTHER ME UNLESS IT'S IMPORTANT."

Sans then tries to pull himself up, Yvonne growing even more worried as he seems to struggle with it. Like sitting down sapped any amount of energy he had. Once he finally gets to his feet, a look crosses his face and he disappears from sight.

Yvonne jumps, looking around as if it'll answer her question of where the skeleton went. She doesn't have to wait long before she hears it though, quickly following the noise to the bathroom. There she finds Sans hunched over the toilet, Sans tensing when he hears her enter. He quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing the girl wearily.

"Sans!" Yvonne yells, worry lacing her voice. "You're not fine! Are you sick?"

Yvonne nearly drops to her knees, placing a hand to his forehead. Sans pushes her away, but not before she could feel his bones starting to heat up.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE. I AM. THIS IS NOTHING."

"It's not nothing," Yvonne insists. "You just threw up and you're starting to heat up."

"I _AM_ FINE. THIS HAPPENS EVERY SO OFTEN," Sans rebuts. Yvonne sighs, brows furrowed in worry. Sans stares at her for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "THERE'S NOT MUCH TO DO ABOUT IT. THE ONLY CURE IS REST, UNFORTUNATELY."

"Then come on. You're going to bed," Yvonne states, standing up and taking his arm. Sans begrudgingly allows it, letting the human walk him to his room.

Yvonne notices a tingling sensation that makes every hair stand. Sans then begins to lean on her more, making it a little more of a struggle to walk to his room. But they make it and Yvonne lets Sans drop onto his bed. She sighs, Sans kicking off his shoes and scarf before she's pulling the sheets over him. She notices his gloves are still on, taking it upon herself to pull those off, noting how sharp Sans' fingers actually are. And how he moves them in a way that don't allow them to hurt her.

"Are you sure there's nothing else to do?" Yvonne asks, glancing up towards the Sans' eyes again. She notes the purple glow taking over his cheekbones.

"YES," he responds. "...BUT, BEHIND THE WARDROBE, THERE'S SOME CANDY. GRAB ONE OF THOSE."

"Candy?" Yvonne asks, but gets up non-the-less. "Oh, wait, Monster Candy, I'm guessing?"

"YES. IT'LL HELP."

"Okay," Yvonne nods, pulling out the wardrobe. She looks around in a bit of confusion, but finds the compartment holding the candy and grabs one. She puts the wardrobe back before heading back over to the smaller skeleton and giving him the candy. She sighs and then starts heading towards the door of his room. "If that's all, I'll let you rest then."

Sans mumbles a reply, already falling asleep it seems. Yvonne smiles a bit, quietly closing the door and heading over to Mutt's room to tell him what's going on.

Though worried, she knows Sans is strong. It wont take him long to recover.

And it really doesn't, much to her relief.

_____

"ey rosey," Mutt speaks up, making the girl turn away from the quiet conversation she was having with the child next to her. She looks at the outstretched hand Mutt is holding out to her, trailing it up to the skeleton's slightly droopy face.

"Where are we going?" Yvonne asks, already knowing what an outstretched hand means. Mutt only wiggles his fingers in response with a raised bone brow. Yvonne quietly sighs, looking over at Chara. The child looks very annoyed and gives the older girl a shrug and a wave. Yvonne takes that as an okay to take Mutt's hand and go wherever it is that he wants to go.

Yvonne closes her eyes tightly as Mutt does whatever it is that gets him from one place to another, only opening her eyes once again when she feels her feet hit solid ground. She looks up at Mutt again, taking in his smile, and glances around. She gasps in surprise, taking a tiny step away from the skeleton to get a good look around. This place is _beautiful_.

Everything is shrouded in a shade of soothing blues, a velvety dark navy on the ceilings of the cavern that are broken up by sparkling lights that suspiciously look like stars and glowing neon blue of nearby flowers, then every blue in between as well. Multiple small waterfalls and a quick-flowing stream provide the tinkling music of moving water as a backdrop to the wonder all around.

"Wow," Yvonne breathes. Mutt chuckles, placing an arm around her waist to get her to walk.

"knew you'd like it here," he says, guiding her along a path. "...this is my favorite place to unwind... pretty _wonder-fall_, isn't it?"

He provides a wink with the last part, Yvonne rolling her eyes with a smile. She glances around more, eyes almost instantly connecting with that of the mystery blob. She subtly waves to it, gaining a wave back. She gets the sense it's pleased she's not scared of it, but isn't exactly sure why.

"I do love this place, but what are we doing here?" Yvonne asks, eyes still bouncing around.

"few more steps," Mutt murmurs. "but ya.. need to close yer eyes first."

"Why?" Yvonne asks, looking back at him in confusion.

"don't ya trust me, rosey?"

"Alright," Yvonne sighs, closing her eyes and taking hold of Mutt's arm. "But don't let me trip."

"'course not," Mutt smirks, stopping suddenly causing her to stumble. Yvonne gasps, pouting at him with a glare. Mutt laughs, offering her a smirk. "sorry.. couldn't resist."

"You're mean," Yvonne whines. Mutt chuckles, gesturing forward. Yvonne closes her eyes, letting Mutt lead her to wherever they're going. He pulls her to a stop eventually, turning her to face a certain way before allowing her to open her eyes once again. When she does, she finds her breath taken away again.

The surroundings around them are much darker, but that makes the "stars" above that much brighter. They're standing on a narrow path along the edge of a cliff, which drops off into a large cavern. It extends as far as the eye can see, the vast expanse of it turning blue and almost having a cloud-like appearance. But the star-like crystals bathe everything in a soft blue light, giving the view a ethereal, dream-like appearance.

A castle rises up out of the sea, bathed in the soft blue glow. Around the base of the castle, barely able to be seen, is the outlines of a collection of buildings. They sprawl into a sea of grey, forming a city as big as any metropolis that can be found on the surface. And the sea of blue makes it all appear like it's floating on the clouds, enhancing the dream-like appearance. Yvonne almost thinks this could be ripped straight out of a fairy tale.

It really reminds her of Cinderella's castle.

She wonders how something so beautiful could be in a place like this.

"well? ...whatca thinkin' rosey?" Mutt asks quietly, seemingly getting anxious with her silence.

"It's beautiful, Mutt," Yvonne replies. She looks back at him, a confused look filling her features again. "I love it, but why did you bring me here? Didn't M'Lord not want us to go this far?"

"i got special permission from him," Mutt winks, sitting down on the cliff. Yvonne follows his lead, looking back out at the expanse in front of them. Mutt admires the look of absolute awe on her face, her pretty honey eyes looking all over the cavern. Yvonne looks over at him again, a smile pulling at her lips. She asks why he brought her out here again, why Sans allowed them to come all the way here. "curious, aren't we?"

"Well, M'Lord is pretty strict," Yvonne offers. "He really doesn't seem to want to let Chara and I go past Snowdin."

"....there's a good reason for that...... the underground is a really cruel place, darlin'," Mutt nods. "sans can protect yas from the folks in snowdin... but once yer past."

Mutt shakes his head and Yvonne's brows crease in worry.

"Is it really that bad?" She asks softly, leaning onto the skeleton again.

"it's better if ya stay with us," Mutt answers, patting her hand gently.

"We want to get home," Yvonne tells him. "I cant imagine what my family must be thinking now."

"....why did ya come here in the first place?" Mutt asks. Yvonne looks out at the cavern in confusion.

"I don't... I don't even remember coming here in the first place. I'm not even really sure where this is in all honesty," Yvonne replies, looking back at the skeleton. Mutt tilts his head, looking confused as well. "The last I remember, I was at home like normal. These are even my stay at home, "I'm not leaving the house" clothes."

Mutt smiles loosely, looking over the revealing clothes she has on. He knows from experience that she's only got a bra on underneath that grey sweater. It was an accident though, it took weeks for him to be able to stop blushing every time he looked at her.

Mutt seems to get more solemn, letting silence stretch for a few minutes before talking again.

"w-well, i know you and the kid want to get home, but it's a lot harsher out there than it seems. the other monsters wont hesitate to kill both of ya and bring yer souls to the Queen. it's safer with m'lord and I..... sometimes, it's better to just take what's given to ya."

"I get it. But someone else said just about the same thing. Chara's a determined little thing," Yvonne smiles softly, looking out at the castle again. Mutt huffs, a strange look taking over his face.

"i'm aware," he mutters, tone turning dark. Yvonne pulls away from him, looking worried about the sudden shift. Mutt shakes his head, looking back at the human girl. "rosey, we really don't want to see ya hurt. an' we can't make sure that wont happen if ya leave."

He leans closer to her this time, nuzzling his head into her hair as he pulls her close. She smells just like honey, matching her eyes perfectly. He learned this on the first night she spent in his bed with him. And the many nights after he spent memorizing it. Often unable to sleep and the girl being a cuddler, he had a lot of time to spend on it. And mulling over some things. And he's come to one conclusion recently.

And it's just about the most scary thing to him in the entire Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter!  
I don't have much to say about this soooo...  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a lovely day/night!  
If you'd like to chat, ask a question, or check out some art I've made, you can come browse my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries)


	6. Reset

Yvonne looks down at Mutt, the fur around his hood tickling her chin and shoulder. Her brows crease in worry, gently patting the skeleton's back. Mutt takes one last breath of the honey smell before pulling back and shaking his head. His eye lights direct back to the sea of blue before returning to the honey amber eyes staring at him.

"m'lord wanted this to be given to ya. i found it a couple days ago," Mutt speaks up, digging something out of his coat pocket and showing it to her.

"A dog collar?" Yvonne asks. Mutt nods.

"just like mine," Mutt winks. "m'lord engraved it. wearin' this, other monsters in snowdin will know to leave ya be. even without m'lord or i there with ya."

"Really? Just like that?" Yvonne asks, taking the rather simple black collar from his grip.

"yep... makes it known who ya "belong to"," Mutt chuckles. Yvonne raises her eyebrow, looking back at him. "sends the message that they mess with ya, they're messin' with us."

"Is that why you wear one?" Yvonne asks, looking at the spiked collar around Mutt's neck.

Mutt nods with a hum, leaning back.

"I've never heard of something like that," Yvonne comments, looking at the little silver tag. Names are engraved on it, looking nice and neat. "M'Lord did nice engraving it."

"'course he did," Mutt chuckles. Yvonne looks at him in amusement. He holds out a hand and she hands the collar back to him. He leans forward again, looping it around her neck and fastening it there. Yvonne puts her fingers through, making sure it's loose enough. She then looks up and smiles at him.

.

.

.

"Hey, you dead?"

Yvonne groans, blinking as she pushes herself up. A fuzzy white fades from her eyes and she sees golden flowers underneath herself. She blinks again a couple of times, looking around in confusion.

"W-what happened?" She mumbles. Her eyes are then directed to a little brown haired child kneeling in front of her. They wear a green striped sweater and brown shorts. Their brown hair is chopped into a bob, their eyes blood red. A nervous looking cat/dog thing in a blue and yellow striped sweater standing barely behind the child. She blinks in surprise, sitting up more. The child watching her with almost boredom in her eyes. "W-where am I? Who are you?"

Yvonne looks around in confusion, noticing she's wearing her lazy clothes and pulls down the sweater a bit more. She has more bandages on than she remembers having. A soft clicking directs her eyes to her neck, hand reaching up to feel leather and a cold metal tag. She's wearing a dog collar? Why?

"I'm Chara. That's Temmie," the child introduces, directing Yvonne's attention back to her. "You're in the Underground. There's a lot of Monsters down here and they'll attack if they see you."

"Huh?!" Yvonne asks startled.

"It's okay," Chara assures, putting her hands up in a calming manner. "All you've got to do is win the fight."

"Okay," Yvonne mumbles, shoulders dropping a bit. Her eyes looks up as a rather large monster approaches from behind them. She tenses again, eyes widening at the sight of the rather large goat monster.

"Oh, my poor children. You must be frightened. Do not fear, I wont hurt you. I'm Asgore, caretaker of the Ruins."

_____

After spending a bit of time in the Ruins, the three try to leave, which results in a long battle with the large goat man. But, after a while, they are leaving the Ruins. A fine layer of dust coating the child leading the group.

Yvonne follows behind Chara, glancing around as they leave the Ruins with a strong sense of Deja vu prickling her mind. She feels like she's lived this all before, but not like they are now. This all feels... wrong. She stops in her tracks at the sight of a black lump standing out against the white snow. Her eyebrows crease, entering a staring contest with the thing, though she's not sure it really has eyes. The porcelain mask-like face tilts, a static starting to fill her ears.

"☟⚐🕈 👎✋💧✌🏱🏱⚐✋☠❄✋☠☝📬 ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝📬"

Yvonne winces, eyes screwing shut at the non-words bouncing around her skull. Non of it is making any sense to her mind, it scrambling in its attempts. All of it starting to form a bad headache.

"🕈☟✌❄ ✌ 💧☟✌💣☜📬 🏱☜☼☟✌🏱💧 ✋ 👍✌☠ ☞✋✠ ❄☟✌❄ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 🏱☼⚐👌☹☜💣📬"

"Yvonne, you coming?" Chara asks, pausing a few steps ahead of her. "We've got to keep moving if we want to get out of the Underground."

Yvonne blinks, the static disappating and leaving just the remains of a headache in its wake. She shakes her head a bit, looking back at the child and monster staring at her.

"Sorry. Lets go," Yvonne replies, catching up with the two. She immediately get the sense someone is watching them. They pass a rather large branch in the path, Yvonne helping the smaller two climb over it. They pause their walking as a loud snap echoes around, turning to see that the branch was snapped in half. Yvonne's eyebrows crease, glancing around in worry. Chara grabs her hand roughly and pulls her into continuing. They only make it a few more paces before footsteps in the snow make Yvonne turn her head back. She only gets a glimpse of a tall, lanky shadow before it's gone.

They reach a gate, kind of. The bars are way to wide to really stop anyone. Footsteps crunching in the snow stop them from going through, someone stopping right behind Yvonne.

"... hey...."

Yvonne stiffens a bit, the voice somehow sounding almost familiar. Chara doesn't even hesitate to turn around, but Yvonne remains frozen for a few seconds.

The other two turn around and they're faced with the shadow from before. Yvonne looks up, meeting tiny white eye pricks in hallow eye sockets all shadowed by a fluffy trimmed coat. The pinpricks trail her form, lingering on the collar around her neck. They then trail to eye the child, with narrowed eyes. Yvonne's eyes focus onto the dog collar around his neck, eyeing the engraving on it, hand going to nervously toy with the tag on hers. "m'name's... Papyrus."

"Papyrus?" Yvonne murmurs, thumb going over the engraving on her tag.

Papyrus nods mutely, eyeing the girl. Chara seems to be getting impatient, shifting on her feet.

"....why don't ya go through the gate... my bro's just up ahead.... he'd love to meet ya."

The group walks through the bars and into a small clearing with some type of wooden structure. It looks like some sort of food stand or something of the like.

"MUTT!!"

"sounds like my bro is heading this way," Papyrus comments. Mutt? Yvonne looks up at him with a bit of worry, Chara keeping a neutral look on her face. They watch as a smaller skeleton comes marching angrily around the corner, fists clenched tightly.

"MUTT, THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TO WONDER THIS FAR AWAY?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN-" the smaller skeleton cuts himself off, looking at the two humans. His eyes narrow, something flashing across his face too fast to catch. "ARE THOSE HUMANS?"

Papyrus nods mutely again, the smaller skeleton's mouth twisting up into a shark tooth grin. He then stomps up to the small group and points a gloved finger at the two humans.

"TWO HUMANS IN ONE DAY. IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY. HUMANS! PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED! THE QUEEN WILL BE THRILLED!"

Yvonne nervously looks down at the child next to her, clutching the sleeve of her grey sweater. Chara doesn't seem to be too worried herself, but that doesn't make Yvonne feel any better.

Sans looks over the two humans with a confident smirk, though his eyes freeze on the older human's neck. His eyes narrow as he takes a step to inspect the tag of the collar closer.

"eh.. ey, m'lord," Papyrus speaks up, distracting the smaller skeleton. "shouldn't ya go... make sure the puzzles are in... uh... human capturing order?"

Sans narrows his eyes at the taller skeleton for a few minutes, then looks between them a couple of times.

"HMMM... YES... I SUPPOSE. HUMANS, WE WILL BE AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL," Sans declares, then marches off back down the path. Papyrus takes a few steps forward to follow, then pauses and straightens ever so slightly.

"that... worked out, huh?" He says. "now, i'll be straight-forward here.... my bro'd really like to.. catch that... last human.. we need, so it'd really help me... if ya kept pretending to be one.. kid."

Papyrus then walks off, Yvonne looks at his back confused. She then looks over at Chara, who's keeping up her neutral look. The older girl shifts in place, looking ahead to where Papyrus went.

"Lets go," Chara commands, walking forward. Yvonne and Temmie follow, the group encountering a Snowdrake along their way. Yvonne pulls Chara behind her as it attacks after Chara did, ending up with a cut because of it. Another attack from the child turns the Monster to dust. They continue forward, encountering more Monsters that are inevitably turned to dust. Along with a Snowman that Chara took every piece she could from. That was depressing.

Yvonne is walking on shaky legs by the time they reach the skeleton brothers at the other end of one of their puzzles. Papyrus eyes her appearance, noting the cuts and noticeably nervous appearance. Yvonne notices his tense posture.

"HUMANS!" Sans yells, pointing across the snowless area. It doesn't look like there's anything there, strangely. But Yvonne decides she shouldn't assume. Especially with where she is. "ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST.... PUZZLE...."

Yvonne watches nervously as Chara simply walks forward without batting an eye. Nothing happens as she walks towards the brothers. Sans seems to tense a bit, eyes narrowed at the child.

"IT SEEMS YOU WERE ABLE TO PASS THIS ONE, BUT YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY WITH THE NEXT," he declares, walking off with a huff. Papyrus narrows his eyes at the child slightly, then walks after his brother.

"Yvonne, Temmie, come on," Chara demands, the two following quickly. They walk around for a while, encountering many more monsters on the way and moving quickly past another one of the brothers' puzzles, much to Sans' annoyance. These "puzzles" don't seem too dangerous, but maybe that's because Chara is just walking through them, without really giving the brothers any chance to do anything.

They come across another one with many grey shaded squares. Chara walks through it once again, Yvonne looking at the piece of paper Sans leaves behind in annoyance. It's mostly illegible chicken-scratch but she's able to make out a bit of it. And that puzzle spelled death. Lot of death.

"Yvonne," Chara speaks up, annoyance in her tone.

"I'm coming," Yvonne mumbles, obediently following the child. They reach a small town called Snowdin, which seems very dead. Chara walks into one of the buildings, it's a shop it appears, and begins ruffling through the stuff. Yvonne looks around and finds an aid kit, taking that to treat her wounds and change bandages. "Chara, are you sure we have to kill these monsters?"

"Yvonne, they've been attacking us. We're just defending ourselves," Chara replies.

"But Asgore seemed to just want to protect us. And Sans and Mutt seem rather okay," Yvonne replies. Chara glares at the older girl, making her shiver.

"Asgore tried to kill us, remember? And those puzzles were designed to kill humans so the Monsters could take their souls."

"How do you know that?" Yvonne asks, fiddling with the pocket watch strapped to her leg.

"Because I've been here longer than you," Chara replies with a hard tone. She then takes on a softer tone with her next words. "Monsters are bad. It's kill or be killed down here, Rosey. You've got to protect yourself."

"...Alright, Chara... Got it," Yvonne sighs, standing up once again. Chara nods and walks over to the girl.

"Here and kneel down," Chara demands, handing Yvonne a Cinnamon Bunny along the way that she then nibbles on as she kneels down. Chara ties the faded ribbon she was wearing into the girl's brown locks. "There, much better."

Yvonne stands up again, reaching back to find Chara braided the ribbon into one side of her bangs. She looks over to Chara, noticing she's tying a bandana around her head along with the tough glove she now wears on one hand. Chara then walks out of the shop, the monster and older girl following. They walk through the rest of the town and into a wall of fog where they meet Sans once again.

"HUMANS!" Sans says, Chara continuing forward. Yvonne gets an unsettled feeling in her stomach, shifting uncomfortably. This feels, so wrong. "STOP MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY TO YOU."

Yvonne kind of tunes the smaller skeleton out, looking towards the ground while trying to figure out where this feeling in coming from. She glances up, seeing another shape in the fog. It's that goopy thing again.

"🕈☜☹☹📪 ✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜ ☠⚐🕈 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ✌☠ ⚐🏱🏱⚐☼❄🕆☠☜ ❄✋💣☜ ❄⚐ ❄☜💧❄ 💣✡ ❄☟☜⚐☼✡📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ❄⚐ ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼📪 ☟🕆💣✌☠📬"

Yvonne winces, clutching her head from the jumbling words. Everything around her seems to go in slow motion, though she cant really see it as her eyes instinctively close from the pain shooting through her skull.

"☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼📪 ☟🕆💣✌☠📬"

Whatever the Monster is doing is really hurting her head at this point. She can feel her chest and leg growing warmer though, the watch against her leg seeming to be heating up as well for some reason. But she mostly ignores that for the pounding migraine that is coming to her.

"✋ 💧✌✋👎 ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼✏"

Yvonne cant tell what's going on, getting flashes of fuzzy something's trying to run across her closed eyelids. Whatever it is doesn't seem to want to come into focus very much. It also seems the "voice" is getting more and more irritated the longer this goes on.

"☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼ ☠⚐🕈✏"

Everything then seems to click into place. Yvonne's eyes snapping open as she seems to remember forgotten memories. One of which is how she ended up with the dog collar she never previously had. But she wonders how this could be possible? How could she have these memories that completely contradict what's happening now. And Sans and Papyrus don't seem to remember anything..

Yvonne instantly looks over to Sans and Chara as she remembers what's going on, raising to her feet again as worry begins to build.

Chara leaps at the unsuspecting monster, Sans barely having any trouble with blocking it with a wall of bones. He doesn't even move an inch.

"Sans," Yvonne whispers, looking towards the skeleton, then Chara. "Chara, no don't! Don't kill him!"

Yvonne feels someone grab her around the waist, keeping her from running forward any.

"ey, darlin'."

"Mutt?"

". . . yup. . . and i'm afraid i can't... let ya go any farther."

"Mutt- Sans- Chara's going to kill him!" Yvonne frowns, looking back at the skeleton. Papyrus, Mutt, raises an bone brow, looking over the human once again.

"an' you... care?"

"Of course I do! I-I.." Yvonne trails off, reaching up for the collar. Mutt narrows his eyes.

"do ya... remember what... happened?"

"I-I think so," Yvonne nods. Mutt stares at her for a few seconds, then looks up at the fight between his brother and the child again. "We've- I've got to stop them before someone gets hurt."

"ya do that, you're likely to get hurt yourself," Mutt tells. "let sans take care of it. You wait here."

"I- okay," Yvonne sighs, looking at the monster worriedly. Mutt gives her a wink, then releases his hold on her to teleport beside his brother. Chara's grin seems to widen and Yvonne notices the burning in her chest and on her leg have yet to go away.

Yvonne's eyes wide when a bone goes right through Chara's chest, a little red heart then shattering to pieces. Temmie runs off before anything can happen to them and the skeletons turn back to Yvonne.

"YOU, HUMAN!" Sans glares, pointing a bone at her. "I'VE GOT SOME QUESTIONS FOR YO-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I was excited for. :)  
Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day/night. Bye~


	7. What Happened?

Yvonne winces as she feels tiny rocks digging into her knees and hands as she pushes herself up from the ground. She looks around in confusion as her eyes meet a long gravel road and green grass instead of snow or golden flowers. Thick tree-lines surround the gravel road on either side, an opening coming up to reveal a part of a mansion.

Her eyes scan the surroundings again in even more confusion as she pushes herself up to her feet. She walks forward, towards the mansion, quickly realizing she is outside of her uncle's manor. That is outside of the city she lives in.

Yvonne breathes a sigh of confused relief, running up to the front door and pulling out the spare key he hid in a secret compartment in the wall. She then walks in, placing the key back where it belongs.

At least she knows where she is now. But she still doesn't understand how she got here or why she's here all of the sudden. She guesses she'll just have to figure it out. But for now, she just needs to get home.

"Uncle Walt!" She calls, glancing around the living room. She spots the old Grandfather clock resting against the wall, seeing that it's only a little past noon. "Uncle Walt, are you home?!"

She checks the key rack to see that all the keys are there. She also notices an extra set, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uncle Walt?!"

She hears a loud thump from one of the bedrooms, which then move towards the staircase as if the person is running a marathon. Quick footsteps move the length of the hallway upstairs, a figure quickly becoming visible at the top of the stairs.

"Yvonne?!"

"Aithne? What are you doing here?" Yvonne asks in confusion.

"Oh my god! You're back!" Aithne all but launches herself down the staircase and into the confused brunette. "Where have you been?! We were worried sick!"

"Wait, what?"

"What? What do you mean what?!" Aithne asks, now holding the girl at arm's length. "You up and disappeared for almost two months and you're asking me what?!"

"Two months?" Yvonne asks confused. "But it's only been a couple of weeks hasn't it?"

"Girl, what happened? Where have you been?" Aithne asks, directing the girl over to the couch to sit down. "And what the hell happened? What's with all these bandages? And why are you wearing a dog collar?"

"I.... I'm not... sure," Yvonne says, hand going up to the collar and rubbing the tag on it. "I... I fell down a hole in a mountain? I think."

"What?! What the hell were you doing to fall down a mountain?! How are you not dead?!" Aithne asks alarmed.

"I said I think!" Yvonne yelps. "A bed of flowers broke my fall I guess..."

"A bed of flowers? You really think I'm going to believe some flowers broke your fall?" Aithne asks in disbelief.

"I don't know, Aithne!" Yvonne sighs, throwing up her hands. "I really don't!"

"Okay, okay," Aithne sighs, putting her hands up in a placating way. "We'll just be happy that you're alive and worry about it later. Now, how did you fall down this hole in the first place? And why are you covered in dirt, blood, and bandages?"

Yvonne eyes the woman across from her wearily. She doesn't know whether or not she'll really believe the story she has. After all, it sounds pretty unbelievable the more she thinks about it, even though she lived through it and is pretty sure it did in fact happen. Or maybe it didn't. It could have just been a result of her hitting her head. It's possible, she guesses. But it really feels too real to just be a concussion dream. And how would she have the collar or gotten here so suddenly? How did she get here in the first place even? She really doesn't know anymore.

The girl looks back at Aithne, looking her over. She really seems exhausted. Her fire-like hair isn't in an elaborate updo like it normally is, instead in a messy side braid that looks like she's been anxiously picking at. Her tank top and leggings are ruffled and her pale skin has a sweaty sheen to it. Her pretty doe brown eyes have deep bags under them like she hasn't gotten any sleep for a month.

"I don't know, Aithne. One minute I was home and then I wake up underground. I don't know how I fell," Yvonne sighs, leaning back. "And for all these cuts, I'm trying to figure out if that really happened or was some concussed fever dream."

"You really don't know how you ended up there?" Aithne asks. Yvonne shakes her head in response, then wincing at the fast movement. "Well, tell me this concussed fever dream then."

"It's going to sound insane," Yvonne mumbles.

"Lets hear it," Aithne demands. Yvonne sighs and retells everything. From waking up in Asgore's house the first time, to leaving the Ruins, to meeting the skeleton brothers. She down plays some parts a lot, like the continuous, life-threatening fights and the deadly puzzles she was made to go through. She also doesn't mention the dangers of the Underground M'Lord and Mutt told them about in an attempt to keep them in place. If Aithne knew, Yvonne wouldn't doubt that she would go ballistic. If she believes the story anyway. "Wow, you're right. That does sound totally and completely insane."

"I know," Yvonne sighs, head dropping a bit. She runs her thumb over the collar tag again. The cool metal and engraving bring a sense of calm to her again. "But, that's what I remember!"

"Calm down. I believe you," Aithne says, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch. "You're not creative enough to come up with something like that."

"Fight me, Aithne," Yvonne glares, flipping her off. Aithne weakly chuckles, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Just kidding, just kidding," she relents. "The police probably are not going to believe that's what really happened by the way. They are probably going to believe it was a concussed fever dream. You really don't know how you ended up underground?"

"No. I was just at home, then.... someone came over I think, and then I was waking up underground with Goat Dad," Yvonne sighs, leaning her head into the cushion. "It's all really blurry."

"Sounds like you were drunk," Aithne sighs.

"You know I don't touch alcohol," Yvonne pouts.

"I know, I know. Then someone drugged and tried to kill you?" Aithne sighs.

"Why are you assuming the worst?" Yvonne groans.

"You've been gone for two months and ended falling down a hole in a mountain, that was apparently pretty fucking high. And you cant even remember_ how_ you got up there in the first place or _where_ you were. Excuse me for trying to figure it out," Aithne snaps. She then sighs, running a hand through her messy hair. "Sorry, it's just been a very stressful two months. You disappeared without a word or note or anything. The police weren't really taking any of it very seriously despite Mom bitching them out about it. Then I've had to take care of legal shit and your cousins were being complete assholes about this whole thing! Hell, the entire side of your mother's family has been fucking assholes and throwing huge goddamn tantrums about it!"

"About what? Why even are you at my uncle's manor in the first place? And where is he?" Yvonne asks. Aithne sighs, staring at her for a long while.

"Rosey, I'm sorry," she frowns. "But your uncle... died... right after you disappeared too."

"What?" Yvonne asks, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, babe," Aithne sighs, grabbing one of Yvonne's hands. "I've been handling your inheritance from him. He's given you everything in his will. This house and everything in it. The cars, furniture, everything. Even his money. And your mom's side of the family isn't really happy about that. You wouldn't believe the things they said."

Aithne looks over the girl beside her, who's now staring at her lap with a deep frown and watery eyes. She sighs, running a hand through her hair again.

"Alright, we should probably leave it here for now," Aithne sighs, looking off to the side. "We're both pretty exhausted. You should go take a shower and clean up, then head to bed. We can talk more tomorrow, alright?"

Aithne looks over at Yvonne again, though sighs again when she doesn't even look up. Aithne then stands herself, pulling Yvonne up with her. This does get Yvonne's attention again, Aithne pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aithne whispers, hands gripping Yvonne's grey sweater. "We were so scared that we wouldn't find you or you'd turn up dead."

"I'm sorry," Yvonne whimpers. Aithne shakes her head, pulling back again.

"It's not your fault," she says, giving a watery smile. "Go shower and get to bed. We all need some good sleep right now. And those beds are like sleeping on clouds."

"Aithne, you have a California king sized bed in your room at your house," Yvonne laughs.

"Yeah, but these mattresses are a hell of a lot softer than mine," Aithne shrugs. Yvonne shakes her head, giving the woman a weak smile. Aithne gives Yvonne another tight hug, only letting go after Yvonne mentions she'd really like that shower.

After a nice, long shower and getting some new clothes and food, Yvonne settles into her room at the manor. Though it's really just the attic that's been converted into her room at her request.

She lays on the bottom bunk of her bed, the bottom being much bigger than the top anyway, staring at the gleaming silver tag of the dog collar in her hands. She cant help but think her wildly impossible story has to be true. The proof is right here in her hands. Her honey eyes follow the engraved lines of the names scratched neatly into the metal.

Their names are _right_ _there_.

She rolls over onto her side, still staring at the collar.

"That wasn't a delusion. I... know it," She whispers to the collar, sighing after a few seconds and setting the collar onto the nightstand next to the silver pocket watch. She covers her eyes with her hands, letting out a groan at the incoming headache. "I better just get some sleep."

Yvonne lets out another sigh, turning over again and closing her eyes. She then quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I almost didn't post this chapter... I've been going brain dead these past few days... But I had a really productive day sooo here's the chapter! Enjoy! I did it and I'm proud of myself!


	8. Family Reunions

"Yvonne! Thank god!"

Yvonne winces as she's almost tackled to the floor by a blur of gold colors and tears. Aithne quickly turns to see what's going on, looking real unamused when her eyes land on the golden girl clinging onto Yvonne.

"Goldarine, when did you get here?" Aithne sighs, turning back to the stove.

"Just a few seconds ago. You texted me saying Yvonne was back. Of course I had to come and see it for myself," Goldarine sniffs, pulling away to get a good look at the girl she almost grounded. "I'm so glad you're okay, Rosey. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," Yvonne sighs.

"That we should wait to retell until my mom, dad, and brother get here," Aithne pipes up, setting a pancake onto a plate. Yvonne groans, putting a hand to her head.

"They're coming? When?"

"Of course they're coming!" Aithne sighs. "Rosey, we were all worried as hell! Mom was screaming at the police and Dad and Pierre went searching for hours on end."

"My mom and grandma and brothers were rather worried as well, though didn't quite go to that level. We made posters though. We'll have to go take them down soon," Goldarine adds.

"Have I even met your family?" Yvonne wonders.

"A few times," Goldarine shrugs. Yvonne sighs and shakes her head, a little bit of a smile pulling her lips.

"You all are sweet, but you shouldn't have worried so much."

"Yvonne, cut the shit. We care about you," Aithne glares, leaning against the cabinets. "And we didn't know what the hell happened. You're not one to up and leave without so much as a note or a phone call. And you left some very important things in that apartment of yours I know you'd never even think about leaving behind."

"And obviously we had good reason to worry! Look at you! Where'd all these injuries come from?!" Goldarine yells, looking over all the bandages around her.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" Yvonne says, putting her hands up in surrender. "And they're nothing Goldia. It's fine."

"Fine my ass. Dad's going to kill whoever dared laid a hand on you. If Mom doesn't get to them first anyway," Aithne grumbles, turning back to the stove. Yvonne sighs, dropping her head a bit.

_____

"ROSEY, MY BABY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE WERE SO WORRIED?!"

"So I've heard," Yvonne wheezes, struggling a bit in the tight grip of the blue haired woman that attacked her. Well, the rest of Aithne's family has arrived.

Aithne and her mother, Vailea, honestly look like they could be practically identical sisters instead of mother and daughter, the only difference being their hair and eyes. Vailea still looks like she's in her twenties. She has dyed hair that goes from light blue to light green at the tips, which is half pulled back into a braid in a half up, half down style. And her eyes are green. Aithne's dad, Sylvester, is taller than both the girls, but a gentle giant for the most part. His sharp features and strong build, along with his style, really make him seem like some sort of gang member. And his messy brown hairdo doesn't do him any favors, but his brown eyes set the look apart. Their son, Pierre, looks like a copy of his father with the same features, build, and hair, though is shorter than Sylvester. But he has his mother's green eyes.

The entire family has a thing for the leather jackets and mean, unapproachable looks though.

"What the hell happened, where'd you go?" Pierre then steps in, both he and Sylvester looking over the girl's appearance.

"She fell down a mountain, but doesn't remember how she got up there in the first place," Aithne replies, as Vailea is still crushing the life out of the brown haired girl. "Mom, you're going to kill her."

"I'm sorry I was worried to death about my niece!" Vailea pouts, finally letting go of Yvonne and letting her breath again.

"We are cousins," Yvonne points out once she gets her breath back.

"I don't care," Vailea responds. "Tell me what happened now. How the hell'd you get on a mountain to fall off of it?!"

"I don't know," Yvonne sighs. Going and telling them kind of what happened. She doesn't recount what happened after she fell, just that she wondered around a bit in a cave system underneath said mountain. She knows Vailea wouldn't take what really happened very well, and Sylvester and Pierre wouldn't help. Neither would Aithne.

"That sounds like you were drugged," Sylvester speaks up, eyes narrowed in thought.

"If someone drugged my baby and pushed her down a mountain," Vailea growls.

"Vailea, please calm down," Yvonne sighs. "And I'm not your baby."

"You are and you're going to deal with it," Vailea glares, hugging the girl again.

"Just embrace it," Pierre waves. Yvonne sighs, head dropping a bit.

"You must have run into a lot of walls, you've got a lot of cuts it seems like," Goldarine hums, looking over all the bandages again. "You took care of these once you got home right?"

"Yeah," Yvonne replies, getting out of Vailea's grip again.

"Okay. Maybe we should still take you to see a doctor. We don't know what could have been in that mountain," Goldarine worries.

"I'm fine," Yvonne assures.

"But you could have brain damage! You fell down a mountain for goodness sake! You're really lucky to be alive!" Goldarine says.

"Goldia, I'm fine, I promise," Yvonne assures. Goldarine sighs.

"I have to agree with Goldia," Pierre says. "You could be really hurt. It'd be best to at least get a check up, just to make sure. Even if everything is fine."

"And don't you dare say something about money! We'll pay for it," Vailea says, standing up.

"But, I cant ask that of you," Yvonne frowns.

"You're not asking. I'm giving it to you. It's not a problem for us and we're worried," Vailea sighs, pulling the girl to her feet. "Just humor us, please?"

"We can stop by your apartment afterwards," Aithne chirps in.

"Fine," Yvonne sighs after thinking it over for a few seconds. "Can I at least get dressed first though?"

"Yeah. That'd be good," Vailea chuckles.

_____

Yvonne plays with the watch in her hands, flipping it over continuously as she watches out the window of Vailea's van. Aithne and Goldarine watch her worriedly.

The doctor's visit was quick and the little group was relieved to find that Yvonne is pretty good to go. Though the cuts worry them, as they're a little too clean and deep to just be accidental bump ins to rocks like she claims they are. The doctor did still recommend she gets plenty of rest and to watch the cuts to make sure they don't get infected. He also gave them warning signs to look out for in case of real brain damage.

But now they're on their way to Yvonne's apartment building to get a bag packed for her.

"Are you going to move into the manor?" Vailea asks, making Yvonne's attention turn to her. "It's already paid for and it'd be a lot safer than that dinky little apartment you have now."

"I don't know. It's a little big for just myself," Yvonne shrugs.

"I don't know about that. You could dedicate a whole room to be an art studio. Or have a whole library. You could do whatever you want with your room," Vailea lists off. "And there's a whole big garden in the back. And that kitchen is huge. Just think of what you could do in there."

"And you could have a family some day. That house would be big enough for that," Goldarine adds.

"I'm not really interested in having kids," Yvonne shrugs.

"Understandable. Kids are menaces," Vailea smirks.

"Hey!" Pierre and Aithne frown.

"Did I say I was talking about you two?" Vailea chuckles. The two glare and pout at her. "Well, for right now you think on it. I believe it'd be best for you to stay there for at least a little while at the moment. Until we figure out what really happened that day."

"Yeah. There's a lot of security in that manor. Just to make sure it doesn't happen again," Aithne agrees.

"Yeah, okay," Yvonne sighs, leaning back in her seat. "I'm not opposed to staying at my uncle's place for a while."

"Like it there?" Sylvester asks.

"It was my favorite place as a kid," Yvonne shrugs.

"I can see why. It's really nice there," Aithne smiles. "I'm gonna enjoy staying there while I'm looking after you."

"You really don't need to," Yvonne says.

"Do to. You heard the doctor. Gotta watch for any signs of brain damage," Aithne winks. Yvonne rolls her eyes and shakes her head a little. She looks out the window again, playing with her watch once more.

Yvonne's apartment building isn't that big in all honesty. Three floors with five to six apartment rooms on each floor. The apartment rooms themselves aren't that big either, the ones in the front one bedrooms and the ones in the back three. The rest are two bedrooms.

Yvonne's apartment is on the second floor, a one bedroom one. She doesn't know many of her neighbors, but she does know the one across from her is an older lady. Why she decided the second floor was the one she wanted, Yvonne'll never know, but the lady is very nice and one amazing baker. It's not much, but it's perfect for Yvonne. Especially when she just needed out of her parent's house.

The door across from her apartment opens as Yvonne's trying to get the door open, making her and Aithne look over. The older lady steps out, surprised to see the two girls, but a smile breaks out on her face.

"Oh, Rose, dear, I'm so glad to see you again. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Josephine. I just got back from the doctor's and he said everything looks good," Yvonne replies.

"Oh, that's good. Where have you been though, dear?" Mrs. Josephine asks.

"Nowhere. It's nothing to worry about," Yvonne replies.

"Well I'm glad to see you back, dearie. I have a tray of cookies waiting for you. I'll bring them right over," Mrs. Josephine says.

"Thank you," Yvonne smiles.

"Uh, we're not staying too long. Yvonne's going to be spending a few weeks at her uncle's manor," Aithne jumps in.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll put those cookies into a to-go tray and let you girls be on your way," Mrs. Josephine smiles, hobbling back into her apartment. Yvonne gets the door open and she and Aithne go about packing some things from it into bags. Once everything is together, they head back out of the apartment, Mrs. Josephine meeting them outside with a plastic tray of cookies. "Don't worry about getting the tray back. I have thousands of them. I'm glad to see you're alright, dearie. Be safe now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Josephine. See you later," Yvonne waves.

"Bye, dear," Mrs. Josephine waves. The girls are then off, back downstairs and to the van where they head back to Yvonne's manor.


	9. The Monsters

"Holy shit, you were right," Aithne says, gaining Yvonne's attention. She walks back into the living room, looking at the fire haired girl in confusion.

It's been almost a week since she's gotten back. In that time she's been able to readjust and think things over. She's also talked to the police about what happened, though she really couldn't give any useful information. But she's been able to relax a bit more, though she's still very worried about Mutt and M'Lord and Chara.

"Right about what?" Yvonne asks. Aithne points at the TV screen, making the other girl focus in on it. It looks like it's the news channel, confusing Yvonne a bit as Aithne never watches the news. Apparently something big is going on and Yvonne really isn't all that interested until the camera focuses in on the people at the mountain.

"After allegedly being imprisoned underground for many decades, Monsters have come to the surface," the news reporter says. Yvonne's eyes widen as she looks back to the fire haired girl, tuning out the voice of the woman.

"Monsters are real," Aithne murmurs, staring at the T.V. in shock.

"Aithne," Yvonne whispers, shocked.

"Holy shit," Aithne murmurs, looking up at Yvonne.

"They got freed," Yvonne mumbles.

"Your insane story is true," Aithne says.

"You said you believed me," Yvonne pouts.

"I said it was insane!" Aithne argues. Yvonne sighs, looking towards the T.V. again but it's changed to another news article. Yvonne plays with the tag of the collar she's taken to wearing everyday as her eyes are then directed to the floor. Aithne stares at her for a long while, then sighs. "Well, we'll have to keep an eye on this, wont we?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Yvonne nods.

"Do you think your two skeletons will come looking for you?" Aithne asks. Yvonne shrugs in response. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, wont we?"

"Yeah," Yvonne mumbles.

_____

"Come on, slowpoke! You're lagging behind," Aithne teases, a few steps ahead of the nervous bruenette. "My family's not going to wait forever! So unless you want them to show up raising protective hell over the park, I suggest you pick up the pace a bit." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Yvonne sighs, picking up her pace just a bit. 

The two are coming from Yvonne's apartment instead of the mansion, so they decided to walk to the restaurant they're meeting the rest of the Rose-Locke family in. It's a beautiful day after all, why not enjoy it? 

"Not fast enough," Aithne snorts, stopping to let her cousin catch up. The two continue their way down the park's path, ignoring the other patrons and the children screaming from the play equipment. They, however, do not ignore the large figure barreling down the path and nearly knocking them over. "Hey! Watch it!" 

The person freezes, spinning on their heels to face the two humans. A very apologetic look is on their skeletal face, a more irritated look on the smaller skeletal face over the other's shoulder. 

Yvonne nearly feels her heart stop at the sight of them. Two very familiar skeletons, yet they're not familiar at all either. The taller of the two is bouncing with nervous energy that she can't recognize the skeleton she knows having, dressed up with a lot more thought than she would've expected. The other lazily draped over the taller's shoulder, looking right at home and comfy not having to do the effort of walking himself. Dressed in a lazy way the skeleton she knows would never allow himself to in public. Their teeth aren't sharp and they lack the familiar scars. Their eye lights lack the comforting purple she's used to as well. 

But they're still similar enough to give her pause, their face shapes (though lacking the pointed features she grew to love) are almost the same. Their heights and bone structures look to be about the same as well. Though their clothing choices and energy levels seem to have swapped, along with their lack of roughness, they definitely look similar to the skeletons she knows and cares for. 

"MY APOLOGIES HUMAN! I DIDN'T SEE YOU BOTH THERE!" The taller says, much louder than she was expecting. 

"It's fine. But next time watch were you're running a little more carefully," Aithne scolds, relaxing her defensive posture a little. "Someone could've gotten hurt." 

"OF COURSE!" The taller skeleton nods, the shorter just continuing his mild glare. "WE'RE IN A RUSH SEEING AS WE'RE LATE! ...... AND A BIT LOST." 

"Sure," Aithne says, eyeing the two monsters in front of them. "You're both monsters." 

"YOU HAVE A GOOD EYE, HUMAN! YES WE ARE BOTH MONSTERS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!" The taller skeleton annouces with great pride. Yvonne nearly trips at the words. 

Aithne's brows raise, looking between the skeletons and her cousin. "I'm Aithne and this is Yvonne." 

"WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU BOTH," Papyrus smiles. 

"yeah. great. we're still late, bro," Sans pipes up. The two humans are surprised to see eyes bulge out of Papyrus' sockets. 

"NYEH! YOU ARE RIGHT SANS! WE NEED TO GET GOING QUICKLY!" 

"Hang on a second. Where are you two trying to go?" Aithne asks, glancing at her shell shocked cousin again. 

"WE'RE TRYING TO GET TO THE SPOT WHERE WE'RE MEETING WITH OUR FRIENDS! I'M AFRAID WE GOT A BIT TURNED AROUND!" Papyrus says, then shows the two humans his phone with the address and the name of the place they're supposed to be. 

"Well, your first problem is you've gone the wrong way," Aithne comments, raising a brow. She points east of where they're stand, the opposite way the skeletons were running. "You should be heading that way." 

"NYEH!" Papyrus' eyes buldge again. 

Aithne sends the two off with better directions and the address put into Google maps. Papyrus runs off with Sans still over his shoulder, almost a blur. After they're out of site, Aithne turns to Yvonne with a raised eyebrow. 

"Were those you're skeletons?" She asked. "Their names were Sans and Papyrus, right?" 

"Yeah, but those two definitely weren't the ones I know," Yvonne replies, blinking in surprise. She shakes her head though, dispelling that shock. That conversation certainly proved the two aren't the skeletons she knows. Maybe they were related or something? But they certainly don't seem like they came from a place as dangerous as M'Lord and Mutt's Underground. Plus, "They certainly didn't know me either." 

"Strange," Aithne comments, face contemplative with her hands resting on her hips. But then she shakes her head, looping an arm with her cousin's and dragging her farther down the path. "Well, nevermind that! Lets go before my family puts together a search party!"

_____

"Alright, that was long and tedious and boring," Aithne yawns, stretching her arms out at the end of the news broadcast. The conference that was held for news reporters to talk to the King of the Monster just finished. The two girls watched it from the comfort of the couch in their home, deciding they didn't want to deal with the crowd and yelling that was sure to come with being there in person. "Can't say I'm too surprised at the questions asked."

Aithne huffs, raising her voice to a high, mocking volume.

"'What dangers does you kind possess to humans?' 'What do you want to gain from being on the surface?' 'Will you cause any trouble for us pathetic humans?' 'Are you gonna hurt us with your scary magic powers?'"

"I don't think that was how they worded any of that," Yvonne chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Close enough," Aithne huffs, rolling her eyes. She pushes herself up from sinking into the couch, grabbing a chip from the bowl on the coffee table. "Anyway, they mentioned that they were still looking for housing for some of the monsters. You gonna offer up this place?"

"I don't know. We could. I'm not opposed to it, but you're staying here too. Do you care?" Yvonne asks, grabbing a Cosmic Brownie to nibble on.

"I don't care. If they really bother me, this mansion is big enough that I can easily avoid them if needed," Aithne shrugs. Yvonne raises an eyebrow at her. "What? It's true. There's the other thing to of, are you even going to keep the manor or are you going back to your apartment? If you want to stay here permanently, we should probably get the rest of your stuff from the apartment."

"I still have a couple months of my lease yet. I kinda don't want to pay more for breaking it," Yvonne replies, rubbing her thumb over the silver metal casing of her pocket watch. "Maybe I'll just keep it until my lease is up and alternate? Then just move in here after. I don't think I could actually let this place go. I have so many good memories here."

"Hey, no problem," Aithne shrugs. "I get it."

She then looks at the watch Yvonne's playing with, raising an eyebrow as she examines it. She then looks up at her cousin's face, noting the souring mood she's starting to fall into.

"Anyway, I'm down for some monster roommates if you are," she speaks up, successfully distracting Yvonne from wherever her thoughts were going. "We better go get started on that though. I'm sure it's a lot of paperwork and I don't want to be up all night."

"Alright, we can use the computer in the office," Yvonne shrugs. Aithne jumps to her feet, grabbing Yvonne by the arm and pulling her up as well, which almost makes her drop her brownie.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Aithne smiles as she drags the other girl towards said room.

"Aithne! Slow down, you're going to make me trip!"

_____

"Hey, Rosey! Those monsters are coming today, right?!" Aithne yells up the attic steps. The said girl opens the door to lean out of it, spotting the fire haired girl standing at the bottom of the steps with her fists on her hips.

"Yeah, they're being brought here today," Yvonne replies.

"Got it," Aithne nods. "Are you gonna come down now? You've been up in your room all morning and you have to be here to greet these people too you know!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Yvonne pouts. "I was just cleaning my room a bit."

"You're stress cleaning again, aren't you?" Aithne asks, eyes narrowing at the brown haired girl.

"What?! No! I don't do that," Yvonne mumbles, looking to the side.

"If you're gonna clean, come clean the kitchen would you?" Aithne sighs, smirking a bit in amusement. Yvonne grumbles, trotting down the stairs, slamming her room door shut in the process. Aithne looks over her, eyebrow raising in amusement. "You trying to impress someone there? Quite the get up."

"Huh? No," Yvonne frowns, looking down at herself. She wears a black tank top with a cropped, slightly oversized and frayed at the ends, white sweater. She also has black shorts with fishnet tights underneath, black over-the-knee socks and converse shoes along with it. She's wearing the collar Mutt gave her still and has belts around her right thigh, the pocket watch strapped to it. "How's this different from what I normally wear?"

"Well, we weren't planning on going anywhere today. I was expecting your "not leaving the house" clothes," Aithne replies, air quoting the words in a dumb-tone voice. Yvonne rolls her eyes, slapping the other girl's hand down.

"Shut up. There's also people coming today. Those aren't exactly meeting-new-people appropriate," Yvonne replies. Aithne shrugs, both of them walking downstairs again.

"Yeah. I guess," Aithne nods. "You're still allergic to pants I see."

"Shut up!" Yvonne sputters. "You're allergic to anything that's not leather."

"Excuse you, I only wear leather jackets," Aithne laughs, regaining her balance quickly after Yvonne shoves her. "I've never saw you in anything other than shorts and skirts."

"Shush," Yvonne pouts, crossing her arms. The other girl rolls her eyes, moving into the kitchen.

"Is there a time they're being dropped off or?"

"They just said sometime today," Yvonne replies, taking a seat at the island and grabbing a cookie to munch on. Aithne sets a plate of apple slices cut into the shape of rabbits in front of her.

"Just great. So we'll probably be waiting around all day," she sighs, leaning onto the counter and grabbing one of the slices.

"Since when were you a culinary chef?" Yvonne asks, looking at the slices.

"Since never. But since I'm making all of your food lately, I'm going to become one!" Aithne smirks, placing a hand to her chest. "Plus I saw a tutorial on how to make these, so I had to try it."

"I'm impressed," Yvonne nods, finishing her cookie and taking an apple slice. Aithne hums in sass, spinning on her toes to go rummage the fridge. "I'll help with the cooking today. I am supposed to be the chef here."

"Wasn't that just one of the minors you took in college?" Aithne asks. "You took a few different things, like three, right?"

"Art was my major, then took a minor in writing and the culinary arts," Yvonne replies. Aithne nods.

"Are you planning to go back and finishing any of those?" She asks. Yvonne shrugs, looking down at the plate.

"Everything got really busy, then work, and I fell down a mountain. I don't know."

"You say that like it's an everyday occurrence," Aithne snorts, shutting the fridge with a bottle of water in hand. "At least you finished like two years of your college education. And ugh! You just reminded me of your work. I'm surprised they haven't called yet."

The two look towards the front door when the doorbell sounds throughout the house.

"That must be them," Yvonne mumbles, sliding off the barstool.

"We're going to have to talk about your job, they're going to be calling any day now," Aithne calls as Yvonne walks away. Yvonne rolls her eyes.

"Do they even know that I'm back yet?"

"Probably not," Aithne confesses. Yvonne shakes her head, opening the front door to find a man in a suit standing there.

"Hello. This is the residency of Ms. Yvonne Rose, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Yvonne nods. Before she can say anything else, the man walks back to the car parked in the driveway and grabs several bags out of it. He then brings them to the door and drops them at the girl's feet, making her blink in surprise.

"Good luck, lady," he says, once again walking away before she could ask him what he meant. He opens the driver's door, saying something before getting in. The back doors swing open and two monsters step out, Yvonne blinking in shock at who the monsters are.

"Hey, what's taking- holy shit. What are the chances?" Aithne comments, leaning onto Yvonne's shoulders with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are back!
> 
> But M'Lord and Mutt are not.
> 
> Edit: I came back and edited this since I wasn't satisfied with the grocery store scene. I'm much happier with what I changed it too!


	10. Settling In

"WOWIE, THIS HOUSE IS HUGE! IT IS SURELY GRAND ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO LIVE IN!" The taller of the two skeleton brothers declares.

"yeah. it's great bro," Sans doesn't seem too enthused about this whole thing, glancing around the rather remote and forest surrounded area.

"Well hey there, boys! It's just been forever since we last saw you!" Aithne smirks, leaning a little more onto her cousin. Which in turn just makes her lean out of the door more.

"SANS! IT'S THOSE NICE HUMANS FROM THE GROCERY STORE!" Papyrus perks up, looking over at the two girls. "HUMANS ROSEY AND AITHNE! YOU LIVE HERE?"

"that's great," Sans replies, smile looking more strained now.

"Well, currently yes," Aithne replies. "This here house belongs to Rosey, I'm just staying here for a while with her."

"I SEE!" Papyrus replies.

"You two can look around outside if yas like. This place has a huge backyard and garden. It's amazing!" Aithne smiles, straightening and releasing her cousin from the position. "Rosey and I'll take your bags in."

Before Aithne could grab a bag, Papyrus runs up and lifts them onto his shoulder.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, HUMANS! I WILL TAKE CARE OF OUR BAGS."

"Suit yourself," Aithne replies, pulling Yvonne back into the house more. "Most of the rooms on the second floor are free. So you can nab one of those and Rosey and I'll show you around."

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!"

"Great!" Aithne smiles, hooking her arm with her cousin. The two are then taking the two skeletons on a tour of the entire house, the girls thinking Papyrus just might faint when they showed them the kitchen and told them they could use it whenever they wanted. He must really like cooking, which just threw Yvonne for a loop.

"what does that door lead to?" Sans asks, pointing at the door between the kitchen and living room.

"I'm not sure, I've never looked down there," Aithne shrugs, looking towards Yvonne. She blinks out of her thoughts when everyone starts looking at her.

"Huh? Oh! Uhm, th-that's the door to the basement. It's uh, kind of cut in two. I'm not really sure... what's all down there," Yvonne shrugs. "M-my uncle never really let me down there too much. He used one half of it as some sort of.. personal lab or something. I'm not really sure."

"heh," Sans replies, eyeing the door again.

"Anyway, the rooms on the second floor are mostly free. I believe one is a bathroom and there's a small laundry room that's more of a closet. I took the room closest to the attic staircase, and any other rooms are free to take," Aithne chirps, nodding back towards the staircase.

"where's your room?" Sans asks, eyes leaving the ceiling to look at Yvonne.

"The attic," she replies. She then elaborates a bit on the skeleton's slightly confused looks. "M-my uncle converted it into my room because I liked... the windows and balcony it has."

"Her uncle owned this place before she did," Aithne explains. "He actually built it, didn't he?"

Yvonne nods in reply, holding onto the sleeve of her sweater.

"Anyway, you're free to go explore and pick your rooms," Aithne smiles. "Rosey and I are going to go start on dinner! Come on, Rosey!"

Yvonne yelps a bit when Aithne starts tugging her towards the kitchen, nearly falling on her face because of it.

"Aithne!"

Said girl just laughs.

_____

Yvonne jumps, nearly tossing the wooden spoon in her hand in the air. She places a hand over her heart, looking up at the tall skeleton in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, hello... Papyrus," Yvonne says, setting the spoon down. Aithne looks over from where she's working, just setting out the garlic bread onto a pan to put in the oven.

"HELLO, HUMANS!"

"Hey Paps. We'll be done in a couple of minutes. You like spaghetti, don't you?" Aithne asks, turning back to fit another piece of frozen garlic bread on the plate. Yvonne blinks as Papyrus's eyes begin to sparkle.

"I LOVE SPAGHETTI! I AM A MASTER SPAGHETTI CONNOISSEUR!" Papyrus smiles. Yvonne smiles weakly, remembering M'Lord's words. If this Papyrus is anything like M'Lord, then she really doubts that.

"Awesome, we'd love your help then," Aithne replies. "Rosey's a bit of a master chef herself. So I'm sure you two could work together."

"REALLY?" Papyrus asks, looking over at the other girl.

"It was a minor in college," Yvonne mumbles in reply, turning back to the sauce. "Uhm... can you handle the noodles? I'm almost finished with the sauce."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus nods, walking over to the stove. His brows furrow when looking at it though. "HUMAN, YOUR STOVE IS NOT HOT ENOUGH!"

"It's on high," Aithne comments, looking at the stove. "It doesn't go any higher than that."

"BUT IT WILL TAKE FOREVER FOR THE NOODLES TO COOK THIS WAY!" Papyrus frowns.

"It's fine, M'L-Papyrus," Yvonne replies quickly, glancing towards Aithne before looking back to Papyrus. She smiles reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll have enough passion to cover my stove, right? You're a master chef after all."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus preens, turning back to the pot confidently. Aithne looks over at Yvonne in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Yvonne looks over her shoulder at feeling a stare on her back, noting Sans standing in the doorway of the kitchen now. She quickly turns away from the look he's giving her to look back at the sauce in front of her.

Soon enough, the three finish making the meal and are sitting down to eat. Yvonne feels rather uncomfortable, nibbling on her food and pointedly looking away from the smaller of the two brothers. She gets the feeling he doesn't really like her.

It's not as awkward as she really feels it is. Papyrus is talking animatedly while they eat, Aithne commenting from time to time as well. Sans doesn't say very much, only saying a word or two when spoken to. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice it, but Aithne shoots a worried look towards the brown haired girl.

"I'm rather tired. I-I think I'm gonna... head to bed now," Yvonne mumbles as she finishes her plate, standing up.

"Alright. I'm gonna come up and check on you later, okay?" Aithne asks. Yvonne nods. "Don't forget to check those cuts either. Remember what the doctor said."

"I know," Yvonne stresses, glaring at Aithne. Though Aithne smirks at the red tinting Yvonne's cheeks.

"Just lookin out for you! You tend to forget," she reminds. Yvonne sighs, rinsing her plate off and heading out of the room quickly.

"she doesn't seem to really like us, does she?" Sans speaks up once the girl is out of ear shot.

"Oh no, she does. It's just that-" Aithne sighs, leaning her head on her hand and tapping the table. "It's not my place to say really, but since you two are living here now, I guess you should know. Yvonne just got back from being missing for two months. One day she just up and vanished suddenly, no note or anything. Then recently, she just showed up again out of no where. She had a lot of wounds and was really out of it and confused. She told me she fell down a mountain and was wondering some cave system for a while. But she didn't even realize how long she'd been gone for."

"fell down a mountain?" Sans asks, eyes narrowing a bit.

"OH NO! IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asks.

"Yes and yes. My family and I took her to see a doctor and she's fine. I'm just staying to make sure she is and there's no lasting trama to her brain," Aithne says, sitting up straighter.

"HOW DID SHE FALL DOWN A MOUNTAIN?" Papyrus asks, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's the thing, we don't know. Even she doesn't really know. From the sounds of what she could tell us though, it wasn't anything good," Aithne replies, tone turning dark and angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asks.

"That's just the way it sounded. Foul play, that kind of thing. And I have no reason to believe she'd lie," Aithne replies, leaning back into her chair. "But that's it. So it's definitely not that she doesn't like you. She's still working through a lot of things, even things since before her accident too.. And learning about the death of her uncle, who she was really close to.. Just be a bit easy on her. She was the one that wanted to invite a couple of monsters to stay in her big ol' house."

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFINIATELY BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" Papyrus smiles. Aithne chuckles, standing up with her finished plate.

"Awesome. Thank you," she nods. "Oh, before I forget, you're free to do whatever you'd like with your rooms, but be sure to ask Rosey or I before doing anything too drastic like knocking out a wall or somethin'. Other than that, go ahead."

The two monsters nod, watching as the girl then leaves the kitchen with short parting words.

_____

"Alright, I've got to run to the store quick. There's been some problem or something," Aithne tells Yvonne as the two walk down the stairs a few days later. "Are you sure you're going to be okay alone for a few hours?"

"Aithne, I'm not made of glass. I can take care of myself," Yvonne reminds.

"I know, but you know," Aithne replies, glancing towards the skeleton on the couch. Yvonne rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, okay. Just call if you need anything. And if anything happens I want to know right away," Aithne demands as Yvonne pushes her towards the door.

"Okay, okay. Got it Mom. Just go take care of your business already. The child will be fine here alone for a few hours," Yvonne replies sarcastically.

"And I'm the sarcastic one, huh?" Aithne snorts. Yvonne rolls her eyes, finally getting Aithne to leave after promising to call if anything happens. Yvonne grumbles a bit as she closes the door and walks back into the living room and towards the kitchen.

"heh. quite the parent ya got there."

Yvonne jumps a little, nearly forgetting Sans was lazing about on the couch. She turns back to him, shrugging a shoulder awkwardly.

"Uh yeah. Aithne's just rather... protective. I-it runs in her family a-actually," she says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"alright. i'm gonna stop kidding around," Sans says, teleporting in front of the girl. She tenses, but remains in spot. Sans seems a bit surprised she barely reacted to it, but quickly moves on. "listen kid, i don't know what you're planning, but i want you to know that if you so much as look at my bro in the wrong way,** you're gonna have a bad time**."

Yvonne takes a small step back, folding in on herself a bit and cringing back.

"I-I'm not planning anything, I swear," she replies quietly. "I-I didn't even know you two were the ones going to, to be here, er brought here."

"heh," Sans glares, eyelights catching the dog tag. Yvonne notices his eyes lingering on it, quickly bringing up a hand to grasp it. His eye sockets narrow, then looking down at the pocket watch fastened to her leg. "what's that?"

"My pocket watch?" Yvonne asks, looking down at what he's looking towards.

"yeah."

"I-it's just something my... my uncle gifted me when, when I moved up here," Yvonne replies. "H-he said he found it a-at an antique shop a-and fixed it up some.. some time ago.... It meant a lot to him a-and he told me to keep it safe.... Why?"

"heh. what do you know about magic?" Sans asks, completely ignoring her question.

"Uhm…. I-I know it's a thing monsters have," Yvonne replies. "Other than that, not much. Why?"

"'cause that watch is magic, kiddo."

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I update every other Friday! 
> 
> And if you Bendy and the Ink Machine, I posted the first chapter of a BATIM story last Friday! Feel free to check it out if you're interested.


	11. New Friends

"your watch is magic," Sans repeats, raising a bone brow at the girl and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Yvonne blinks in surprise, unhooking the pocket watch to inspect it. It... really doesn't seem any different than any other pocket watch she's saw. The silver casing has an intricately engraved swirly pattern and is about the size of her palm.

Nothing really sets it apart from any other pocket watch.

"Really?" She asks, looking up at the skeleton again. He nods. "Oh... I didn't.. I didn't know that."

"heh." Sans narrows his eyes a bit. He watches the girl absentmindedly rub the tag of the dog collar around her neck, her staring at the watch in her hands. He eyes her chest for a couple minutes, seeming to gain what he wanted to know from it. Yvonne looks up at him as he shifts in place, hand dropping to her side.

"Would you know what it does?" Yvonne then asks, tilting her head a bit.

"no clue," Sans shrugs.

"Oh," she sighs, looking back down at it again. She thumbs the outside, clicking it open after a second. The inside is rather peculiar, she supposes. The numbers on the clock's face are replaced with strange symbols she can't read, the clock looking rather normal besides that. But embedded in the clock face is a crystal cut into a four-point star, each of the points marking every quarter hour. The crystal glows blue, imperfections and bubbles in the crystal making it look like a mini galaxy. It's beautiful. And besides the crystal and symbols, that side of the watch looks completely normal.

The other side, however; that's where it gets a little strange.

The other side looks more like some type of tech. There's different buttons that do who knows what. It's admittedly a little confusing how it all fits in there anyway as well. Yvonne's never messed with the buttons, but her uncle also told her specifically not to. And she rarely ever opens the pocket watch anyway, just carrying it around because of her uncle's wishes. She can't even read the numbers anyway, and why go through the work trying to when she can just look at her phone anyways?

She hesitantly shows the open watch to Sans, who looks over it with a raised brow bone.

"D-does that mean... anything to you?" She asks. After staring for a few more seconds, he shakes his head.

"nah. looks rather strange," he comments. Yvonne nods, shutting the watch again. She hooks it back to her leg, twirling the dog tag in her fingers.

"I know. M-my uncle didn't explain any of it.... J-just told me to keep it safe. I carry it because it's.. it was important to him. To humor him.. I guess," Yvonne tells, looking at the ground.

"so it has no value to you, then?" Sans asks.

"I-it does. But only because.... because it was my uncle's," Yvonne replies, looking up at him again.

"how long have you had it?"

"A few years now," Yvonne says, looking to the ceiling in thought. "H-he gave it to me when I first... first moved up here. I-it's been a while now."

"heh."

"Anyway I could figure out what it does?" Yvonne asks curiously.

"i know a guy who could help," Sans shrugs.

"Cool," Yvonne replies, giving him a bit of a smile. They glance to the side as footsteps come running towards them, Papyrus coming into view shortly after.

"AH, HUMAN ROSEY! AND SANS! HELLO!"

"Hi, Papyrus. Y-you can just call me Rosey," Yvonne replies, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"OH, OF COURSE... ROSEY, YOUR BACKYARD IS HUGE! THERE'S A LOT OF ROOM TO RUN AROUND OUT THERE!" Papyrus smiles.

"I... I'm glad you like it," Yvonne smiles lightly.

"YES. VERY MUCH SO.. UH," Papyrus says, beginning to wring his hands together. He seems to consider his words for a few seconds, then nods. "COULD I INVITE A FEW FRIENDS TO COME OVER?"

"Oh.. Of course!" Yvonne nods. "You, uh, you don't have to ask. You can, uh, invite friends whenever you like."

"OF COURSE! I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD ASK.. IN CASE YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING!" Papyrus responds. Yvonne smiles a bit and nods.

"Well, thank you."

Papyrus just laughs, then whips out his phone. Yvonne glances towards the smaller skeleton, seeing he's just eyeing her. She smiles a little, then turns into the kitchen to grab a small snack.

_____

"I'm home!" Aithne calls out with a sigh. Yvonne pokes her head out from the kitchen, nearly tripping when she does so.

"Welcome back," she says, bracing herself with the wall. "Dinner's almost done."

"Nice. You and Pap make it?" Aithne asks, offering a wave to Sans as Yvonne nods. Papyrus then pokes his head out of the kitchen, welcoming Aithne back.

"AH, HUMAN AITHNE! MY FRIENDS WILL BE COMING OVER FRIDAY!" Papyrus declares.

"That's great, Pap," Aithne smiles, dropping onto the chair. "Can't wait to meet them."

"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus beams. Yvonne's eyes widen slightly and she ducks back into the kitchen to check on the food. Papyrus follows her after a second.

It's not long before the food is done and they're sitting down to eat. Yvonne then heads upstairs to the bathroom, Aithne following her after a minute. Sans wonders up after a few seconds, Papyrus following behind him as he's heading to his room.

"OW! Aithne! Be a little more careful please." They hear Yvonne whine.

"Well if you sat still," Aithne argues. The two look towards the bathroom curiously, Sans wondering over and looking in. Papyrus follows, a scolding remark dying on his teeth. Aithne's grumbling as she kneels in front of Yvonne, cotton puff dabbing a burn mark on Yvonne's side. Yvonne having discarded her night shirt on the sink. "How the hell'd you get _burn marks_ underground anyway? I swear most of these are too deep to just be accidental."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Yvonne mumbles, wincing a little as she takes care of a cut on her arm. "You know you don't have to help- Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"Knock that off," Aithne grumbles. "Besides, these need to be cleaned nightly. Doctor's orders. Goes a lot quicker with both of us here."

The two brothers' pause from just backing away unnoticed, noticing the cuts and burns on Yvonne. And the _amount_ of them. Littered all over from her neck to feet. All on view due to being practically naked. Though, they guess they should have figured, her arms and legs are always covered with bandages. Usually clothes as well, however.

The only problem is, they look kind of familiar. In a way.

Yvonne looks up and squeaks in shock, making Aithne jump.

"Can.. can we help you?" Yvonne asks, before Aithne could speak up. Aithne grumbles, glaring at the two skeletons before turning back to her task.

"AH, WE APOLOGIZE!" Papyrus says quickly, face heating up. "THE DOOR WAS OPEN."

"heh, yeah. sorry," Sans says, both the brothers looking away. Sans notices the bright blush on his brother's face, gloved hand covering his teeth. Though he's not doing much better in the blush department.

"I-it's fine," Yvonne says, Papyrus pulling the door closed.

"UH, MAY I ASK WHERE YOU GOT ALL THOSE WOUNDS FROM?" He then asks.

"I.. uh, got them when I... disappeared... uhm. Underground. I'm.. a bit of a.. clutz," Yvonne replies.

"She is a clutz, I'll give her that. But where she got burns underground, I don't know," Aithne grumbles.

"It's nothing to worry about!" Yvonne says quickly. "Uhm, they're taken care of."

"ALRIGHT. WE APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR INTRUDING," Papyrus says.

"It's really okay, Papy," Yvonne replies, sounding a little distracted again. "Don't worry about it."

"OKAY."

Sans eyes Papyrus, both heading towards their own rooms after a few minutes.

_____

Papyrus looks up from the pan in front of him, making pancakes like Yvonne taught him to do. A blush spreads across his face a bit from the sight of her. She's dressed rather cute. She wears a bright yellow sundress, the end almost reaching her knees. It looks rather loose and breathable, and rather bouncy. It's solid color, though the straps look a bit lacy. A white knit sweater is around her shoulders, sleeves reaching a bit past her arms but the bottom not going past her ribs. The bandages around her arms peak out through the holes in the sweater, but aren't too noticeable. She wears a pair of white converse with it, the various bandages showing on her legs. And she still wears that collar around her neck, the pocket watch hooked to a belt around her thigh.

It's very cute and Papyrus rather likes it.

Aithne comes walking a few seconds later as well, dressed almost the same as Yvonne. She wears a red sundress and white converse, but paired that with a black leather jacket and fishnet tights. She has a couple different chokers around her neck and a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her clothes are a bit more form-fitting than Yvonne's.

"GOOD MORNING!" Papyrus greets.

"Good morning," Aithne replies with a yawn, gravitating towards the coffee machine.

"Good morning, Papy," Yvonne smiles.

"I MADE BREAKFAST!" Papyrus declares, offering a plate to the girls.

"Thank you!" Yvonne smiles.

"Thanks," Aithne nods, both girls taking a plate and sitting down. "Hey, Paps, your friends are coming over today, right?"

"YES! THAT IS CORRECT," Papyrus nods.

"'Kay. Thanks."

Sans slowly comes downstairs after everyone's ate and now in the living room. He shuffles into the kitchen and grabs a bite and drink before coming and plopping lazily onto the sofa. They sit and watch TV, Papyrus getting up to do something or another often before sitting down again, for a good while before the doorbell's ringing. Papyrus jumps up from his seat, immediately heading for the door.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Yvonne and Aithne look over towards the doorway as Papyrus slams it open. They raise an eyebrow as he's quickly pulled down and a blue fist begins furiously rubbing on his skull.

"NYHO-HO-HO," Papyrus whines, trying to pull himself out of the grip. "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

A barking laugh echoes before Papyrus is released and raises to his full height. The mystery person is let in, followed by another.

"I brought Alphys with me! That's not a problem, right?" The blue fish lady asks. Well, Yvonne assumes it's a woman. She has fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail and blue scales. Her grin is full of sharp teeth and she has an eyepatch over one eye. She's just about as tall as Papyrus, only a few inches shorter. Following behind her is a small yellow dinosaur-looking monster.

"THAT IS FINE! HELLO ALPHYS!" Papyrus says.

"H-hi Papyrus," the small yellow dinosaur says.

"YOU HAVE TO COME MEET THE HUMANS LETTING US STAY WITH THEM! THEY'RE BOTH VERY NICE! THEY'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW," Papyrus says, leading the few steps back into the living room. The two human girls are saved from the awkward position when the three round to in front of them. Yvonne pushes herself up to the edge of her seat and gives the two a small smile. "THIS IS ROSEY! AND THAT IS HUMAN AITHNE! ROSEY IS THE ONE THAT OWNS THE HOUSE, HUMAN AITHNE IS JUST STAYING FOR A BIT."

"Hey," Aithne waves, a bit of a smirk playing on her lip.

"Hello," Yvonne waves hesitantly, glancing over the two again.

"HUMANS, THIS IS MY COOL FRIEND UNDYNE AND HER GIRLFRIEND ALPHYS!" Papyrus introduces.

"Hey, Punks!" Undyne smiles.

"H-hi," Alphys waves.

"Your house is huge," Undyne notes, taking a glance around.

"Uh, thanks. My uncle built it. He, uh, liked a lot of space," Yvonne shrugs, taking a short glance at the ceiling.

"NOW THAT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE HERE, WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR MY SMALLER HUMAN FRIEND AND LADY ASGORE!" Papyrus announces. Yvonne blinks a few times, then nods slowly. "I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH AROUND. THIS PLACE HAS SO MANY FUN PLACES TO CHECK OUT!"

Papyrus pulls Undyne away, Undyne whisking Alphys with them. Aithne moves over to Yvonne, sitting close by.

"They familiar too?" She whispers.

"Names yes. Otherwise no. We didn't get out very much," Yvonne whispers. Aithne nods, sitting back more. Sans eyes the two, but doesn't move otherwise. It's not long before the doorbell rings again, Papyrus running back just as Yvonne was getting up to answer. Undyne and Alphys follow behind, stopping in the living room.

"Your uncle must have liked books. And the backyard is huge!" Undyne comments. Yvonne shrugs a shoulder with an awkward smile.

"FRISK! LADY ASGORE! WELCOME!" Papyrus announces. "EVERYONE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

"Thank you, Papyrus. Frisk is really excited to see you and Sans again."

Aithne and Yvonne once again look over to see who's entering. A blue and purple missile launches at Sans, the skeleton letting out a puff from the impact but otherwise barely moving.

"hey, kiddo."

"FRISK, LADY ASGORE, THESE ARE THE HUMANS LETTING US STAY HERE! THIS IS ROSEY AND HUMAN AITHNE!" Papyrus introduces, gesturing to the two humans who wave when he said their names. "THIS IS ROSEY'S HOUSE AND HUMAN AITHNE IS JUST STAYING FOR A WHILE!"

"Hello, I am Toriel," a kind, goat-looking monster says. Yvonne blinks a few times, eyeing the lady. Sure does look like Asgore. Kind of. In a way.

"U-uh, hi. I'm Yvonne, but most just call me Rosey," Yvonne smiles weakly. "Nice to, uh, meet you."

"Hey," Aithne waves again.

A child then runs over and waves at the two girls. They wear a blue and purple sweater with brown shorts and boots. Their brown hair is cut into a bob with short bangs. They're rather cute.

"This is Frisk," Toriel introduces. Frisk waves hello with a big smile.

"Hey, Kiddo," Aithne smiles. Yvonne tilts her head a bit, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Frisk," she says. Frisk's hands move quickly, both girls watching. Oh, sign language.

'Your house is huge!' Frisk then comments.

"Yeah.... M-my uncle liked having a... a lot of room," Yvonne shrugs, Frisk looking quite happy. Papyrus whisks Toriel and Frisk off onto another tour, coming back shortly after.

Yvonne glances around at the monsters in the room, then smiles lightly. She's guessing this night is going to be fun.


	12. It Wasn't an Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning before we start! There is violence, blood, and mentions of attempted murder at the end this chapter! Please read with caution!  
Thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter!

The group has moved out to the backyard, Yvonne and Aithne taking a seat on the porch swing while Toriel, Sans, and Alphys take a chair. They watch Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk run around, Frisk taking special enjoyment of the bit of children's play equipment.

It's a rather nice day to be outside. You can hear the birds chirping all around the trees surrounding the house. The big garden has a sweet smell wafting around the back yard as well. There's plenty of shade so it's not too hot out. It's just very pleasant. This will probably be the last nice day of the season, however. Autumn is coming quickly.

"You said your uncle owns the house?" Toriel asks, looking over at the brunette.

"Oh, not any more. I, uh, recently inherited it," Yvonne replies.

"Oh, I see. I assume you stayed here often?"

"Yeah. A whole lot.... Mostly summers... and the occasional winter," Yvonne shrugs. She then looks out at the backyard, eyes lingering on the garden. "I love it here though."

"It's very nice," Toriel nods, looking back at Frisk who is swinging as high as they can on the swings. Yvonne smiles, remembering when she did the same, playing with the tag on her collar again.

After a few more minutes, Frisk comes back over and sits beside Sans to talk with him a little. And after an hour or more of running around, Papyrus and Undyne run back over to the porch, not even looking out of breath in the slightest but looking pretty happy. Frisk skips up to Papyrus, hands moving in a flurry.

"OF COURSE," Papyrus nods. "IT IS GETTING TO DINNER TIME ISN'T IT!"

"Oh, it is," Aithne mumbles, looking at her phone and then turning it to face Yvonne. Yvonne hums with a nod. "Are you all going to stay for dinner?"

"If it's not a problem," Toriel replies.

"We don't mind," Aithne shrugs, standing up. Yvonne follows, stretching a bit as she heads for the door.

"Thank you," Toriel nods. Yvonne holds the door open as everyone heads back inside again. She, Papyrus, and Toriel, Frisk following along, heading into the kitchen to make some food. Undyne stays behind, apparently caught up in a conversation with Aithne about something. They do sit down in the kitchen though, Alphys sitting next to Undyne. Sans sits at the table, talking lowly with the smallest monster.

With three people, technically four with Frisk helping a bit too, helping, the cooking goes rather smoothly. Well, almost.

Yvonne yelps half way through, dropping the knife in her hand which makes a clatter on the counter, making most of the others jump and quickly turn to her. They can smell blood, a little bit of the liquid on the blade. She's running her hand under the faucet quickly enough.

"Yvonne?" Aithne asks, already standing up.

"I'm fine," Yvonne mumbles instantly. "Just cut my hand on accident."

"You should really be more careful," Aithne sighs, shaking her hand. "I'll go get some bandages."

Yvonne mumbles unintelligibly, lifting her hand from the water and grabbing a towel.

"Oh, may I see it?" Toriel asks. Yvonne shows the monster her hand, Toriel inspecting the wound. "It's nothing bad. I could heal it for you if that's alright."

"Okay," Yvonne nods, looking at the thin cut seeping blood again. A green light from Toriel's hand covers Yvonne's and when she pulls back, the cut is gone. Yvonne smiles at the goat monster, thanking her. Toriel looks over the bandages on Yvonne's arms and legs.

"You're welcome. If I may ask though, why are you covered in bandages?" She asks, Frisk also looking curious.

"It's nothing," Yvonne replies, cleaning off the knife she was using. Aithne sits down again, looking over her cousin. "I ran into a bit of trouble is all."

'What kind of trouble?' Frisk asks.

"Underground," Yvonne answers, the monsters looking a bit confused. "Few cuts, uhm, coupla burns. Nothing serious."

"Underground?" Undyne asks.

"Uh, y-yeah," Yvonne replies, looking up with a wince. "U-uh... fell down s-somewhere. Rather not... talk 'bout it.. right now."

"Of course," Toriel nods.

They finish up making dinner, chatting while they eat. Aithne and Undyne continue their talk about training routines, surprisingly. Well, surprising for Aithne anyway.

"Yvonne, Aithne, where do you work?" Toriel asks.

"Uhm, I work at my aunt's store in town," Yvonne replies. "It's a convenience store type of thing."

"My family owns a lot of different businesses around the city. I manage a few of them," Aithne shrugs. "We dip into a lot of different things. Finished my degree in business last year."

"How wonderful," Toriel smiles. Frisk bounces a bit, moving her hands.

"Oh, so you found my box huh? I forgot about that," Yvonne mumbles, brows furrowed.

"box?" Sans asks.

"Oh, uhm. It was just a keepsake box," Yvonne says. "Had a couple of old things. Like my first pair of ballet shoes an', uhm, sketchbook. Stuff like that."

"You were a dancer?" Toriel asks. Yvonne nods.

"Was in a few different dance classes. It, uh, it was fun. My uncle entertained it," she shrugs. Aithne snorts.

"Your uncle entertained every interest you had. You were always doing something different. She mostly stayed in the artistic crafts though."

Before Yvonne could add to that, someone knocks on the door. Yvonne mumbles that she'll get it, standing up quickly. Aithne smirks and continues to tell the monsters about Yvonne's dance and art history, but abruptly cuts off with a dark look on her face when she hears a disbelieving scream from the door.

"YOU?!"

"Oh that better not be-" Aithne cuts herself off with a cough and apologetic smile. "Please excuse me for a second."

The monsters at the table look at her confused as she stands up and leaves the table, walking towards the door as well. After a few seconds there's a crash and a loud yelp that startles them as well. Stepping into the living room, they find Aithne standing in front of Yvonne, who's holding a hand to her cheek with a wince. In front of them is a seething brunette girl with almost glowing blue eyes. A few pieces of shattered glass by the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Aithne growls.

"Aithne, Aithne, it was an accident. Please calm down," Yvonne says, using one hand to grab Aithne's arm.

"Like hell it was an accident! She threw it at you!" Aithne hisses.

"Why the hell are you here?! How?!" The brunette growls, glaring at Yvonne. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"This is her house you bitch! What the hell do you mean she's 'not supposed to be here'?!" Aithne spits. Toriel clears her throat bring the attention to the monsters, and Frisk, in the doorway.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"U-uhm! Don't worry 'bout it!" Yvonne stutters, waving her hands and unintentionally revealing a long cut on her cheek that's seeping blood. "Just a little accident!"

She realizes she uncovered the cut, quickly slapping her bloodied hand back onto the cut with an awkward cough. Aithne just gives her an unimpressed look and the stranger scoffs as her disapproving eyes land on the monsters.

"Of course you'd let them into this manor," she says, eyes back to glaring at Yvonne. Undyne and Sans could feel themselves bristle just from the way she said it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Yvonne and Aithne ask.

"You know exactly what, Yvonne," the stranger hisses.

"Serafina, please. What are you doing here? What do you want?" Yvonne sighs, looking tired. Sans and Papyrus look at the girl. She looks tired, though, they can also see a look on her face that just screams that she fears this "Serafina" and would really like for her to leave. Aithne very clearly dislikes this girl too, just by the way she's protectively standing in front of Yvonne and the snarl on her face.

They also can just feel this "Serafina" isn't a good person. They all can.

Aithne scoffs at her cousin, though glares at Serafina.

"She wants this manor. She's been bugging me non-stop since your uncle died."

"This should be my manor," Serafina snarls, stomping her heeled shoe. "You should be dead!"

"Excuse me," Aithne growls, her voice lowered in warning. Her glare almost turns murderous.

"You fell down fucking Mount. Ebott! Why are you still alive!" Serafina screams. Yvonne's eyes widen, darting to the confused monsters. "You should be dead!"

"No one else knows about that," Aithne glares, eyeing the girl in front of them. "How the hell do you know she fell?"

A quick look of panic flashes across Serafina's face, she obviously hadn't meant to say that. But she quickly scoffs and rolls her eyes to cover it.

"I was told, duh."

"By who?"

"Our aunt," Serafina replies.

"I didn't tell any of our aunts," Yvonne speaks up. "Especially not your side."

"No one by my family knows about this," Aithne growls, taking a step forward. Yvonne quickly grabs ahold of her jacket. "How do you know?"

"What does it fucking matter?! I know! So what!" Serafina snarls. "There's no way she should have been able to survive a fall like that! You couldn't even see the bottom of the hole!"

Serafina covers her mouth, obviously not meaning to say that out loud. Aithne's eyes narrow, Yvonne's widening. 

"How would you know something like that?" Yvonne mumbles. "You'd have to have been...."

"WERE YOU THE ONE THAT PUSHED HER?!" Aithne suddenly screams. Yvonne both jumps and yelps, letting go of her cheek again to grab onto both of Aithne's arms. "I SWEAR TO FUCK, IF YOU'RE THE FUCKING ONE THAT DRUGGED AND PUSHED HER DOWN THAT FUCKING MOUNTAIN-"

"Aithne, please!" Yvonne yelps, barely able to hold back the struggling, fire-haired woman.

"So what if I did!" Serafina snarls. "It's not like you have proof!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Aithne screams. "Yvonne, let go!"

"No! Aithne, please calm down a little!" Yvonne pleads, trying to pull Aithne farther away from the brunette.

"SHE TRIED TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YVONNE! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Aithne screeches.

"Oh my."

Yvonne looks over to see Golderine standing in the doorway, blue eyes wide as she takes in the scene. The monsters and Frisk are still in the kitchen doorway, not sure what's going on or what to do, but looking like they were going to intervene before she spoke up. Serafina looks vaguely uncertain and certainly smug. Aithne's avidly struggling with a downright murderous snarl on her face and Yvonne's holding her back with a cut that's bleeding a worrying amount, one of her hands coated in red.

"Goldia! Help, please!" Yvonne yelps, almost loosing her grip. Papyrus jumps at her yelp, holding out a hand to hold Aithne down with blue magic. Yvonne sighs in relief as it becomes much easier to hold onto the fire haired girl, readjusting her grip.

"Okay," Goldarine breathes, readjusting her grip on the straps of her bag and taking another step into the house. She gives Serafina a scathing glare. "Get the hell out of this manor before I call the cops. If we see you on this property again, the proper authorities will be called."

Serafina glares at the gold haired girl. Goldarine points at the door.

"OUT!"

Serafina growls, but leaves after a glance at a still livid Aithne. Goldarine closes the door after she watches Serafina leave, then turns to Aithne and Yvonne.

"Alright. She's gone, you can let go now, Rosey."

Yvonne sighs in relief, letting go of her grip on Aithne and falling back onto the floor, Papyrus also letting go of his hold on the girl. Aithne nearly trips over herself, but quickly runs to the door. She screams in frustration, stomping a foot onto the floor.

"Why the hell'd you let her get away?!" Aithne yells, turning to Goldarine who's now kneeling on the floor next to Yvonne and looking at her cut cheek. "She tried to murder Yvonne!"

"And you murdering her wouldn't help anything," Goldarine responds. "We'll go to the police with this and they'll deal with it. Now, can someone tell me what happened exactly?"

"uh, i think a bit of an explanation is something we could all use," Sans speaks up, making the three girls look over at them.

"O-oh. Yeah," Yvonne winces. "R-right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda iffy about this chapter. Like it's what I planned from the beginning but.... Egh I'll keep it. Don't know if I did it well, but... I'll keep it. Eeeggghhh.  
Thank you for reading!


	13. Secrets are Revealed

"I'm really s-sorry you guys had.. had to see that," Yvonne says, now sitting in a chair with Goldarine tending to the cut on her cheek.

"It's alright," Toriel assures, sitting on the couch with Frisk in her lap. Sans also sits on the couch, Alphys in the other chair. Undyne leans against Alphys chair, watching Aithne's agitated pacing while Papyrus hovers around Goldarine. He's watching what she's doing while sending worried glances to both Yvonne and Aithne. "But we are a bit confused."

"T-that, uhm, that was my cousin, Serafina," Yvonne says. Goldarine sighs. "W-we don't have the.. the... best... relationship."

"Understatement of the century," Goldarine snorts. "That girl and her brother has terrorized and bullied and abused you and everyone they've come into contact with since they could walk. Don't underplay that."

"Y-yeah," Yvonne mumbles.

"The entire side of that family is a shit storm," Aithne growls, making everyone snap their attention to her. "A bunch of lying, thieving, underhanded, narcissistic, abusive, ass-"

"Okay, Aithne. Take a breathier," Goldarine cuts off. Aithne glares at her, ignoring the look Toriel is sending her as well. "We know that family is the worst and I think they get it too. Also, please cut down on the swearing. There is a child present."

Aithne grumbles and goes back to her pacing. The monsters move their eyes back to Yvonne.

"She said something about being drugged and pushed down Mount. Ebott? What was that?" Undyne asks.

"Yvonne went missing for a couple of months a bit ago. Actually a week or two before you all were released from Underground," Goldarine explains, placing a bandage on the cut. She then gives them a quick rundown of what happened. "Aithne and her family suspected foul play from what Yvonne was able to say, but there wasn't much to go from. As for the Mount. Ebott thing, Serafina must have mistaken that for another mountain. Yvonne said nothing about meeting monsters and she came back before you were released, so."

Goldarine shrugs. Sans eyes Yvonne as she glances away and nervously plays with her sweater sleeve.

"I see," Toriel nods.

"Yeah, well, now we do know how," Aithne growls. "That bitch drugged and pushed her."

"Aithne, please," Yvonne frowns.

"No, Yvonne. She tried to kill you. She admitted it," Aithne glares. Yvonne withers in her seat. "Why aren't you more angry about this?!"

"Aithne, don't yell at her," Goldarine sighs. "We'll take it to the police and they'll take care of it, okay?"

"It'll get taken care of alright," Aithne grumbles. "The only alright one of the bunch is fucking dead."

"Aithne, please don't do anything rash," Yvonne pleads. Aithne growls, then sighs.

"I'm not the only one who's going to be completely pissed," she says, turning to the two human girls. "Mom, Dad, and Pierre are going to be just as livid."

"Tell them the police will handle it," Goldarine says calmly. "Nothing can be done about her actions if she's dead."

"It probably wasn't just her. Her damn brother probably had something to do with it too," Aithne grumbles.

"We don't know that," Goldarine reminds. "And again, language."

"That wench is too stupid to pull off something like that on her own!" Aithne points out. Goldarine sighs.

"We know, but there's no proof he was involved right now."

"Guys," Yvonne cuts in. Aithne groans, turning to her again.

"You need to cut all ties with that side, I swear. They're all a bunch of toxic assholes."

"I do agree with Aithne. Rosey, you know this as well," Goldarine says, sitting on the arm of the chair. Yvonne sighs and shakes her head, placing her hand to her forehead. "And Aithne, watch your language."

"I know and I basically have. But can we have this conversation later, please," she asks, sitting straight again. Both girls sigh and nod. Goldarine stands up and begins to clean up the glass shards. "And my uncle was a part of that family."

"Fine. I've got some calls to make anyway," Aithne grumbles, marching up to her room. Yvonne watches her go, then turns to the monsters again with an awkward, apologetic smile.

"Sorry you guys had to see that, again," Yvonne says, rubbing her neck with her hand.

"It's alright, really. You couldn't have known what would happen," Toriel says.

"YEAH. ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asks. Yvonne nods, brushing her bandaged cheek.

"Yeah.... I'm.... fine. Thank you for... for asking."

"OF COURSE," Papyrus smiles.

After a few more minutes of talking and explaining, the guests leave. It was getting quite late and everyone was getting quite tired. Then after a few more assurances, Goldarine sighs and leaves the manor as well. Aithne hasn't left her room and Yvonne worries for tomorrow when Vailea and the boys will no doubt storm the manor. There's no way Aithne didn't tell them and there's no way they wont be coming tomorrow if they know. Hell, they may not even wait until tomorrow, knowing them.

"hey, kiddo. wait a sec, will ya?" Sans speaks up, making Yvonne and Papyrus pause from heading upstairs.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, SANS?" Papyrus asks.

"nah. just wanna talk to rosey for a sec," Sans shrugs. "wont take long. you can head up paps."

"ALRIGHT," Papyrus shrugs. Yvonne glances up the staircase, then back to Sans as Papyrus leaves. She takes a few steps towards the shorter skeleton, glancing to the side nervously.

"Is something.. wrong?" She asks.

"just wondering something, kiddo," Sans replies, eyeing the tag she's playing with. "that human, serafina right?, she said mount. ebott."

"I-it must have-"

"it must have been a different mountain?" Sans cuts off. Yvonne glances away. "judging by the way you looked when goldilocks said the same, that isn't true. an' that tag you keep playing with," Yvonne winces at the mention of it, gripping the little circle, "there something you're not telling me, kiddo?"

"I-it's... I-it's nothing... really. I-"

"... i don't like being lied to, kiddo."

Yvonne winces, looking at Sans' glare. She takes a small step back, trying to create a little more of a distance between herself and the skeleton. Her grip around the tag tightens, her mind trying to come up with anything to say.

"kid."

"Y-you're not going to believe me."

"..try me," Sans demands. Yvonne looks at him uncertainly, then to the side again.

"W-well.... I-I did fall down Mount. Ebott," she says, looking back at Sans. He raises a bone brow. "I-I think. I met you... but not you. M'Lord and you are nothing alike. You're more like... Mutt."

"you're not makin' any sense," Sans says, eyes narrowed. "m'lord? mutt?"

"Papyrus told us to call him Mutt. That's what you called him... And Papyrus called you M'Lord and I just kinda... kinda picked it up," Yvonne explains, fiddling with the tag again. "I know I sound insane, but that's what happened. I-I met Asgore in the Ruins a-and Chara and Temmie. And, and when we left, met Mutt then M'Lord. And.. and everything is still so confusing. I-it all happened twice and that strange monster-"

"what do you mean it happened twice?" Sans asks, cutting the girl's ramblings off. He will admit, he does feel a little bad for making her so nervous. The girl is basically a ball of trembling nervousness right now and it's rather pathetic. Kind of reminds him a bit of Alphys.

"I sound like a mental patient," Yvonne sighs, letting go of the collar to run a hand through her hair. "I.. I was in Waterfall with Mutt... he gave me the collar... then everything flashed white and I was in a bed of golden flowers. Chara and Temmie were standing above me... and I didn't remember anything that happened.. until I saw that strange monster again when Chara was fighting M'Lord."

Sans eyes the girl, brow bones furrowed in thought. He then looks from the collar, to the watch hooked on her thigh. He can believe she's telling the truth, though she really looks like she doesn't want to be telling him anything. Not that he blames her. This story sounds wildly impossible and downright insane. She even acknowledges that fact. But she did mention something that sounds an awful lot like a reset.

"why don't you tell this story from the beginning," Sans offers, going back to sitting on the couch. Yvonne looks at him worriedly, hesitantly sitting down. She then recounts what happened, adding in what she didn't even tell Aithne. About the second time she fell and how dangerous it was. She already dug herself a grave, wishing she just kept her mouth shut on the matter and not worn the damn collar with him around. Now he probably thinks she's insane. "heh. that's quite the story."

Yvonne flinches a bit, glancing to the side nervously.

"looks like you've got a few skeletons in your closet."

Yvonne blinks at the skeleton in surprise, then smiles after a few seconds. Sans leans into the couch, still eyeing the girl critically.

"this underground.. sounds dangerous."

"It was," Yvonne nods. "That's.. that's why I couldn't tell Aithne everything. If... if she knew... things wouldn't have been... pretty. Asgore... Asgore warned us we would be killed out there. M'Lord told us about the Underground past Snowdin.. About Alphys, the head of the Royal Guard.. and the Royal Scientist, Undyne... Queen Toriel."

"everyone sounds swapped," Sans comments, making Yvonne look up in confusion. "the undyne here was captain of the royal guard. alphys was the royal scientist. and toriel was in the ruins."

Yvonne nods, looking to the side in thought.

"So... kind of a universe where everyone's swapped with someone else," she says, Sans nodding. "And everyone was more murderous it seems."

"that collar. why'd they give it to ya?" Sans asks. Yvonne remains silent for a few seconds, thinking a bit as she fiddles with it.

"Mutt said it was protection," she nods. "It told the other monsters in Snowdin that I was protected by M'Lord and Mutt. If they messed with me, they were messing with them. M'Lord was important to the Royal Guard. I'm not sure what he did exactly, but he was a higher up. So not a lot of monsters would mess with him or Mutt."

"heh.. interesting," Sans nods. "alright, kiddo. i'll talk with alphys an' we'll see what we can find."

"Huh?" Yvonne asks.

"that watch," Sans nods to the thing. "your alternate timeline. may be connected somehow. it is magic."

"Oh.. okay," she nods. She sits still for a few seconds, waiting to see if the skeleton is going to say something else. When he doesn't, she stands up, mumbling that she's going to go get ready for bed. She makes it to the staircase.

"hey," Sans speaks up, making her look back at him. "take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you."

He then winks out of sight, leaving her confused on what he meant. But she just shakes her head and walks up to the bathroom.

Yvonne dabs some medicine over one of the burns on her thigh, sitting on the bathroom counter. She looks up when someone knocks on the door, mumbling a "come in" to the person on the other side.

"ROSEY, ARE YOU DRESSED?" Papyrus asks.

"Yeah, Paps... You're good," Yvonne calls. Papyrus opens the door, looking over the girl as she glances up quickly before looking back down. "Do... do you need anything?"

"NO! I... I HEARD WHAT YOU AND SANS SAID," Papyrus tells, looking sheepish. Yvonne looks up at him, brows furrowed. "I WAS EAVESDROPPING. I KNOW IT'S NOT THE COOL THING TO DO, BUT! SANS TENDS TO... HIDE THINGS.. FROM ME. I WOULD WAIT UNTIL HE'D TELL ME HIMSELF BUT I KNOW THE LAZYBONES WOULDN'T NO MATTER HOW PATIENT I AM."

"Yeah?" Yvonne asks, giving him a worried look.

"YES! DON'T WORRY, ROSEY. YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH ME," Papyrus assure. Yvonne smiles a bit and thanks him, his eyes then turning to the burn she was cleaning, then the other various wounds littering her unwrapped arms and legs. "THIS... OTHER ME.. DID HE DO THIS?"

"Hmm? Oh, no," Yvonne shakes her head. "The burns were from Asgore. Well, most of them. But a lot of this was from the puzzles M'Lord and Mutt made Chara and I go through. Or fights we were in with other monsters. It's not anything too bad really."

"I SEE," Papyrus nods. He then glances over her, a bit worriedly. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT, AREN'T YOU?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Yvonne nods, beginning to wrap the wounds up. "Goldia is studying to become a doctor. She's already pretty good at it. She made sure Aithne and I know the proper way to clean and bandage everything. She taught us a bit of first aid while she was at it too."

"NO, I MEAN WITH EVERYTHING," Papyrus clarifies. Yvonne looks up at him, then smiles. She hops off the counter and gives him a hug, which he recuperates a bit confused.

"I'm fine. It's really sweet of you to worry, Paps. But I'm okay, really," she reassures.

"THAT'S GOOD. YOU'RE MY COOL NEW FRIEND AND A LOT... HAS HAPPENED," Papyrus says. Yvonne chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, I know," she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"WHY DOES THAT HUMAN HATE YOU?"

"I don't know. She just always has. Maybe it was because I was obviously my uncle's favorite. And that meant everything of his went to me. This manor and his money. And they wanted it. Or at least didn't want me to have it. Who knows?" Yvonne shrugs. "It's just best to avoid them."

"I SEE. WELL, THEY ARE VERY UNCOOL!" Papyrus declares. Yvonne chuckles, smiling up at the taller skeleton. "I WILL AVOID THEM LIKE YOU SAID."

"Sounds good, Papyrus," she nods.

_____

"Yvonne," Aithne sighs, taking a step into Yvonne room. Yvonne looks up from the book in her hand, setting a pen aside. She sits up a bit more, watching as Aithne walks over to the bed and sits down. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you."

"It's fine," Yvonne replies, sitting back into her comfy position on the bed.

"No. No it's not fine. Nothing about this is fine, Yvonne," Aithne sighs, making the other girl blink at her. "Serafina tried to _kill_ you. And you were just gone for _months_. I don't.... I just don't.... _How_ are you so calm about all of this?! I don't get it! You just.... Ugh!"

Aithne falls back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"..... Non of this feels real, Aithne," Yvonne sighs. "It.... it feels like it's... happening to someone else.... or something. I knew... I knew Serafina and her brother weren't... good people but... I didn't.... I didn't think they'd.... I didn't know.... I.... I'm still processing it all.... It's... It's a lot... I... don't know."

"I.... I get it... kind of," Aithne sighs, just covering her eyes now. "And I know your immediate response isn't anger... like me... or my family.... Ugh, this is a mess."

"Yeah," Yvonne mumbles, looking back down at her journal.

"Looks like I'm staying longer than planned," Aithne sighs. "I can't... I can't leave you by yourself after this..."

"But you and your family have that trip to... Japan coming up in a few weeks," Yvonne reminds, pointing at her.

"Looks like I'm not going," Aithne replies. "I'm not leaving you here alone after your cousins attempted what they did."

"You've wanted to go to Japan since you were fifteen. You have to go," Yvonne insists. "And you were really excited. It's all you could talk about for _weeks_."

"Rosey, I can not leave you here alone," Aithne repeats, removing her arm to look at the other girl.

"I'm not alone. I've got Sans and Papyrus here. And I've got Goldia on speed dial," Yvonne replies. Aithne sighs, giving her a look.

"Mom may just cancel the trip anyway."

"I'll tell her the same thing," Yvonne replies. "You've all been looking forward to this trip for a while. You can't cancel it just because of me."

"We can and we would," Aithne grumbles, looking up at the ceiling. Yvonne gives her a look.

"Fine, you shouldn't. Is that better?"

"I still think I should stay. After all you... it's been a... a long few months... Are you really okay with being left alone... After everything that happened?" Aithne asks.

"Like I said, I'm not alone," Yvonne sighs. "And I know how to call the police. Doors are lockable and I have a bat I can use if it comes down to it."

Aithne snorts, covering her eyes with her elbow again.

"I can't see you taking a swing at them," she chuckles.

"Lets hope I don't have to," Yvonne shrugs. "You guys are going on your trip. I'll be fine."

"Lets hope, Rosey," Aithne sighs. "Lets hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer update today. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Black Lump and the Lab

Just like Yvonne thought, Aithne's family came bursting into the house almost taking the door off it's hinges. Nearly scared Sans and Papyrus half to death as they did so too. Vailea was screeching like a banshee while simultaneously strangling Yvonne for nearly an hour before Sylvester was able to calm her down again. The four then promptly shoved Yvonne into the car to take her to the police station where they said they'd look into it after taking down both Yvonne's and Aithne's accounts.

That was a few days ago and since then, the door's been fixed. Luckily, Aithne's calmed down as well, the same can not be said for her family though and maybe she's just faking it. That's very possible. But she was able to convince Vailea to not cancel their trip to Japan with a very effective puppy dog face!

Right now, Aithne's calm as can be, sitting at the kitchen island on her phone. Sans sits next to her, slowly emptying a bottle of ketchup while Yvonne and Papyrus cook them all lunch.

Then Yvonne's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_**Yvonne what the fucking hell?!**_"

Yvonne winces, pulling the devise away from her ear. Aithne looks up, her eyes narrowing.

"_**You fucking disappear on us like that and don't even think of saying a word?! Your uncle and I had to work in the store because you decided to play your fucking fake little disappearing act and we have no other workers besides you! You little fucking-**_"

"Give me that phone," Aithne says, looking as calm as can be. Yvonne eyes her skeptically while the two skeletons stare at the phone in shock. "Yvonne, give. Me. The. Phone."

"I don't think-"

Aithne reaches over and snatches it from Yvonne, making her squawk and try to grab it back. Aithne walks away, keeping her from grabbing it back.

"Hello, Mrs. Herris…. No I will not give the phone back to Yvonne," Aithne says in a sickly sweet voice. "In fact, Yvonne will not be returning to your store anytime in the future."

"What?! Aithne!" Yvonne squeaks.

"Do not call her ever again," Aithne adds, patting Yvonne on the head. "or I will personally make sure you never have any business again. Good bye."

Aithne hangs up the phone, finally letting Yvonne have it back. Aithne takes her seat back as the other three just stare at her.

"What? At least I didn't tell her what I think of her," she shrugs, looking very nonchalant.

"Aithne, you just quit my job on me," Yvonne states.

"You wouldn't do it yourself," Aithne responds. Yvonne just gives her the universal "what the fuck" look. "We both know that job was horrible. You were their only worker and neither of them ever helped you. They didn't even pay you well, barely just enough to live on and they made you work overtime without paying you for it. I'm pretty sure that's illegal for one and two, they were running you into the ground. And as I said, you need to cut ties with that toxic family."

"I'm not going to disagree with that... statement.... but that was also my job," Yvonne replies.

"I'll help you get another one," Aithne says, waving her hand. "Hell, Mom and Dad'd even give you one of their shops to run if you wanted. You only had that job because your mother practically forced you into it."

"Again, can't really disagree," Yvonne mumbles, going back to fixing lunch. Papyrus snaps out of his daze and helps her. Both the skeleton brothers stare at Yvonne for a few seconds, bone brows furrowed.

_____

Sans steps into the kitchen, eye lights instantly connecting with Yvonne's figure. He forces down a blush at her outfit, finding he's rather fond of it. More than he'd like to admit anyway.

It's rather simple. A cute oversized sweater that really looks like a dress on her. It hangs off one shoulder a bit and the sleeves almost cover her hands completely. There's a thick strip of white on the bottom, ending in lace. It doesn't look like she has anything on underneath, but when she moves you can see a bit of the black leggings shorts underneath. She also has black over-the-knee socks on and a pair of grey boots that match the sweater. She also has the watch clipped to her thigh and her nose and lip rings in. The collar is around her neck as well.

Sans clears his throat, making Yvonne jump a bit. She looks back and smiles when she realizes who it is.

"Hey Sans," she greets. "I'm almost done. Would.. you like o-one?"

Yvonne moves to the side a bit, revealing what she was working on. He thought he smelled something sweet when he walked in.. She made a batch of cupcakes. They look perfectly done, even having used one of those fancy piping bags for the frosting.

"sure, kiddo. any good?" Sans asks. Yvonne shrugs.

"I'm always told I'm good," she offers. Sans picks one up, looking at the frosting on it. Looks like some kind of flower or something. He peels off the wrapping and takes a bite, almost choking when the flavor practically explodes on his tongue.

Yvonne looks at him worriedly, raising a hand as if to pat him on the back or something.

"A-are you... okay?"

"yeah, yeah. gotta say, this cake really knocked the breath outta me," Sans winks, taking another bite. Yvonne blinks at him a few times, then smiles.

"Is it good?" She asks, finishing up the frosting of the last cupcake.

"nah, not good," Sans winks when Yvonne looks back at him worriedly. "they're breathtaking."

Yvonne lets out a snort, shaking her head a bit. Sans' grin widens, moving to lean against the cabinets.

"oh, and kiddo, alphys is gonna be in her old lab today. mind taking that watch there today?" He asks. Yvonne looks over to him, then glances at the ceiling. Finally she nods with an affirmative hum.

"It should be fine, uhm… not doing anything today, I think," she says, licking the frosting off a finger as she slides the cupcake to the side.

"great. 's back underground, though," Sans shrugs.

"That okay?" Yvonne asks.

"should be. you fine going down there?" Sans asks, raising a bone brow at her. She nods in response.

"The farthest I've been Underground is Waterfall. Where's the lab?"

"hotland," Sans replies. Yvonne nods.

"Okay. I'll be ready whenever you are."

_____

It's only a few seconds later until Sans is ready to leave. He offers her a hand after she ran upstairs to grab her purse, a bit surprised when she just takes it without hesitation. Even more surprised when she barely has any reaction to his shortcut.

"Mutt did that often. Though, not exactly the same, I think. It felt... different." Is her answer. She glances around, noticing the barren red rocks and lava underneath them.

"this is hotland," Sans nods.

"I think I prefer Waterfall," Yvonne mumbles, already getting just a bit too warm. Sans chuckles at that, nodding to the white building they're standing next to.

"alphys' waitin' in there."

Yvonne pauses, her eyes meeting that of a black blob's. It almost looks like the same black blob from M'Lord and Mutt's world. Just.. slightly different. It's still a big, hunching, glitchy black lump with a broken porcelain mask- looking face. It's smile is still wide and jagged and creepy. It's eye shapes are the same too, with one droopy eye with the cracks running up and down. The eye lights are both white though. The hands are still skeletal and have holes in the middle. It still wears a turtle neck sweater too, but white and there's no fluffy trim either.

It tilts it's head when it notices her staring at it. It studies her for a bit and she waves a little. The monster seems surprised.

"⚐☟📪 👍✌☠ ✡⚐🕆 💧☜☜ 💣☜ 👍☟✋☹👎✍"

Yvonne winces, but finds it's not as painful as before. Kind of less staticky almost. It still doesn't make any sense, but it's not as bad.

"uh, kiddo? you there?"

Yvonne jumps, looking back towards Sans who looks a bit worried. She glances back to where the other monster was, finding it's a bit closer now. She looks back at Sans again. She wonders if he'd have the same reaction as M'Lord, pondering if she wants to test it.

"Uh, sorry. But, uhm, do you see a monster over there?" She asks hesitantly, pointing over at the blank lump. Sans follows her finger, squinting a bit.

"...no?"

"Oh. Okay."

"you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Lets go," Yvonne nods. Sans stares at her for a couple of seconds, then shrugs and leads her into the lab. She glances around the seemingly chaotic messiness of the lab. It looks lived in for sure. There's a desk with ramen cups all over next to a large TV that's turned off. There's another desk with a random assortment of tools or something similar on it. There's a second floor but Yvonne's not too interested in snooping around Alphys' lab so she doesn't know what's up there. The walls are a greenish or yellow color and the floor's blue tile. There's a door that leads somewhere and a fridge next to the first desk. A bag of dog food is next to the fridge. There's also a... hole in the wall? Next to the door.

Alphys comes out of the door a few seconds after they step into the lab, nervously meeting the gaze of the other two. Yvonne gives her a friendly smile and a wave.

"H-hi Alphys. Nice... nice to see you again."

"H-hi Yvonne," Alphys replies, looking between the two. Sans clears his throat after a awkward pause, holding out a hand.

"mind if i take the watch?"

"Sure. Don't break it though, please," Yvonne asks, placing the watch in his hand.

"don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. we won't break it," Sans nods, surprising Yvonne as he joins Alphys in looking over the watch. She spends a few seconds watching the two but soon grows bored of their hushed whispers she cant hear and looks around the room instead. She takes a few steps away, looking at this and that. Nothing too interesting though. Her eyes then connect with that of the black lump again. She blinks, barely able to hold back a yelp of surprise. She glance from it to the other two who are much more interested in the watch. She looks back at the lump again, tilting her head.

It beckons her closer and she takes hesitant steps forward until she's in front of it. It stares at her, holding out one of its hands to her. She hesitantly brings her own hand up, hovering above its for a second. She then places hers in its. She gasps with a wince, pulling her hand back a second after to rub her chest.

"the hell?"

Yvonne glances back at the other two, seeing they leaned away from the watch and are looking at it confused. She looks back at the lump to see it's disappeared.

"Is.. something wrong?" She then asks, turning her attention fully to the other two monsters.

"not sure. doesn't seem like it," Sans responds, leaning a bit closer to the watch again.

"I-it r-randomly lit up," Alphys tells. "B-but we think w-we know w-what it is!"

"you said your uncle fixed it up before he gave it to you, right?" Sans asks, Yvonne nodding as she walks over, still rubbing her chest. "well, did he ever say anything about souls?"

"No," Yvonne replies with a shake of her head.

"kay. so, this watch is magical. I can tell you a bit about the soul part of it, but mechanics are more alphys' thing. you know about souls, don't ya?" Sans asks. Yvonne nods, which Sans then moves on with. "your uncle must've fine tuned this thing to your soul or something. doesn't really matter, it's imprinted onto your soul either way. it happens sometimes, i haven't saw it very often though. it's usually a soul with magic in it, but i don't think you have any."

Sans narrows his eyes at Yvonne's chest, making her look at him in confusion.

"Y-you could th-though!" Alphys pipes in. "Anyone c-can have the p-potential."

"Okay?" Yvonne tilts her head.

"U-uhm, th-th-the watch itself is actually really intricate too, a-and not just in design. I-I'm not sure the m-main purpose of it, I-it's probably what a-allowed you t-to fall into th-that other universe (w-which I'll h-have more questions a-about later), but I-it has a lot of uses and extra stuff! S-some of it d-doesn't seem to have a-any use," Alphys says, looking at the thing in her hand. She points to a screen on the side. "Th-that's some kind of projection technology, b-but that's one of the o-only things I know f-for sure. A-a lot of it I-I'd have to take it apart and m-mess with the buttons to f-find out."

Yvonne nods with a hum, looking at the watch curiously.

"I-I do know what s-some of the buttons do!" Alphys says, sounding a bit proud. She points to some of the buttons around the screen. "Th-these buttons are to control a d-dimensional box!"

"Cool," Yvonne nods.

"know what that is, kiddo?" Sans asks. She nods again with a hum. "know how to use it?"

Another nod. Sans seems pleased to not have to explain stuff.

"That's the o-only button that I know for sure what it does," Alphys states. Yvonne nods, looking over the screen and keypad under it. There's numbers on the screen and she points to that.

"Any... any clue what those numbers.. are for?" She asks. She then points to the actual watch face. "Or what those symbols are?"

"no clue," Sans replies. Yvonne nods. "i don't know how your uncle got ahold of this kind of stuff. must of had some magic to pull it off."

"I don't know," Yvonne shrugs. "Never said anything to me about it."

"maybe we could poke around his lab a bit. could've left something about it in there," Sans shrugs, dropping the watching into Yvonne's hands again. She nods, then furrows her brows the moment the watch makes contact. "woah. kiddo, you doing alright-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading everyone and thank you for all the nice comments! I read all of them, even if I don't always respond, and they always make me smile.  
Hope you all have a lovely day/night. Bye!


	15. Dance, Dance, Dance

Yvonne glances around in confusion, putting a hand to her head as she does so. She's in snow. It kinda looks like the path from the Ruins to Snowdin. She glances behind herself. Yeah, it's the path. There's the Ruins door.

She stands up and takes a deep breath, looking around again. She wonders how she ended up here and where Sans and Alphys are. She doesn't see them. Calling does nothing. Strange.... Guess she'll just walk forward a ways.

She straps the watch to her leg again before walking, glancing around once again. It's just as silent as it was the first time she walked through here. But it doesn't feel like there's hidden dangers lurking around the corner or an air that puts her on edge. It seems more light and there's something she just cant quite identify. It's nice though.

Yvonne pauses, noticing the monster by the bridge. She pauses once again, confusion stirring in her. It looks like that black lump monster from the lab and ruins. It stares at her once more and she realizes it's a little different in appearance. It looks a little more formal. With a old fashioned looking tie kind of thing, where it connects to a brooch and has ruffled fabric hanging from it. A white collar of dress shirt is also visible. But other than that, looks pretty similar to the one in the lab.

It tilts its head, observing Yvonne the same as she observes it. It then straightens ever so slightly.

"🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ✡⚐🕆 🏱☜☼☟✌🏱💧 👌☜ ❄☟☜ ⚐☠☜ 💧🕈✌🏱☞☜☹☹ ✌☠👎 🕆☠👎☜☼❄✌☹☜ 🕈☜☼☜ ❄✌☹😐✋☠☝ ✌👌⚐🕆❄✍"

Yvonne winces, but does notice that it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. She still can't quite understand any of it though.

"⚐☟📪 ✋ 💧☜☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠☠⚐❄ 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎 💣☜📪 👍✌☠ ✡⚐🕆📪 ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 👌✌☹☹☜☼✋☠✌✍"

Yvonne whines a bit, rubbing her ear as she watches the thing with one eye. She looks up a bit more, taking a slight step back at the thing approaches her. She glances to the side, then looks back at it. It observes her again, eye light lingering on the dog tag and watch for a bit longer than everywhere else.

"✋ ✌🏱⚐☹⚐☝✋☪☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 🏱✌✋☠📪 💣✡ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 👌✌☹☹☜☼✋☠✌📬 ✋❄ 🕈✋☹☹ 💧🕆👌💧✋👎☜ ☜✞☜☠❄🕆✌☹☹✡ ✌☠👎 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ✌👌☹☜ ❄⚐ 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎 🕆💧📬"

Yvonne's brows furrow in confusion, her head tilting ever so slightly. The monster seems to chuckle in amusement. Though it places one hand to its chest and bows, confusing the girl more as she blinks. It then holds out a hand, the girl hesitantly taking it. She winces once again, bringing her free hand up to her chest.

"✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📬📬📬" Yvonne glances at the monster again. It brings her hand up to its smile, surprising her when she feels it leave a kiss on her knuckles. "❄☟⚐🕆☝☟ ✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜ ✋❄💧 ❄✋💣☜ ✋ ☹☜✌✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 ❄⚐ ☞✋☠👎 💣✡ 💧⚐☠💧📬 🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 💣☜☜❄ ✌☝✌✋☠📪 💣✡ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 👌✌☹☹☜☼✋☠✌📬 ☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜ ☞⚐☼ ☠⚐🕈📬"

Yvonne blinks and the monster is gone. She rubs her chest in confusion, glancing around before sighing and continuing on. She makes it to the sentry station, blinking at seeing someone there. They have their hood up over their head and face in their arms. However, the closer she gets, she can make out the skeletal fingers of their hands.

…… She doesn't think this is Papyrus.

"..Sans?" Yvonne calls hesitantly.

. . . . She doesn't get a response.

Yvonne walks closer, leaning down and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She shakes him just a bit and calls his name again, only getting a groan in response. Yvonne pouts a bit, leaning back and thinking for a few seconds. She eyes the skeleton, tilting her head.

She does think this is Sans. Looks a little too short to be Papyrus and he's not usually into blue.... But she also isn't sure this is a Sans she knows. She's not sure how he'll react to her.... But...

Yvonne places her hand on his shoulder again, shaking him a bit more.

"Sans? Please wake up," Yvonne calls.

".... what?"

Yvonne pauses. That does sound like Sans alright.

"Uhm… I'm sorry to wake you... but, I think... I have a bit of... a bit of a... problem," Yvonne says uncertainly.

"what do ya want me to do 'bout it?" Sans grumbles, still not lifting his head from his arms.

"I-I'm.. I don't... I don't think I... belong here?" Yvonne replies, sounding more like a question. "I... I think you maybe could.. or know kind of what to do... or that- that can possibly help... help me get home.. maybe... I'm not really.. really sure what's going on."

Yvonne winces a bit, realizing she babbled and probably confused the skeleton. Maybe annoyed if the groan he let out is anything to go by. He starts pushing himself up.

".. kid, what're you talkin-" Sans cuts himself off when his eye sockets land on her. She tenses nervously as his eye lights go out. But he's not doing anything other than staring at the moment.

"Uhm.. hi," Yvonne mumbles. Sans still just stares. "S-sorry to bother you... but I'm really- really confused... and I.. you seemed to... kind of..." Yvonne sighs, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"... no," Sans replies, his eye lights coming back slowly as he realize this human isn't a threat.... So far anyway.

"Do.. do you recognize me?" Yvonne asks hesitantly. She eyes him, noticing his jacket is now a sweatshirt.

"..no?" Egh… she thought that was the case. Sans eyes the girl, noticing she's now playing with the tag on the collar around her neck. He can barely make out the engravings on it at the angle she has it at.

"Of course... My name's Yvonne. People call me Rosey though," the girl introduces.

"i'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know me," Sans speaks. Yvonne winces a little a nods.

"Uhm… I'm gonna sound crazy.. but I've already met you and Papyrus three times now... Kind of," she mumbles, glancing to the side. Sans raises an eye ridge. "Uhm… I've met you, but not you... It's kind of hard to explain. Uh.. I'm not really sure what's.. what's different here... But I was in a lab with you and Alphys… then ended up here and... and you've said something about.. about alternate timelines? Or universes... something like that?"

… Sans stays quiet, simply eyeing the girl critically. He then seems to decide she's telling the truth or something as he relaxes again, leaning back a bit more.

"soo... what do you want me to do for ya?" He then asks.

"I.. I don't know," Yvonne frowns. She looks down at her watch, then back up at the skeleton giving her a lazy look. She glances back down. "I-I'm not sure... what's going on. O-or how I got here. Sans said... er, you-he thought... my watch might have had something to do with it? B-but.. he and Alphys.. didn't mention it while they were looking at it."

"watch?"

Yvonne nods, unhooking it from her leg again and showing it to him. Sans eyes the thing, but doesn't make a move towards it. He hums, standing up. Yvonne takes a couple steps back and she's surprised as he jumps right over the station in a fluid motion she never thought Sans could make.

… ugh, she may need to come up with nicknames.

Yvonne glances over him, noticing he really looks the same as the Sans she was just with. Just his attire is a little different. His blue jacket is replaced with a blue sweatshirt, his basketball shorts with sweatpants, and his pink slippers are replaced with untied tennis shoes.

Sans shoves his hands into the sweatshirt pocket, eyeing the watch again.

"well, the thing's magic," he shrugs, eyeing the dog tag again. His eye sockets narrow as he finally gets a look at the names etched into the tag. Before he can say anything though, he's cut off.

"SAANS!"

Sans chuckles as the human girl in front of him jumps about two feet in the air, then looks over at his brother approaching them.

"hey, bro."

"SANS! WHAT ARE... IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Yvonne blinks in surprise as she turns to look at Papyrus. He... looks very different. He wears a dress shirt, black pressed pants, tap-dancing shoes, and a red rose is his left breast pocket. 

"yup," Sans replies. Yvonne notices he's tensed again. Though she jumps again as Papyrus runs up to her.

"HUMAN!" He bows, then holds out a hand to her. "YOU MUST DANCE WITH ME!"

"I-u-uh, what?" Yvonne asks, blinking.

"DANCE, OF COURSE!" Papyrus smiles, not deterred from her hesitance at all. Yvonne drops her hand in his without much thought, yelping a bit when Papyrus pulls her towards him with a fluid motion.

"U-uh.. I haven't danced in a while," Yvonne mumbles, not even sure why they're dancing in the first place.

"NYEH HEH HEH! SILLY HUMAN. JUST GO WITH WHAT FEELS NATURAL!" Papyrus smiles.

"O-okay?" Yvonne blinks. It then that she can hear it, or more accurately feel it. A song, a rhythm and beat. It screams "Papyrus", almost feeling.... familiar.. in a way.

That seemed to be the only go ahead Papyrus needed as he begins to lead her around. Yvonne relaxes more, matching her steps with his.... She recognizes the dance. It's a Latin style, Tango or Salsa, but with Papyrus' own unique flare to it. But very high energy. Yvonne notes that while she didn't practice this style of dance much, you'd never be able to tell while she dances with the skeleton. Seeming to know exactly when and how to move along with him.

She giggles a bit as Papyrus drops her into a dip then effortlessly pulls her back up, only to throw her into a flawless twirl. He easily pulls her back to himself and lift her off her feet, then sets her down again. Kick, twirl, slide, drop, lift, kick, drop, slide. If she had to guess, just from feeling alone, she wouldn't doubt she knew the movements from her soul, just from how smoothly executed the dance is.

They finish with a flourish, Yvonne smiling up at the taller skeleton. She's still surprised at how well they danced together. She then glances back at Sans, who's staring at her intensely. She can't really tell whether it's a good thing or not, but he's got something going on in his skull.

"YOU'RE A WONDERFUL DANCER, HUMAN," Papyrus smiles, letting go of the girl.

"Thank you," Yvonne smiles. Though she nearly trips as she takes a step back, wincing in pain.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asks, alarmed at the sudden change.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she nods, but still grabs the hem of her sweater and pulls up. Both the skeletons let out a choked sound, quickly looking away from her.

"H-HUMAN?!"

"Shit," she whispers with a sigh.

"k-kid, mind putting your sweater down," Sans coughs.

"I'm bleeding," Yvonne mutters indifferently.

"what?" Sans asks, looking back at her in surprise. And he does see it, a bandage on her side, leaking blood. He also notices various other bandages wrapped around her stomach and peaking out from her socks and leggings.

"W-WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?" Papyrus asks, alarmed. Yvonne drops her sweater, blinking a few times.

"I-it's a long story," she replies. "Is th-there a bathroom I could use?"

"come on," Sans ushers, grabbing her arm and Papyrus'. She tightly closes her eyes, opening them again with she feels her feet hit the ground. It's also much warmer. "shit, you're shaking. Is that bad?"

"N-no. Just cold," Yvonne assures, pulling up her sweater again. "Do... do you have bandages o-or an aid kit?"

"WHY DON'T WE JUST HEAL YOU?" Papyrus asks. Yvonne blinks, looking up from pealing the bandage off.

"You can do that?" She asks, putting pressure onto the cut. Both skeletons nod, looking away from her again.

"paps can anyway," Sans replies, sneaking a glance at her. "it's... i wouldn't say intimate, but it reveals the soul. in a way."

"Is it okay to do that then?" Yvonne asks, looking back down at the cut. "The cut's slowly healing, but it's not that painful or anything. You... you don't have to... heal me."

"IT'S ALRIGHT," Papyrus nods. He still has a blush on his cheek bones as he looks at her though. He slowly looks at the cut, cringing at the sight of the blood.

"D-do you have paper towels or something?" Yvonne asks. "J-just to clean up th-the blood."

Sans disappears, reappearing a few seconds later with a towel. Yvonne winces a bit, noticing that it's cloth. She still thanks him, looking down at her side again. She pulls the bandage off, wincing a little as it pulls at her skin. She quickly grabs the towel, pressing it to the cut.

"Ack, this is the one with the stitches," she mumbles, pressing the towel harder against her side.

"how many of these injuries do you have?" Sans asks, eyeing the various bandages on display.

"Q-quite a few. Some burns too. Various other things," she admits, lifting the towel again. Noting that the bleeding has stopped again, she dabs around the cut to clean some of the blood. Would work better if the towel was wet though...

Papyrus kneels down, looking at the cut with narrowed eyes. Sans comes around to look at it as well.

"Doctor did say no physical activity," Yvonne mumbles, looking at the green glow beginning to encase Papyrus' hand. "These are healing much slower than normal though."

"how'd you say you got this?" Sans asks.

"Long story," Yvonne mumbles, glancing from Sans to Papyrus and back to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now in Dancetale! Ta-da!  
I really love all of your comments. They give me life. XD  
Thanks for reading!


	16. Interdimensional Phone Calls

Sans and Alphys blink at the empty space where Yvonne was once standing, too shocked to move at the moment.

…… She's not there anymore...

Sans blinks back to awareness as Alphys begins to panic. He quickly begins to realize what happened, turning to calm the other monster down before she can go into a panic attack.

"O-oh d-dear! W-what d-do we d-do?! W-what h-happened?! W-where'd sh-she go?!"

"alphys, i'm going to need you to take a deep breathe. it's alright. she took a shortcut," Sans says.

"Y-you mean s-she t-teleported?" Alphys asks, Sans nodding in response. "W-well, where'd she go?"

"i don't know," Sans shrugs, looking back to the spot she was in. He begins to think a bit. She disappeared the moment he dropped the watch back in her hand. He knows it's magic, theorized it could be what dropped her into that other timeline...

But he couldn't find anything that would point to it _being_ able to do such a thing. But, nothing would really work for them either.... So could she be in another timeline again? …… He's not sure.

"she couldn't have gotten far," Sans decides, turning back to the nervous scientist beside him. "we should start looking around the underground. call anyone you trust to come help look."

Alphys nods vigorously, pulling out her phone and beginning to tap on it quickly.

"O-okay done," she then announces. "I-I can begin l-looking around Hotland."

"i'll go wait for everyone to arrive," Sans nods. Alphys nods and heads for the door, Sans shortcutting up to the entrance to the Underground. He then fires a quick text to Papyrus to get up here as fast as he can.

Sans glances out from the ledge where they took their first look at the surface world. It's still as amazing as the first time he was able to get a look at it. Back before the kid started resetting everything again and again and again.

He's broken out of the view as a purple and blue missile launches at him, almost making him trip. He looks down at Frisk, sighing a bit.

"hey, kid."

'Are you and Alphys okay? What happened?!' Frisk signs quickly.

"woah, everything's fine. alphys and i are fine," Sans replies. Toriel walks closer, worry and confusion marring her face.

"What is the matter then? Alphys had texted Frisk to come to come back to the Underground as fast as they could."

"ya know the humans me and paps are staying with?" Sans asks.

"Of course," Toriel responds, a little bit of wince coming to her face at the thought of how poorly the nice visit had ended. "Are they alright?"

"we're not really sure right now. alphys and i were looking at something for one of them and she disappeared," Sans explains, rubbing the back of her next. "alphys is looking around hotland right now, but we need all the help we can get."

'Which one disappeared?' Frisk asks, looking more worried.

"rosey," Sans replies, trying to shove his own worry down more. He can't say he isn't worried Frisk wont reset for this, but he also isn't completely sure Yvonne would come back if they did.

"Alright. We'll start looking right away," Toriel nods, looking much more worried. It's not really that surprising for the goat monster to be worried about the girl, not to him at least. "We'll check the Ruins."

Sans nods, Frisk running ahead of the goat monster as they head deep into the Underground once again.

After Frisk and Toriel arrived, Undyne, Asgore, and even Mettaton arrive. After calming Undyne down and assuring her Alphys is fine, he explained what's going on to the three and they head into the Underground to search as well. He did have to explain what Yvonne looked like to Asgore and Mettaton, and make sure Mettaton understood this is a need-to-know situation.

He was a bit surprise to see Undyne looking a little more than concerned at the knowledge the brown haired human had gone missing. But he does suppose it's not too out of character for the fish lady. Undyne had always cared for the weaker among them, in her own way, even if she admired and sought out to the toughness of everyone. And Yvonne certainly exudes this air of helplessness or fragility. In some ways, she's like Alphys as well. In shyness and sometimes awkwardness.

Sans looks relieved as the last monster to show up, which is his brother of course. Papyrus runs up to the shorter skeleton, looking very worried.

"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON? IS ROSEY ALRIGHT?" He asks. Sans really doesn't like the worried look on Papyrus' face. And as much as he'd like to tell him everything fine, he can't.

"we're not sure, paps. we don't know where she is," Sans replies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"she disappeared," Sans replies. Papyrus frowns more, looking a bit confused.

"DO YOU MEAN SHE TOOK A SHORTCUT?" Papyrus asks, Sans nodding in response.

"everyone else is already looking around for her," Sans tells him. Papyrus looks contemplative, staring at the entrance to the Underground. "we're not sure where she is or if she's alright. hell, she might be across the ocean for all we know."

Sans has to admit the more he thinks on it, this situation is more than a little worrisome. This could end badly for monster kind as a whole if Yvonne isn't found. There's no doubt they'd be blamed for her disappearance, right after she just got back from another disappearance too. And a poor human girl disappearing by the hands of the monster she so graciously welcomed into her home, wouldn't look good for them.

And fuck, he almost forgot about Aithne. She's going to dust him if she finds out about this.

"DO YOU THINK SHE COULD HAVE GONE TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE?" Papyrus asks, startling Sans. He stares at his younger brother with wide eye sockets. "YES I KNOW. I HEARD YOU AND ROSEY TALKING ABOUT IT."

"...… i don't know, paps…. it's possible," Sans eventually replies.

"HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ASKING HER?" Papyrus asks.

"we can't ask her if we don't know where she is," Sans points out.

"HAVE YOU TRIED CALLING HER?" Papyrus asks. Sans stares at him blankly for a few seconds, then brightens a bit.

"paps, you're a genius. do you have her number?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus beams with a little laugh, whipping out his phone. "JUST ONE OF THE MANY THINGS YOU GET BEING A BEST FRIEND!"

Sans chuckles, watching as Papyrus looks through his contacts.

He hopes this works.

_____

Yvonne watches as Sans takes the stitches out of the now healed cut as Papyrus works on her other injuries. He's not healing them all himself, but he is adding some kind of monster medicine that will help heal them faster according to the two monsters.

The three of them look over at Yvonne's purse as the phone inside starts ringing. Sans looks at her confused, raising a bone brow.

"who's that? i thought you're from another world or something?" He asks.

"I am," Yvonne replies, just as confused. She takes the purse from Papyrus as he hands it to her, digging out the phone from its depths.

"WHO IS IT?" Papyrus asks curiously.

"It's, uhm… it's Papyrus," Yvonne blinks, the two looking even more confused. She coughs. "Uh, another Papyrus."

She answers the call before it can go to voicemail.

"Uh... hello?"

"AH! ROSEY! YOU ANSWERED!" Papyrus' happy voice replies. The Sans and Papyrus of this world eye the phone in surprise. "WOULD YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm at your house," Yvonne replies, glancing at the two skeleton brothers she's with now. "But, uh, I'm here with you and Sans."

"ARE YOU SURE? BECAUSE SANS AND I ARE AT THE BARRIER," Papyrus replies.

"... I'm positive," Yvonne replies. "Uh, can you put Sans on?"

"SURE!"

"hey, kiddo. you said you're with us?" Sans' voice comes through the speaker. The Papyrus next to her looks at the Sans on the other side of her.

"Uhm, yeah. Looks like I'm in a different universe again," Yvonne laughs weakly.

"are you okay? you're not in any danger, are you?" Sans asks.

"No, no. I'm safe. It's safe," Yvonne assures. She glances over as Papyrus sits next to her instead of kneeling. The Sans next to her shifts a bit, holding out a hand.

"can i talk to him, twinkle toes?" He asks. Yvonne nods.

"Uh, the Sans I'm with wants to talk to you. Here," Yvonne places the phone into his hand, Sans then placing the phone up to where his ear would be.

"hey. i guess you're another sans, huh?" He grins. Papyrus sighs, looking back at Yvonne and hands her the sweater dress she discarded onto the couch arm.

"EVERYTHING IS WRAPPED UP ONCE MORE. THEY SHOULD HEAL FASTER NOW," he tells her.

"Thank you, Papyrus," Yvonne smiles. She looks on curiously as he blushes, finding she can't express how cute it is.

"calm down, buddy. i ain't going to hurt her. but i am curious as to why she showed up here with a bunch of magical wounds," Sans speaks up. Yvonne turns to him again, surprised at the accusatory tone in his voice. "you know anything about that?"

"Wha-? Sans, that's not his fault," she protests, not sure what she's reaching out to grab. Sans dodges her hand anyway, standing up from the couch and walking away. "Sans!"

"we need to have a bit of a chat, huh?" Sans says to Sans. He then disappears from sight, making Yvonne puff out her cheeks in a pout. Papyrus laughs at the expression, patting the human girl's shoulder.

"OH WELL. SANS WILL BE BACK! IN THE MEANTIME, YOU CAN HELP ME MAKE DINNER!" Papyrus declares. Yvonne looks back at him and nods slowly, standing up with him. "AND I'D LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS OTHER ME!"

"Sure," Yvonne smiles, following him into the kitchen.

_____

Sans comes back almost an hour later, luckily still on the call with the other Sans. She take the phone back, speaking up before Sans can hang up.

"Sans, wait. Before you go, I have to tell you something," Yvonne speaks up, making this world's Sans and Papyrus look at her confused.

"what is it, kiddo?"

"Can Papyrus hear me too?" Yvonne asks.

"YOU NEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HEAR SOMETHING, ROSEY?"

"Good. Okay, don't tell Aithne any of this," Yvonne stresses. "She'll flip out."

"kind of figured that, kid," Sans replies. "but how we going to keep this from her?"

"Right now she's on a business trip with her family," Yvonne replies, scratching the back of her neck. "I made her go since she was looking forward to this trip since forever. So she's going to either call the house phone or my phone... Just tell her I'm fine or taking a nap or something if she calls. Just _don't_ tell her what's going on. With everything that happened, she just might try to kill you."

The Sans and Papyrus she's with look alarmed and concerned. She smiles at them weakly and shrugs.

"got it. we wont tell her," Sans replies.

"I WILL NOT TELL HUMAN AITHNE ANYTHING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES TO KEEP THIS A SECRET!"

"Great. Thanks guys," Yvonne nods.

"don't worry, kiddo. we'll figure out a way to get you back where you belong. the watch got you there, i'm sure it can get you back," Sans assures.

"I know," Yvonne replies, leaning against the counter. "But it took a while last time. Ended up being two whole months."

"we'll figure it out," Sans replies. "you'll be back in no time."

"Alright," Yvonne nods, taking a deep breath. They exchange goodbyes and hang up, Yvonne turning back to the two skelebrothers she's with now.

"two whole months huh?" Sans asks.

"Yeah. Really didn't feel that long though," Yvonne shrugs.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asks.

"It's a long story," Yvonne sighs.

"heh. seems like you're full of long stories, huh? well, we've got time," Sans shrugs, leaning back. Yvonne sighs again and nods, retelling the two brothers everything that happened while she helps Papyrus finish dinner.

_____

"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAD A ROUGH TIME," Papyrus says, both brothers looking concerned. "THESE OTHER USES SEEM VERY DANGEROUS."

"They weren't really," Yvonne assures. "After we cleared their puzzles, M'Lord basically wouldn't let us leave out of worry. Even if he didn't express it like that... And Mutt was really sweet. To me at least."

"YES, BUT THOSE PUZZLES WERE VERY DANGEROUS," Papyrus points out.

"I... cant really dispute that," Yvonne says, glancing away and rubbing the back of her neck. "But the Underground as a whole there was very dangerous. It was a kill or be killed world."

"well, it's good you made it out of there in one piece, twinkle toes," Sans comments. "sounds like you've had quite the adventure."

"That's just what I had to deal with in that Underground. When I got home there was a whole 'nother complete mess to deal with," Yvonne sighs, glancing up towards the ceiling. "...I would've rather been with Mutt and M'Lord than deal with that."

"that bad?" Sans asks.

"Not.... really. Kind of. Just very.... upsetting," Yvonne stutters, rubbing her arm.

"THESE OTHER US, THEY DIDN'T HURT YOU TOO, DID THEY?" Papyrus asks.

"No, no. They didn't do anything, they're fine.... It's family related," Yvonne tells. "It's getting dealt with still. But it'll be fine."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT?" Papyrus asks worriedly. Yvonne shakes her head, looking at him with a soft smile.

"No. It's alright," she assures. "Thank you though."

"OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HERE IF YOU WISH TO TALK!" Papyrus assures, a light blush overtaking his cheekbones again. Yvonne smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but to me it feels like it's been a month since I've updated.... Not sure why though...  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Light Up Peace

"GOOD MORNING, JEWELS! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" Papyrus asks as Yvonne walks into the kitchen the next morning. She yawns, nodding as she does so.

"Yes. Thank you."

"OF COURSE! ONLY THE BEST FOR A GUEST OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Yvonne chuckles a bit, looking to the side as Sans enters the room behind her. He rubs an eye while doing so, leaning against the wall.

"Good morning," Yvonne smiles.

"mornin'," Sans greets, taking a plate that Papyrus offers to him. Yvonne takes the one he offers to her and they sit down to eat. Yvonne eyes the plate, then looks up at Sans. He winks at her and as soon as Papyrus has looked away, the food on her plate disappears. "well, i'm stuffed. thanks for breakfast, paps."

"Thank you," Yvonne smiles. "It was great."

Papyrus preens at the compliment, turning back towards the kitchen. Sans gives her a smile.

"hey, paps. i'm taking twinkle toes out for a bit."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus asks, sticking his head out of the kitchen again.

"lab. see what we can do with the hopping situation," Sans replies. He then looks at Yvonne again. "if that's alright with you."

Yvonne nods, glancing down at the pocket watch on her thigh.

"gonna need to watch the time though. alph' is having a few guests."

Yvonne snorts, raising an eyebrow while Papyrus narrows his eye sockets.

"SANS..?"

"ready to go?" Sans asks, holding out a hand to Yvonne. She chuckles and takes it easily. She closes her eyes as the world shifts, only opening them again when she feels her feet hit the ground. She glances around the room, noting that she's not in the lab.

She finds herself in a place that looks more like a bar. The floors are wooden and there's a few tables and booths set up. All of them are occupied by various monsters too. The bar has two open stools and there's shelves lined with various drinks behind the bar. A jukebox is to the side in the corner. There's a table of dogs playing poker, another smaller table behind that with one dog playing poker by itself. What looks like a drunk bunny sits in the booth closest to the door and a plant-looking monster with huge teeth in the booth behind the bunny. What looks like a fish, a duck, and a horse sit at the bar. Then there's a man made of fire behind the bar.

Yvonne's pretty sure she's never met any of these monsters before. But she believes the dogs are the canine unit Papyrus has talked about before.

Yvonne has to admit, the atmosphere of the place is very warm and inviting. She can almost smell what she thinks is the scent of a burning fire place. She can almost liken the cozy feeling to the Christmas Eve nights she spent at her Uncle's manor in the past. It brings a smile to her face.

But she's still a bit confused. This isn't the lab, so she's not sure why they're here.

"thought you might want to grab a bite," Sans speaks up, leading her to the bar. "ya can't tell me that other sans hasn't brought ya to grillby's before."

"No. I've only been to Muffet's before," Yvonne answers.

"muffet's?"

"Mhm. Mutt took me there a few times. Drove M'Lord crazy. I'm pretty sure he did it to annoy his brother half of the time," Yvonne shrugs with a smile. Sans chuckles at that, looking over as the fire monster steps over to them.

"well, this is grillby. makes the best food you've ever tasted," Sans nods. Yvonne smiles at Grillby.

"It's nice to meet you."

Grillby nods his head, but shoots Sans a curious look. Sans orders some food for the two of them, chatting lightly with the girl until the food is gone. Once finished, Sans takes Yvonne's hand once again and they're in the lab.

It's not much different from the lab she was in before. It feels much the same too. Messy, awkward, and like it's missing something. Or something isn't quite right. Though Yvonne wouldn't be able to tell what is missing or wrong. Just a feeling.

"S-Sans!"

Yvonne turns and spots Alphys standing there. She looks quite nervous and the only difference from the Alphys she met before is an armband.

"W-what are y-you doing here? I-is that a h-human?!"

Well it seems Alphys has spotted her now. Yvonne smiles and waves lightly. Alphys still looks very nervous and Sans looks rather relaxed.

"yeah. she's a human," he answers, glancing easily to the girl beside him.

"A-are you taking h-her to A-Asgore?"

"nope. she's gotten into a bit of a hopping situation," Sans replies. Alphys looks confused.

"A-a what?"

"we just came to borrow the lab for a bit," Sans shrugs. He then turns to Yvonne, holding out a hand. "may i?"

Yvonne nods, taking the watch off her thigh and placing it in Sans' hand. Alphys still looks confused but gives him the go ahead to her lab. Sans clicks the watch open, walking over to one of the benches. Yvonne looks around, then at Alphys who is still looking between Sans and her in confusion.

"I-I didn't know a h-human was in th-the Underground," Alphys says.

"I didn't exactly end up here on purpose or a normal way," Yvonne hums, rocking on her heels a bit.

"W-what?"

"I'm not really sure either," Yvonne shrugs, glancing around the lab again. Sans calls Alphys over and Yvonne leans onto a wall to gaze into space while she waits.

_____

Well, it's been about a week or so since she fell into this Underground. Sans and her have gone over to Alphys lab each day so he and the lizard scientist could look over her watch and they haven't been able to get it to work or find out anything that the other Sans and Alphys haven't.

She texts Papyrus a lot while they're busy, both of them. Just general stuff with this universe's Papyrus and updates the other Papyrus and Sans about what's going on and how she's doing. She has figured out a nickname for this world's Papyrus, which she put in as his contact name. She's decided on Tango. Still hasn't figured out something for Sans though.

Papyrus also took the time to teach her the customs of this Underground, the both of them having fun while doing so. Yvonne's shown him, and Sans when he comes out to watch, some of the dance routines she used to do while they were at it. She honestly hasn't had that much fun in years.

She glances up from her phone to look around the lab, tilting her head back and forth to loosen her neck a bit. Her eyes land on the lump again, blinking in surprise. It's smile grows as she notices it, bowing to her. She glances towards Sans and Alphys, then back to the other monster. She bows back, taking the hand it offered her.

The monster helps her back to her feet and Yvonne notices it stands a bit taller than before. Or, she thinks it does. The lump places a hand on her waist, holding her hand just a bit tighter as it spins with her. She blinks and in the next second, all she sees is black around her and the lump. She glances to the side, then back at the monster in shock and confusion, but it just smiles.

It's... oddly silent. That music she can just feel whenever she dances with Papyrus... just isn't there. She doesn't feel any music or tune or anything. It's... just silent.

The monster steps with her in a wide circle, turning and spinning every step or so, and she finally recognizes what the steps are to.

_One two three. One two three. _

The waltz.

She glances to the side again, spotting... another lump. And another one on the other side.

_One two three. One two three. _

It's the same ones from the other two universes.

_One two three. One two three. _

She blinks again, the two leaving her sight as she turns in another circle with the monster dancing with her.

_One two three. One two three. _

She's surprised again to see _more_ of the lumps. There's _more_ of them.

_One two three. One two three. _

The monster lets go of her waist to spin her around and when she stops, she realizes she's back in the lab. The monster bows with a wide smile, Yvonne blinking at it in confusion but curtsying back. As she straightens, the lump is gone again and she looks around for it.

"uh, twinkle toes? you looking for something?" Sans asks, now standing a few steps behind her. She turns on her heels to face him, taking one last look around before answering.

"I... I guess not?"

"oookay," Sans says, still looking confused. Alphys looks quite perplexed as well and takes a look around herself. But Sans shakes his head, handing the watch back to the human girl. "that watch of yours is really strange. we're really not having any luck in understanding it."

"The other Sans has been looking for anything about it in my Uncle's lab, but he hasn't found anything either. I'm not really sure what he did to it," Yvonne replies, looking at the shiny contraption in confusion. "Hadn't told me anything about it either. Just not to play with the buttons."

"C-could you a-ask your uncle a-about it?" Alphys asks.

"Sadly, no..... He died a few months ago," Yvonne mumbles, hooking the watch to the belt. ".......I suppose.... I suppose it would've made things easier if he left a manual, huh?"

"yeah," Sans sighs, but leaves it at that. "want to head back?"

"Sure," Yvonne nods. Sans takes her hand, but heads for the door instead. Yvonne looks at him confused.

"thought we'd take the scenic route," he shrugs.

"Mr. Lazybones is gonna walk?" Yvonne teases, making Sans chuckle. They miss the look Alphys is giving them as they leave, eyes wide and hands to her face.

Yvonne looks around as they enter Waterfall, noting how it looks the same as when she went with Mutt. Her smile widens as she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I think Waterfall is my favorite place in the Underground," she whispers, not wanting to break the quiet ambiance. Sans blushes a bit at the look on her face, squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

"you've been everywhere underground?"

"No. But I doubt anywhere else can top this place. It's _beautiful_," Yvonne replies, turning her smile to him. Sans glances away, but nods.

"also where undyne lives," he tells her. "so we better step carefully."

"Okay."

They walk in silence for a bit longer, just taking in the air of peaceful silence. After a while, Yvonne looks back at Sans. He looks pretty relaxed, but his eye lights shift around every so often.

"Sans?" Yvonne speaks up again, still in a quite voice.

"yeah?" He turns to look back at her.

"... Why don't you... dance anymore?" Yvonne asks.

"... heh... i do. sometimes," Sans replies, looking away from her again.

"Really? I'm guessing you're a pretty good dancer. Just from the way you move," Yvonne hums, looking off to the side again.

"... heh, heh... why'd you stop dancing?" Sans asks, glancing away from her again.

"Work.. and school.. Had too much to do and not enough time... The last few days dancing with Papyrus have been a lot of fun... I forgot just how much fun dancing is... and how much I enjoyed it," Yvonne muses, eyes following the glowing crystal stars on the ceiling. They walk in silence for another few seconds, but Yvonne almost stumbles when Sans suddenly stops. She looks back at him in confusion, tilting her head.

"heh, heh, heh," he chuckles, pulling down his hood. "...i can't believe i'm about to do this..."

"Huh?" Yvonne blinks, then her eyebrows raise in surprise when he bows to her. "You sure?"

"... yeah."

Yvonne bows back, then takes the hand he holds out to her. Sans pulls her close and gently sways with her, it very much contrasts with the music she's beginning to hear. It's very... fast or upbeat. High-energy. But it's very nice and has a really good beat to it.

"... I like your music," Yvonne tells him, looking into Sans' eye lights. "... It's not really what I expected though."

"no?" Sans chuckles, his skull still lighting up in a cerulean blue blush. Yvonne smiles a bit and shakes her head.

"No... But I still like it. It's... still very you."

"heh." Sans quickly tosses her into a twirl so she can't see his blush worsen. She giggles at this, swaying her hips. Sans pulling her back just as fast as he tossed her away.

She finds, just like with Papyrus, this dance is almost effortless, even without having to know any of the steps beforehand. And she wasn't wrong, he's a really good dancer. She almost mesmerized by the way he moves around and with her. It's slow and fast at the same time, a mash of Sans' hip-hop and Yvonne's ballet. Twirled kicks and the occasional flip on Sans' part that would stop onlookers in their tracks. Yvonne notices the grass under them lights up wherever they step in a beautiful effect. Grinning and breathless, they continue until the song is over.

At the end, Sans takes Yvonne's hand once again and drops her into a dip. He winks as the music fades, dropping his head down enough to bump her forehead. He rests there for a second before pulling her up once more.

"heh.. thanks, twinkle toes... that was fun," Sans smiles, pulling his hood more over his blushing face.

"You're a really good dancer," Yvonne tells him with a gentle smile.

"heh, heh, heh.. thanks but i'm not a dancer," Sans shrugs, looking up once again.

"I think what you just did disproves that," Yvonne chuckles.

"call this a special occasion.... one time only type of deal," he says. "i think i need a nap now."

Yvonne laughs at this, but takes the hand he offers her. She closes her eyes as he takes a shortcut back to the house.

She thinks she found his nickname.

Yvonne looks down at her leg, beginning to frown when she feels the pocket watch begin to heat up. She quickly glances back up as Papyrus enters the house.

"AH! I SEE YOU'RE BACK!" He smiles.

"hey paps," Sans grunts as he drops himself back onto the couch.

"Hello, Papy," Yvonne smiles. She unhooks the pocket watch again and opens it. She notices the screen on the inside is scrolling numbers rapidly in a way she cant hope to catch.

"is.. something wrong, twinkle toes?" Sans asks, eyeing her confused look.

"My pocket watch is heating up.. and there's numbers flying across the screen here," she tells him, looking back up at him. Sans sits up again in surprise.

"IS THAT A BAD THING?" Papyrus asks, taking a couple steps towards her to look at it.

"I don't know... It's only done this a couple of times... only when..." Yvonne trails off.

"...only when what?" Sans asks, standing up as well.

"Only when it took me to... another universe," Yvonne says, looking over at him with widened eyes.

"DOES THAT MEAN IT'S PREPARING TO GO TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE AGAIN?" Papyrus asks. Sans looks from the pocket watch to Yvonne a couple times, his eye lights shrinking to pin pricks.

".. oh shi-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who cares, the current outline of this fic looks to be 70-80 chapters long...
> 
> Anyway, where do you think Yvonne is off to now?


	18. This Seems... Familiar

Yvonne groans as she pushes herself up again, dusting the snow off her knees and picking up the watch and her purse again. Her phone starts ringing nearly instantly and she quickly pulls it out to see who's calling. Tango, of course. She quickly answers.

"JEWELS? JEWELS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tango asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Yvonne assures, looking around. She seems to be alone, she can't see anyone at least. But she supposes they could be hiding, monsters in M'Lord and Mutt's world did that a lot.

"OH, OKAY. THANK GOODNESS," Tango sighs in relief.

"do you know where you are?" Sans, or Remix as she's going to start calling him, asks.

"Somewhere outside of Snowdin. I'm alone as far as I can tell right now," Yvonne says, taking another glance around. She thinks this place is alright. She doesn't feel that oppressive or dangerous air that she felt in M'Lord and Mutt's world. But it's not as light or doesn't have the music in the air that Tango and Remix's did. There is something that feels... almost familiar though. She's not sure what it is. "I... I think it's safe."

"that's good... the watch doing anything?" Remix asks. Yvonne looks at it, the metal already cooled again. She pops it open, glancing around. The screen is blank again but she does notice the clock face is in the two o'clock position.

"No. It's back to normal," Yvonne replies, clicking it shut once more.

"okay," Remix sighs.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?" Tango asks.

"I'm... I should probably tell the other Sans and Papyrus what happened... then find this universe's brothers," Yvonne says, scratching the back of her head.

"yeah... that sounds best," Remix replies. "be careful though, twinkle toes. stay safe."

"YES, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THESE BROTHERS ARE LIKE!" Tango agrees. "PLEASE KEEP US UPDATED."

"I will," Yvonne promises.

"we'll hang up now. text us later, when you find these other us," Remix orders. "let us know what happened."

"I will. I'll talk to you later," Yvonne promises. Tango and Remix say goodbye and Yvonne quickly calls Papyrus to tell him and Sans what happened. They're... understandably worried and a bit exasperated. But she promises to keep them updated and call if needed like she did with Tango and Remix. She then glances around the path again. "I hope I don't keep ending up outside of Snowdin. My knees are gonna freeze off."

She sighs and begins to walk, grumbling about the cold and cursing her pocket watch for suddenly dropping her into another universe. Again. She only pauses when she catches sight of the black lump monster again. It's looks have shifted again, though she supposes this is going to be the case for every universe.

It's still a black lump, which is nearly as tall as her just like the others she encountered before. She figures if it wasn't so hunched over, it would be much taller than her. Maybe even rival Papyrus in height. The face is still like a broken porcelain mask, but the cracks and eyes have swapped sides, like the one from Mutt and M'Lord's universe. It's eye sockets have an orange and blue light. The mouth is still in a jagged, creepy smile and the skeletal hands still have the holes in them. But as it shifts, Yvonne can see a bit more color to it than the other three she's encountered. Blue and orange can be seen reflected as it moves and glitches.

It's smile widens when its eye lights land on her and it shuffles closer, one hand coming up in a wave. Yvonne takes a half step back, but blinks and hesitantly smiles. These things have never attacked her before...…. but new universe. She wonders if she's going to meet one every time she travels.

"⚐☟✏ ☟☜☹☹⚐ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 💧❄☼✌🕈👌☜☼☼✡✏ ✋ 💧☜☜ ✡⚐🕆🕯☼☜ ✞✋💧✋❄✋☠☝ 💣✡ 🕈⚐☼☹👎 ☠⚐🕈✏"

Yvonne rubs her ear, but does note that it doesn't hurt anymore. It's more like discomfort or an irritation if anything else. She swears she can almost make out a word or something too.

"✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜ 🕈☜ 💧☟⚐🕆☹👎☠🕯❄ 👎✌☹☹✡✏ ✋🕯☹☹ ❄✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 ❄⚐ 💣✡ 💧⚐☠💧📪 💣✡ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 💧❄☼✌🕈👌☜☼☼✡📬 ☞⚐☹☹⚐🕈 💣☜✏"

The lump holds out one hand, moving the other in a "follow me" motion. Yvonne takes its hand, wincing and rubbing her chest with the other. She swears it stands straighter, the hunch in it's back straighten a bit. But she cant really be sure.

She also swears she heard "sons" and.... "strawberry?" in its noise. She's not sure... but she thinks that's what it was...…. This monster is strange.

It stops after it lead her quite far down an unmarked path, letting go of her hand and pointing in a certain direction. She looks off in that direction and when she turns back, the lump is gone.

"Uh... thanks?" Yvonne says to the empty air. She then shakes her head and walks in the direction the lump monster pointed in. She comes out on a more recognizable path, smiling as she glances around. At least now she can actually tell where she is.

She begins to take a step, only to yelp and brace herself as something runs straight into her. Then blink when she doesn't hit the ground like she was expecting and finds that two arms covered in bright blue gloves are holding her up.

"AH! I'M SORRY!" Says the person she's going to guess just ran into her. Their voice is very familiar.

Yvonne rights herself with the help of this monster, turning to face them and find her suspicions were correct. It's Sans, who's dressed a little more familiar to the first Sans she ever met. He wears a light blue tinted grey shirt with shoulder pads and a chest plate over it. Then black pants tucked into bright blue boots that match his gloves and bandana. They match his large eye lights that turn to stars once he gets a good look at her.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN, RIGHT?" Sans asks. Yvonne nods mutely. "WOWZERS! ANOTHER HUMAN! THERE'S NEVER BEEN SO MANY BEFORE!"

"Uh," Yvonne blinks.

"I'VE GOT TO GO TELL PAPY! COME ON HUMAN! PAPY WILL BE SO SURPRISED!" Sans smiles.

"Uh, wha- EEEK!" Yvonne shrieks as Sans lifts her up and over his shoulder. He then starts running, which just makes her grab the back of his shirt tightly. "Wha-? Saaans!"

Yvonne gasps as Sans stops literally mid-step and lifts her off his shoulder to be able to look at her again. She swears for a moment, he had that same look on his face that the other Sans have had. Eye sockets devoid of light and that creepy grin. But in the next second, the bright sky blue eye lights are back and he's looking as chipper as he was before.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" He asks, looking down right giddy.

"Uh, yeah," Yvonne replies, kicking her feet a bit. Why are all the Sans she meets so damn tall?! And this Sans is much more excitable and energetic than M'Lord. "But that's because-"

"WOWZERS! I MUST BE POPULAR ON THE SURFACE!"

"Wait, Sans!" Yvonne yelps, she swings her feet again. "Please put me down!"

"OH, I'M SORRY HUMAN!" Sans says, placing her back on her feet. She lets out a breath of relief. Sans rubs the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE GRABBED YOU LIKE THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"I-it's fine. You're fine," Yvonne assures. "I-I was just... startled."

"ALRIGHT! IF YOU SAY SO!" Sans smiles. He straightens up again, basically bouncing on his feet now. "WE STILL NEED TO FIND PAPY THOUGH! HE'LL BE SO SURPRISED!"

"I-I'm sure," Yvonne mumbles. She then takes a breath and speaks louder. "But Sans, th-there's something important I have to tell you."

"OH! WHAT IS IT?" He asks, his skull tilts to the side.

"I-I'm not from... here," Yvonne tells him, pointing at the ground. He gives her a curious look.

"WELL, OF COURSE. YOU'RE FROM THE SURFACE."

"No, no. I meant from this universe as a whole," Yvonne replies, gesturing to all around them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sans asks, scratching the side of his skull in confusion. "YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE?"

"Yeah," Yvonne nods.

"hey, bro. who's this?" The sudden voice makes Yvonne jump nearly a foot in the air. She turns around quickly, finding Papyrus standing directly behind her. She blinks at his orange sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Well, he doesn't resemble Mutt as much as this Sans resembles M'Lord. He still does have that tired, worn out look though. She notices he's eyeing her the same as she's eyeing him.

"PAPY! YOU'RE HERE! GREAT! I FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN! SHE EVEN KNOWS WHO I AM!" Sans smiles. "AND IS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE APPARENTLY!"

"another universe, huh?" Papyrus asks, bone brow raising.

"Y-yeah... Uhm, this has been bringing me to different universes," Yvonne says, showing them the pocket watch.

"... really?"

"Y-yeah. I've, uhm, this is the... fourth one... I've been to now," Yvonne adds. Papyrus doesn't look that convinced, but is eyeing the pocket watch with weary interest. Sans, on the other hand, looks completely interested. She's not sure he believes the story, but he's interested.

"REALLY? WHAT WERE THE OTHER UNIVERSES LIKE?" He asks.

"Uhm.. the first one was very... violent... and kinda like here? I think. The second one I visited was, uhm.. was calmer. W-where I guess I-I'm supposed to be? Since, uhm... since that's where my home is? Uh, the third one... everyone danced," Yvonne replies.

"WOWIE! SOUNDS FUN!" Sans smiles.

"what do you mean the violent one was like here?" Papyrus asks.

"U-uhm! Just.. that Sans has the more... more energetic personality a-and you're more laid back?" Yvonne replies, fidgeting with tag of her collar. "Uhm… it's actually where I got my collar. It was, uhm, for protection."

Papyrus eyes the collar now, Sans leaning a bit closer to get a look at it.

"IT HAS OUR NAMES ON IT," Sans comments, eye sockets narrowing a bit as he stares.

"Yeah," Yvonne nods.

"heh," Papyrus blinks. Yvonne glances at her purse, then back to the two.

"I can call, uhm, another Papyrus," Yvonne offers, hooking her watch back to her leg. "Uh, Sans will probably be there too. I... I told them I'd call when I found... uh found you both."

"OH COOL! OKAY," Sans smiles. Yvonne calls Papyrus and he picks up on the second ring.

"HELLO? ROSEY? IS EVERYTHING OKAY? DID YOU FIND THE OTHER US?" Papyrus asks. Sans' eye lights turn to stars again as he looks from the phone to the Papyrus standing next to them.

"Uh, hello Paps. Yeah, everything's fine. I found them. Is Sans there with you?" Yvonne asks.

"YES! HE IS!" Papyrus responds.

"hey, kiddo. everything alright?" Sans asks. This universe's Sans' eye sockets widen more.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm alright. I found this universe's brothers," Yvonne tells him, scratching the bandage on her cheek. "They're listening now."

"WOWZERS! THAT SOUNDS JUST LIKE ME!" This universe's Sans gasps. "WELL, KIND OF LIKE PAPY TOO. I THINK."

".... that me?" Sans asks.

"Yup," Yvonne replies. Sans sighs.

"okay, you tell them what's going on?" He then asks.

"Yes," Yvonne replies, glancing at this universe's Papyrus. He's looking between the phone and her, then at his Sans, quite frequently.

"okay. you said they're listening?" Sans waits for the girl's confirmation before continuing. "great. listen pals, yvonne doesn't belong over there. she's got a lot of people waiting for her back home. she better come home in one piece, or **y o u ' r e g o i n g t o h a v e a b a d t i m e**."

"Sans! Don't threaten people," Yvonne scolds in a mumble, wincing away from the phone. She glances over at the two skeletons she's with to see their reactions. Sans is just frowning at the phone, expression almost blank. Papyrus also stares, he looks more angry though.

"OH, WE WON'T LET ANY HARM COME TO HER THEN," Sans then speaks, back to his bright and cheery disposition. "SHE'S SAFE WITH US!"

"don't see how you'd be able to do anything about it anyway, pal," Papyrus mutters, pulling a cigarette out of his hoodie pocket and sticking it between his teeth. Yvonne doesn't think Sans heard him, but from the quick glare this universe's Sans sends his brother, he did.

"good," the other Sans sighs.

"I-I'm gonna let you go," Yvonne mumbles, scratching the bandage on her cheek again. "I-I've got to tell the other brothers what's h-happened too."

"alright. stay safe," Sans mumbles.

"WE WILL TALK TO YOU SOON, ROSEY!" Papyrus comes back on the phone.

"Talk to you soon, Papy. Bye," Yvonne replies. She then hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Underswap! 
> 
> I actually quite like this AU.


	19. Alphys, Head of the Royal Guard

It doesn't take Yvonne long to tell Tango and Remix she found this universe's brothers and that everything's fine. The two brothers waiting patiently for that conversation to be over, Sans bouncing on his feet while doing so. He and Papyrus talked with each other in hushed tones, Yvonne purposely not listening in on it. Whatever they were talking about, they seem to come to a conclusion about.

"so... how'd you wind up here again?" Papyrus asks.

"My pocket watch," Yvonne answers as the two lead her to their house. "I-It's magic and it's been.... it's been taking me t-to other universes or timelines or whatever. I-I don't ever k-know where it's taking me o-or when."

"how long are you staying?" Papyrus then asks, Sans shooting him another look.

"PAPY! THAT'S RUDE!" He chides.

"I-It's fine, Sans. A-and I don't know how long," Yvonne answers. "F-for two, it ended up being a... a couple of... months? Th-the last one w-was just a few weeks? Two or three at the most."

"... so you're here anywhere between a few days to a few months," Papyrus sighs. He tilts his head back towards the ceiling, grumbling something under his breath.

"WHAT WERE THESE OTHER MES LIKE?" Sans asks, stars in his eyes. "I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Yvonne smiles weakly, nodding a little bit.

_____

Yvonne finishes up her story as they reach the familiar looking house. She hasn't seen the second world's skeleton brothers' house, but the other two have identical houses. And these two have the same one as well, so she guesses they're all the same.

She also saw Muffet's instead of Grillby's. She thinks Papyrus caught her staring as they passed by.

Sans leads her inside and she's able to see it's pretty much the same. Right down to the tacky carpeting, green couch, and bone picture on the wall.

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" Sans smiles, even as Papyrus walks over to the couch and drops down on it. She does, sitting down on the couch, still glancing around. Though she brings her attention back to Sans as he begins to speak again. "THOSE SKELETONS YOU SAID ARE LIKE US, THEY DON'T SOUND VERY NICE."

"They.... weren't.. completely," Yvonne nods slowly. "Not at first... at least."

"don't sound like us," Papyrus comments.

"I... d-didn't mean they were... exactly like you," Yvonne replies, looking over at him. "I-I just meant you two were m-more similar in.. appearances... maybe temperament in a w-way, compared to the other... versions I've met. T-their world is kill or be k-killed. T-that's why M'Lord and Mutt are... meaner."

"I GET IT... KIND OF," Sans nods. "BUT I WOULD NEVER CALL MY BROTHER MUTT!"

"I-I'm not sure why he's c-called that," Yvonne shrugs. "H-he introduced himself a-as Mutt."

She then starts to play with the tag of her collar in thought.

"T-they weren't really t-that mean," she then says. "M'Lord was bossy and c-controlling... but.... but he just wanted to protect his brother.. really. I-I guess his ruthlessness is w-what got them to where they ... they are now."

She shrugs again and looks back at the two brothers again.

"A-and no one bothered us w-when we were walking around," Yvonne adds. "So he protected C-Chara and I too... for whatever reason he h-had."

"... you sound fond of those two," Papyrus comments. Yvonne nods.

"I am."

"heh."

"DID YOU EVER MEET ANYONE ELSE IN THESE UNIVERSES?" Sans asks.

"N-not in that one. O-other than M'Lord and Mutt, w-we really only met a few random monsters... a-and I met Muffet, I suppose," Yvonne thinks back. "U-uhm.. the other ones... I... I met Alphys in b-both... then Toriel and Undyne in one... That's it r-really."

"I'LL HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOME OTHER MONSTERS! HAVE YOU HEARD OF NAPSTATON?" Sans asks, his eye lights turning to stars.

"...Maybe... I'm not sure," Yvonne replies.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOME OF HIS MUSIC! OH, I SHOULD INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR ALPHYS! SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND IS REALLY COOL!" Sans continues. Papyrus begins to sweat.

"..i don't know if that's a good idea."

"WHY NOT?" Sans asks.

"..... just not," Papyrus responds helpfully.

"... Isn't Alphys' job t-to bring humans to... Queen Toriel?" Yvonne asks, tilting her head.

"..OH YEAH," Sans nods. He thinks for a few seconds, brightening up again. "BUT! IF WE EXPLAIN THE SITUATION, I'M SURE SHE'LL UNDERSTAND!"

".... sure," Papyrus glances to the side. He then looks back at Yvonne again. ".... uh... that watch. you said that's what's takin' ya to other universes?"

"Yeah," Yvonne nods. She unlatches the watch from her leg and opens it. She then shows him the inside, Sans moving over by his brother so he can see it too. "T-the other two Sans were.... were trying to figure out how it works, with Alphys' help, ....b-but they couldn't figure anything besides t-that it's imprinted on my soul or somethin'."

Both Sans and Papyrus make a "huh" noise at that information.

"I-I think, when it's going to go to another universe, it begins... begins to heat up and n-numbers fly across that screen." Yvonne points to the screen on the lid. "A-and I don't think that the clock face w-was at two o'clock when I was last with Tango and Remix."

"WHAT WAS IT AT?" Sans asks. Yvonne thinks for a bit.

"The... eight o'clock position... I-I think. But I suppose it was getting late there... I think," she shrugs. "That could be the reason... reason for that."

".... yeah," Papyrus shrugs, apparently done looking at the thing. Sans is still more intrigued though.

"DID ANY OF THEM TRY TAKING IT APART TO LOOK AT IT?" Sans asks.

"N-no," Yvonne replies. "Remix didn't because it's m-my only way back to the other universe... A-and I'd prefer it's n-not taken apart. My..... my uncle gave it t-to me. And... it... I-it was really important to him... t-that I kept it safe."

"COULD YOU ASK HIM ABOUT IT?" Sans then asks. Yvonne shakes her head, looking towards the floor.

"H-he died... a few months ago."

"OH! I'M SORRY," Sans frowns.

"I-it's fine! You didn't know," Yvonne assures. Sans looks like he wants to say something else, but then decides against it.

Yvonne looks at the inside of the watch for a few seconds more, then points to a little screen.

"T-they did figure out that's a.... a.... I think they said dimensional storage.... thingy?" Yvonne says, tilting her head. "I... I know what it is... just.. c..cant remember what it's called."

"DIMENSIONAL BOX," Sans corrects.

"Y-yeah. That," Yvonne nods.

"INTERESTING!" Sans smiles, leaning back again.

"... not dangerous is it?" Papyrus asks, eyeing the watch as she closes it.

"N-not as far as I know.... Hasn't really been yet," Yvonne shrugs, strapping the watch back onto the belt on her leg. "I-I don't know how it really works yet... or m-much about universe-dimension-timeline hopping s-stuff... so..."

"heh."

_____

Yvonne blinks and sighs in irritation, frowning at the pot of meat she's stirring. This is the fifth time she's made this now. This is getting a bit irritating.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sans asks, stepping beside her to look down at the meat too. "DO YOU NEED SOME HELP?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for asking," Yvonne smiles. She notices him eyeing her a bit, so looks back down at the food. "T-thanks for letting me help. I.. I love to cook."

"MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE!" Sans smiles proudly. "I'M SURE WORKING WITH A MASTER CHEF IS QUITE A HELPFUL LESSON!"

Yvonne chuckles and nods, sliding the jar of glitter farther away.

After their talk, Papyrus disappeared somewhere with a mutter of something about watching a kid. Then a few minutes later, Sans said he's going to start on dinner and Yvonne convinced him to let her help. Where she had to stop him from dumping an entire thing of glitter into the pan with the meat. When they were almost done, she found herself taking the meat out of the fridge once again. And then it just continued.

Sans didn't seem to notice a thing. Or at least didn't let on that he knew anything. She... figures it's a reset.

"Hey Sans," Yvonne speaks up. The said skeleton turns to her again, giving her his full attention. "What's Chara doing now?"

"OH! HUMAN CHARA'S MOVED ON TO WATERFALL," he replies. He then makes a thinking pose. "AFTER WE EAT, WE CAN GO THERE! MAYBE WE COULD RUN INTO THEM! YOU HAVEN'T MET OUR HUMAN, HAVE YOU?"

"No," Yvonne replies, turning off the heat before moving the pan to the side. "But I love Waterfall. It's beautiful there."

"OH, YOU'VE BEEN TO WATERFALL?" Sans asks. Yvonne nods, watching as he puts together the tacos.

"Yeah... t-twice now... It's my favorite place Underground."

"IT IS KIND OF NICE," Sans nods. "VERY CALM. BUT LACKS THE SNOW AND ICE OF SNOWDIN! AND, OF COURSE, MY PUZZLES!"

Yvonne giggles a bit, taking the plate Sans offers her. The tacos aren't that bad, but she doesn't like tacos to begin with. The meat is a little runny, the shells a bit too soft, but they're edible. So they're good.

Once the two are finished, Sans packs the rest of the tacos up for Papyrus and Chara. He's then pulling her out of the door and towards Waterfall. Though, they're very suddenly stopped.

"OOF!"

"WHAT THE-? HUMAN!"

Yvonne looks up from where she fell, eyes meeting with that of a yellow dinosaur-lizard looking monster. A yellow dinosaur-lizard looking monster with three scares over one of her eyes making it squint closed and dressed in a black tank top and jeans. It's... Alphys.

Yvonne darts her eyes between Alphys and Sans, both of who are still on the ground as well. Alphys is pointing at her and Sans is just rubbing his skull. Though he jumps up the same time Alphys does.

"Sans! You've captured a human?!" Alphys says, seeming very astonished.

"NO! YES?" Sans speaks, looking a bit confused. He seems to come to a conclusion though with his next sentence. "NO! I DID NOT CAPTURE THIS HUMAN!"

"Then what are you doing with her?" Alphys then asks.

"WE WERE GOING TO WATERFALL TO FIND THE HUMAN THAT CAME THROUGH BEFORE! AND MY BROTHER!" Sans tells her. Alphys looks more confused.

"Why? You're supposed to capture the humans that try to come through."

"OH! YEAH, BUT SHE'S NOT FROM HERE!" Sans replies. Alphys makes a confused noise. "SHE'S FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND IS TRYING TO GET HOME AGAIN. PAPY AND I PROMISED ANOTHER VERSION OF OURSELVES WE'D LOOK AFTER HER UNTIL SHE'S ABLE TO!"

"Another universe?" Alphys asks, now looking towards Yvonne.

"YEAH! WE GOT TO TALK WITH OTHER VERSIONS OF OURSELVES. IT WAS SO CONFUSING!" Sans smiles brightly. Alphys just blinks a few times, looking between Sans and Yvonne.

"I-if.... if you don't believe him.... I can call them," Yvonne offers, standing up again with Sans' help.

"COULD YOU CALL THAT WORLD'S ALPHYS?" Sans asks, eye sockets wide.

"I don't have their numbers," Yvonne shrugs, pulling her phone out of her purse. Sans sighs in disappointment. "M-maybe once I get back home I can get hers."

"RIGHT!" Sans nods. Yvonne looks through her contacts, pulling up Remix's. She doesn't have the other universe's Sans' contact yet and she thinks maybe hearing Sans' voice while he's right next to her will help. Maybe? She calls and puts it on speaker. It rings a few times before it's answered.

"hello?" Remix yawns. ".. everything alright, twinkle toes?"

"Yeah. Were you sleeping?" Yvonne asks. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"you're fine.... just a quick nap," Remix replies. "how's things going on your end?"

"They're good." Yvonne looks up at Alphys. She's looking between Sans and the phone wide eyed. "Everything's good over here. Is Papyrus with you?"

"nah. he went out for his lessons with undyne," Remix replies. "you need him for something?"

"No. Just wondering," Yvonne tells. She plays with the tag on her collar. "I'm gonna go now. Okay?"

".... alright. call if you need anything." Remix sounds a bit suspicious, which makes Yvonne wince a little.

"I will," she assures. "Bye Sans."

"see ya, twinkle toes."

"THE OTHER TIME YOU SPOKE TO THAT SANS, HE NEVER CALLED YOU TWINKLE TOES," Sans points out, looking confused.

"T-that was Remix," Yvonne tells him. "I-I don't have th..the other Sans' number."

"OH, OKAY," Sans shrugs.

"Well, damn," Alphys says, looking back at the girl. "Guess you are from another universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone really wants to get back to Mutt and M'Lord. Don't worry, they will be reappearing again in a few chapters! But we gotta get through Underswap first!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	20. Undyne, the Royal Scientist

"So, if you're from another universe, what are you doing here?" Alphys asks, now walking through Waterfall with Sans and Yvonne. They haven't encountered Papyrus or Chara yet, but Sans did text both of them after Alphys decided she wasn't going to try and take Yvonne's soul.

"U-uhhhhm, I d-don't know," Yvonne shrugs, looking away from the beautiful scenery to look back at the royal guard. "M-my pocket watch just d-decided it wa-....w-wanted to be here."

"Pocket watch?" Alphys asks. Yvonne nods, lifting up her sweater a little more so the pocket watch can be seen. "Oh. That thing is what brought you here?"

"Mhm," Yvonne nods. Alphys stares at the thing for a few seconds, then hums and looks away again.

"OH! PAPY TEXTED BACK!" Sans says, looking at his phone. "HE AND HUMAN CHARA ARE IN HOTLAND NOW! PAPY SAID THEY'LL MEET US IN FRONT OF THE LAB."

"AWESOME!" Alphys smiles. Her voice gets a bit quieter. "I think Undyne's at the lab today..... She wasn't home when I stopped by."

"SO YOU MAY GET TO MEET OUR UNDYNE TOO, HUMAN ROSEY!" Sans smiles, turning to the human. She nods with a little smile.

"I'LL RACE YOU THERE, PUNKS!" Alphys smiles.

"MWEH HEH HEH! PREPARE TO BE BEAT, ALPHYS!" Sans laughs. Yvonne looks between the two of them with raise eyebrows.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to keep u-up with you two," she speaks up, pausing in her walk.

"OH, I'LL CARRY YOU! DON'T WORRY!" Sans smiles. "I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND! NOT EVERYONE CAN KEEP UP WITH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH!"

"A-are you sure?" Yvonne asks. "Are you sure gonna be able t-to carry me and run?"

"OF COURSE!" Sans replies, fists resting on his hips. "NO CHALLENGE IS TOO DAUNTING FOR ME! I COULD CARRY YOU FOR HOURS!...… YOU'RE NOT VERY HEAVY ANYWAY."

"O-okay," Yvonne replies, not sure if she should be offended by that comment or not. Or if she should be worried about this race and him carrying her through it or not.

"COME ON! Hurry up you slowpokes!" Alphys urges. Sans laughs again, Yvonne not getting much more time to think about it as he sweeps her up in his arms. She wraps hers around his neck automatically with a gasp. Sans spares a second to adjust his hold, then he and Alphys are off. Yvonne squeaks, hiding her face into the blue bandana.

_____

It doesn't take long with Alphys and Sans' pace to reach the lab in Hotland, skidding to a halt in front of Papyrus and Chara where they're waiting.

"MWEH HEH HEH! I WIN!" Sans smiles.

"HA! AS IF! I OBVIOUSLY GOT HERE FIRST!" Alphys argues.

"C-can I get down now?" Yvonne asks, pulling her head away from Sans' bandana. Sans blushes a bit, looking back down at her.

"O-OF COURSE!" He replies, setting her down on her feet again.

"T-thanks," she sighs, glancing up at the other two. She almost gets knocked to her feet again at the sight of the confused looking child. They almost look exactly like the Chara she knows. Though she quickly pulls her eyes away to look at Papyrus, who seems both amused and supremely disgruntled.

"heh... you look a little sick there, rosey," he comments.

"I think.. my s-stomach... is back in W-Waterfall," she grumbles in reply, rubbing an eye as Sans and Alphys continue their friendly bickering about who got here first.

"Who are you?" Chara asks, eyeing Yvonne. Yvonne winces a little, glancing at the kid again before looking away just as quickly.

"O-oh. I-I'm Yvonne. Most... ah, most just call me Rosey t-though," she replies, glancing to the side.

"Why are you here?" Chara then asks.

"I-I don't know," Yvonne shrugs. "U-uh, didn't... mean to be."

"just a visitor, kid," Papyrus butts in, suddenly smoking another cigarette. Chara still seems weary, eyeing the older human.

"AH! DON'T NOGGIE THE SKELETON!" Sans yells, making Yvonne jump. She blinks a few times at what she's seeing, then decidedly turns and looks back at Papyrus, who takes a long drag from his cigarette.

"You don't look too happy," Yvonne comments.

"i hate hotland," Papyrus replies. "too many conveyor belts."

"Uhm… okay?" Yvonne replies, tilting her head a bit.

"....never been to hotland before, have ya?" Papyrus asks.

"I have. But I've only gone to the lab," Yvonne shrugs. Papyrus hums, looking back at the two behind her.

"A-are you guys g-gonna stand outside forever?"

Yvonne blinks, looking at the open doorway to the lab. Undyne stands in it, stance a bit shy and uncertain. She looks almost the same, like everyone else so far honestly. Blue scales and red hair, that's up in a bun instead of a ponytail. And she has a lab coat over the black tank top and jeans. She also has a pair of glasses on her face.

"sure," Papyrus shrugs, walking into the building. He nods his head for Yvonne to follow and she does, Chara following right after her. Sans and Alphys run in once they notice everyone else has.

Yvonne sighs in relief as the feeling of cool air hits her, already cooling her down after only standing outside for a few minutes.

"hotland sucks, doesn't it?" Papyrus winks.

"The heat is what sucks," Yvonne shrugs.

"spend some time with the puzzles here and you'll change your tune," Papyrus chuckles.

"I-I wasn't aware a-another human fell," Undyne speaks up, her now eyeing Yvonne too.

"her situation is a bit... complicated," Papyrus shrugs.

"She's from another universe, Undyne!" Alphys butts in, causing Undyne to jump a bit from the sudden yell.

"A-another universe?" She asks, straightening her glasses.

"Yeah! She called another Sans too!" Alphys continues. She then straightens more, scratching her cheek a bit. "Was kind of weird. Sounded like Sans, but, I don't know, but like Papyrus too?"

"Really?" Undyne asks, looking at Yvonne again with wide eyes. Chara's now looking at her wide eyed too.

"YEAH!" Sans replies. "SHE'S BEEN TO LIKE THREE DIFFERENT UNIVERSES! IT WAS THREE, RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah, three," Yvonne nods. "Four including this one."

"How?" Undyne asks, suddenly much more interested.

"M-my pocket watch. I-it takes me to different universes," Yvonne replies, now showing her the pocket watch. Undyne looks over it with invested interest, scanning the outside of the pocket watch. Though she droops a bit, looking at her with a raised brow.

"It looks like a normal watch," Chara comments.

"I-it's got magic," Undyne adds. "B-but it doesn't s-seem that s-strong."

Yvonne opens it before turning it back to them with a shrug.

"T-that's more interesting," Undyne says, looking back down at it. Alphys comes over to take a peak as well, though she backs away once her curiosity has been fulfilled. "H-how is it able to t-transport you t-to other universes?"

Yvonne makes a confused noise with a shrug.

"I-I didn't make it," she adds. "M-my uncle did. He's not a-around anymore to ask either. A-and other Sans and Alphys have looked at it. T-they couldn't figure it ou...out either."

"Me? And Sans?" Alphys asks, pointing at herself, then at Sans.

"Y-yeah. In the l-last two universes I've visited, y-you were the Royal Scientist a-and Undyne is.... is the head of the Royal Guard," Yvonne offers.

"Fascinating," Undyne comments. She looks down right giddy. "What else?"

"U-uh," Yvonne smiles, a bit unsure. She glances towards the skeleton brothers, to which Sans gives her two thumbs up and Papyrus gives a noncommittal shrug. She sighs, looking back to the three who are waiting for more information.

_____

Yvonne leaves out a lot in what she tells them. Some things she left out for the brothers as well, like the resets and what exactly happened the night Serafina came over. Then she also left out just how fatal M'Lord and Mutt's puzzles could be and exactly how dangerous that Underground really was.

There wasn't a lot that she could tell them anyway. Not about their alternate selves anyway. She only met Undyne in one universe, Alphys in two. And she met a Frisk in one, not a Chara. And she could only tell them what she heard about the Alphys and Undyne of M'Lord and Mutt's world. And she downplayed _a lot_ of that. But she was able to tell Chara about the other version of them and they seemed indifferent about that.

Undyne and Alphys are rather disappointed about the little they heard though.

"M'Lord and Mutt w-wouldn't let us leave without t-them," Yvonne shrugs. "A-and the other Undyne and Alphys only came over o-once in a while a-after the first time."

"I sound like a total weenie in those two universes!" Alphys sighs.

"I'm not even in two of them," Chara comments, looking just a bit confused. Yvonne shrugs, looking just as confused.

"You said your phone can make calls to the other universes, right?" Undyne asks. Yvonne nods. "So if you had our numbers and you went to another universe, we could call you or you could call us, right?"

"Yeah," Yvonne nods again.

"Awesome!" Undyne yells, eyes sparkling. "This is just like an anime!"

"Do you have their numbers?" Chara asks, pointing at Undyne and Alphys.

"N-no. Only two of the Papyrus' and one of the Sans'," Yvonne replies.

"Why just them?" Undyne asks, interested in this question perhaps a little more than she should be. She also looks between the brothers here and her a couple of times.

"I-I dunno," Yvonne shrugs. "O-one pair of the brothers are l-living with me and I just r-ran into Sans first t-the last time."

Wait, she technically didn't she supposes. But she's not going to mention the lump monsters anyway.

"Fuhuhuhuhu," Undyne giggles. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"WAIT, WE'RE LIVING WITH YOU IN ONE UNIVERSE?" Sans asks. Yvonne nods.

"Yeah."

"WHICH ONE IS IT?"

"Uh.. the ones without nicknames," Yvonne shrugs. "T-they made it to the surface. A-and the government was a-asking for people willing to share their... their homes. I-I offered and those two were the o-ones brought there."

"OH, OKAY," Sans hums, a pondering look on his skull.

"So only one universe you've been to has monsters on the surface?" Alphys asks.

"S-so far. yeah," Yvonne nods.

"Huh," Alphys grunts.

"Would you mind if I take a look at that watch too?" Undyne asks, gaze back on the watch. Yvonne tilts her head a bit and shrugs.

"N-not really. I-I just ask that you don't... don't take it apart o-or anything," she replies.

"Awesome!" Undyne literally sparkles at this. "Fuhuhuhu! Don't worry! I wont take it apart!"

Yvonne nods, handing over the pocket watch after another thumbs up from Sans and Papyrus. Undyne instantly goes over to a desk and starts poking at the watch.

"U-uh, just be a l-little careful!" Yvonne speaks up, remembering something from when Remix and his universe's Alphys were looking at it. "I-it can be a l-little temperamental."

"Temperamental how?" Alphys asks.

"J-just lighting up at random. L-little.... I-I think they said m...magic discharges? L-like little shocks. It only did it once or t-twice," Yvonne replies, tapping her chin a bit. "Wasn't.... wasn't anything h-harmful really. It wont w-work for anyone e-else either."

"What do you mean?" Chara asks this time. They can still tell Undyne is listening as well.

"I-it won't do anything b-besides lighting up and the l-little shocks for anyone else. It'll only really do things w-when I'm holding it. O-or I think that's w-what's happening. The other Sans and Alphys worked on it for a w-whole day.... Remix a-and his world's Alphys looked at it.... at it for a couple of weeks, I-I think? It... it did nothing. Th-then I got it back.... and I get dropped into a-another universe," Yvonne explains, twisting her wrists as she does so. "I-I noticed the last time it h-heated up and the screen was flashing n-numbers really fast before I ended up here."

"Fascinating!" Undyne calls from her work table. "That and this is a really complicated little device!"

She jumps up from the worktable again after another minute or so, handing the watch back to Yvonne. She then walks around and looks over her shoulder. Yvonne opens it at her request.

"I-I only really know what this button does," Yvonne replies, swiping up and opening the dimensional box.

"You have a dimensional box in that thing?" Chara asks.

"WOWZERS!" Sans gasps.

"haven't put anything in it, huh?" Papyrus asks.

"No. But if this watch keeps dropping me into different u-universes at random... I'm gonna s-start keeping snacks o-or something in there," Yvonne grumbles, closing the box again. "Maybe some spare clothes or somethin'."

Papyrus chuckles and Sans nods like that's an amazing idea. Yvonne then points at the screen above the number pad.

"T-that was the screen flashing n-numbers," Yvonne tells them. Undyne points at a screen above the keypad and beside the button for the dimensional box.

"I-I think that's some kind of scanner o-or something of the like," she says. She then places her fingers on her chin in a thinking type of pose. "I-I've never saw technology like this b-before, b-but! I could theorize about h-how it works!"

"WOULD WE EVEN BE ABLE TO TEST ANY THEORIES?" Sans asks, tilting his head. "IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG, SHE COULD END UP SOMEWHERE BAD OR IN A VOID."

"Y-yeah. That's true," Undyne hums in thought. "BUT! I can still theorize... Did either of the... Alphys or Sans have a-any theories?"

"Not that they told me.. I-I can ask though," Yvonne offers. Undyne nods vigorously.

"heheheh…. it seems like you've got them enamored, hon," Papyrus says. Yvonne jumps a little, not expecting him so close.

"I-I guess it's.... it's just interesting? Uh, other universes?" She shrugs. Papyrus hums.

"yeah," he shrugs, straightening a little more again. "i guess it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say, but here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll plug my Tumblr again, it's rosescries! Head over there if you want to ask questions or something!


	21. Girl's Time

Before that visit to the Royal Scientist and Head of the Royal Guard concluded and everyone wanted to go home, Yvonne got practically everyone's phone numbers. She's not sure why, but she did. And she's sure she's going to need to come up with nicknames for all of them if she gets anymore numbers from those monsters.

But she did just put Sans' contact name as "Baby Blues" which he seemed particularly excited about. Which she also figured "Blue" would be a good nickname for him, which he seemed doubly excited about.

Chara ended up coming back to Snowdin as well. Though they're not staying with the brothers like Yvonne is, so she's not sure where they are really. She supposes it's not really any of her business. Chara seems perfectly content and fine so.

Yvonne did get to meet a cute little goat monster kid that plays with Chara all the time. He has a striking similarity to Toriel and Asgore. Yvonne's kind of wondering what's up with that, but also figures she should just leave it alone and not stick her nose into anyone else business.

She also met a cute dog that likes to bother Papyrus _specifically_ and now has it's sight on_ her _too. She can't sit down outside now without the dog appearing out of thin air to lay on her lap to take a nap. It sometimes happens inside the skelebro's house too. And she's stuck until Papyrus chases it off while Sans laughs his coccyx off, well eventually Sans has to chase it off too since it'll try to lay on Papyrus after a few minutes of "chase".

All in all, a very peaceful two weeks.

Now, she's still at the skeleton brother's house, borrowing one of Papyrus' notebooks to write some stuff down she got from the two Sans of the other universes. Just what they got out of the pocket watch to give Undyne later. Sans finally got his coccyx in gear and got her number in his phone so he can text her instead of going through Papyrus every time. Which is nice.

"PRINCESS!" Sans yells, running into the kitchen. She almost forgot about that. Sans had to "rescue" her from the dog once since Papyrus wasn't around to chase it off. He pretended to be a "valiant knight" protecting the "helpless princess" from the "vicious beast" that is an overly affectionate dog. And now he just calls her princess. She doesn't really mind, she kind of egged that whole scenario on because it was pretty funny. But that dog is _ridiculously_ heavy and she can't move it on her own dammit! "ARE YOU GOING TO COOK WITH ME AGAIN TODAY? IT'S ALMOST DINNERTIME!"

"Sure," Yvonne nods, setting the pencil down. Sans glances at the book, then looks back up at her.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" He asks.

"I'm just writing down what Remix and the other Sans sent me," Yvonne replies, turning her phone off again. It's honestly a good thing she keeps a spare charger in her purse or it'd be dead and useless by now. She'll probably need to put a charger in her dimensional box too. Just in case.

Sans walks over and takes a look at the notebook himself with a hum.

"THIS IS EVERYTHING?" He asks, looking back up at her once he's finished reading it. Yvonne nods with a hum after taking one more glance at her phone. "HUH. A LOT OF THE SAME INFORMATION."

"Yeah.... An uncooperative subject doesn't... help either," Yvonne shrugs, glancing down at the watch dangling by her thigh.

"TRUE," Sans nods. He then pats her shoulder with a big smile. "WELL, I'M SURE WE'LL FIGURE OUT HOW IT WORKS!"

Yvonne nods, standing from the stool where they then get to work on dinner.

_____

"HEY PUNK!"

Yvonne jumps in place from where she's walking through Waterfall, heading to Undyne's house to give her the notes. She glances back to see Alphys heading her way, marching through the pathways like she's on a mission. But the rather relaxed look says something different.

"Hi.. Alphys," the human finally responds.

"Where are you heading?" Alphys asks, glancing around. Probably for one of the brothers that usually accompanies her whenever she goes anywhere.

"To Undyne's… I have notes," Yvonne responds, holding up the notebook. The pages she wrote down the notes on are ripped out and sticking up slightly from the top. Alphys nods, then glances around again.

"Sans and Papyrus didn't come with?" She asks, beginning to walk towards Undyne's again.

"No.... Sans is w-working on his puzzles.. with... with Chara," Yvonne replies. "Paps is... I d-don't know. Sleeping?"

Alphys snorts at that. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Yvonne chuckles, Alphys now leading her to the Royal Scientist's house. She supposes it's better. Alphys seems to know where she's going, Yvonne was just following some vague directions. Some of the places in Waterfall are surprisingly hard to navigate and she couldn't actually find Papyrus to ask him and Sans was busy.

They finally come to a stop at a house that Yvonne supposes she really could have guessed was Undyne's. It's... shaped like a fish, with scale-like siding, fins, a tail, and all. The windows make it look angry and the doorway is the mouth, the actual door looks like sharp teeth.

…. This is actually the first time Yvonne's ever saw Undyne's house. She wonders if it's like this in all the other universes too.

Alphys knocks on the door and it only takes a few seconds before it swings open, Undyne appearing from behind it. Yvonne tilts her head a bit at the way Undyne lights up at spotting Alphys. She almost doesn't even notice the human slightly behind the other monster.

"Alphys! And Rosey! Uh... Hello," Undyne greets.

"I.. have the notes," Yvonne speaks up, holding up the notebook again. Undyne looks a bit more eager, letting the both of them in. Yvonne hands her the papers, glancing around the house as she does before returning her gaze to Undyne. The fish monster is currently looking through the papers excitedly.

"A... A lot of this is the same," she notes, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Yvonne shrugs, an apologetic look on her face. "Well, I'll just have to study it more!"

"... Do you still want to... watch anime today?" Alphys then asks, looking a bit nervous. Undyne perks up a bit more, then rapidly nods.

"Anime?" Yvonne asks, tilting her head in confusion. Both of them seem to light up a bit more, turning to her with a gleam in their eyes.

"Have you ever watched any anime?" Undyne asks.

"A-a few shows," Yvonne offers. "N-not.... not much though."

"Have you ever saw Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" Alphys asks eagerly.

"Mew Mew what?" Yvonne blinks. "N-no."

Undyne and Alphys seemingly come to the same conclusion as they both shout- "YOU HAVEN'T SAW IT?!? We have to marathon!"

They then each grab an arm and Yvonne suddenly finds herself on a couch with Alphys setting up a DVD player and Undyne grabbing a copious amount of snacks.

Whelp... she figures she's going to be here for a while.

_____

She's not sure how it got to this, but at some point during the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie marathon, Yvonne somehow ended up trying to put Undyne's hair up while Undyne herself is doing Alphys' nails. How it came to this point, she's not sure. She thinks it has something to do with Undyne saying she really liked the style of one of the character's hair and Yvonne saying she's done something similar before, which lead to Undyne asking if she could put her hair up that way. But it's happening.

When the nail polish came out, Yvonne's really unsure of because she looked away for one moment then Undyne was painting Alphys' nails. She's really confused.

But Undyne's hair is really nice. It tangles a little easier than she's used to, but it's manageable. Aithne would probably have an easier time doing this than she is though.

"Hey, your phone's ringing. Says Paps," Alphys points out. Yvonne ties off the portion of hair she's working with before reaching over to grab said phone.

_Paps: hey you still alive? _

_You: Yeah. Got kidnapped and watching anime at Undyne's._

_Paps: k_

"Just Papyrus wondering where I am," Yvonne shrugs, trying to finish the twist she trying to pull off.

"This universe's Papyrus?" Undyne asks. Yvonne hums in confirmation. She misses the look Alphys and Undyne share. "Sooo what do you think of this universe?"

"Like it.... It's... more... It feels more... energetic or.... happy... er, not happy.... more bubbly?" Yvonne muses. "Not.. not really sure... how to describe it."

"And this universe's skeleton brothers?" Alphys asks.

"Hmmm," Yvonne shrugs. "They're nice.... This Papyrus... is kinda like the other two Sans... stretched out... Sans more like... Papyrus shrunk.... But still their own people.... Gets confusing sometimes."

"I can't imagine Sans acting like Papyrus," Alphys snorts.

"Not exactly the same," Yvonne muses. "The other Sans... had their differences... This Papyrus has a lot too. Some similarities are obvious.... like their laziness.... but a lot of little things and a few bigger things are very different."

"Like what?" Undyne asks curiously.

"For one thing... Remix danced to hip hop," Yvonne smiles. "And he was more shy than.... any of the other brothers I've met.... An' even when the other Sans is sleeping.... he's still on guard.... but he's not... really used to being on the Surface either. This Papyrus is on guard too... but he doesn't really trust me yet either. Or at least is rather wary.... It's not surprising though.... They're all protective of their brothers either way.... Mutt was too... but M'Lord more so. All rather weary too."

"Huh," Alphys hums.

"Interesting... Is it the same for the other Papyrus and Sans?" Undyne asks, sounding really interested in her comparison of the alternate universe's brothers.

"Kind of... All of them have a lot of energy.... more outspoken and loud... all know more than they let on or seem to.... They're rather strong," Yvonne shrugs, finally finishing up Undyne's hair. "They're all different though... In their own ways... Good people."

Alphys is about to say something before Yvonne's phone starts ringing again. She looks down at it, noticing it's Papyrus calling, the other universe's Papyrus.

"The other Papyrus is calling," she tells them. Undyne pauses the show, giving her the okay to answer it.

"Hello?"

"HELLO ROSEY! IT'S THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Hey Papy. What's up?" Yvonne asks, turning away slightly.

"I AM WITH UNDYNE AND-" There's a scuffle on the other side of the line and another voice comes on.

"ALPHYS, THE KID, AND MISS TORIEL WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE DOING PUNK!"

Yvonne lifts the phone farther away from her ear at Undyne's screeching through the phone. She can barely hear someone else say something in the background as well. Undyne murmurs an apology then and Yvonne hesitantly brings the phone back to her ear.

"I'm doing fine. It's nice here," Yvonne speaks up, hoping someone hears. She can only assume Undyne wrestled the phone from Papyrus' grasp.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Papyrus says, coming back onto the phone. "UNDYNE TOOK THE PHONE FOR A SECOND. EVERYONE WAS VERY WORRIED YOU KNOW!"

"I'm sorry to worry everyone, but I'm really fine," Yvonne assures.

"GREAT! The kid wants to know if you know when you're going to be coming back," Undyne asks.

"Nope," Yvonne responds. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, My Child," Yvonne can hear Toriel speak up. "But please stay safe wherever you are."

"I will," Yvonne nods. After a few more words, Papyrus hangs up the phone and Yvonne sets it down again. Undyne looks really excited.

"Was that me?" She asks.

"Yeah... She wrestled the phone out of Papyrus' hand," Yvonne shrugs.

"It's so weird!" Undyne marvels, Alphys nodding along. Yvonne chuckles and agrees, sitting back down.


	22. Nightmares

"Why does this dog... insist on sitting on me?" Yvonne whines, looking at the big white dog on her lap. It's... _really _not a lap dog. It looks back up at her, happy as can be. Papyrus is standing to the side, a very unimpressed look on his face. Sans stands beside him, already letting out amused chuckles. He's not the only one this time though. Alphys and Chara are right there too, Chara suppressing giggles and Alphys just straight up laughing. "Can someone please get him off? He's really heavy! And this snow is really cold!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SIT DOWN OUTSIDE BY NOW, PRINCESS," Sans comments, barely restrained laughter slipping through his words.

"I didn't!" Yvonne whines. "He knocked me over!"

"this is getting ridiculous," Papyrus groans, taking a few steps over and batting at the dog. "get. go. shoo."

The dog's tongue lolls out, looking very content and not going to move that easily. Alphys looks like she's going to fall straight into the snow with how much she's laughing.

Papyrus sighs, conjuring a bone in his hand and waving it in front of the dog. The dog tries to lick it, though besides stretching his neck out a little farther, doesn't move. Papyrus takes a few steps back, then chucks the bone. The dog watches it, seemingly deciding whether laying in a lap or the bone is more important. Ultimately, he gets up and chases after the bone.

"we better hurry. that ain't gonna distract him for long," Papyrus nods, helping Yvonne out of the snow. She nods and they quickly pass a laughing Alphys, Chara, and Sans and head into Muffet's.

"Why does that dog have to sit on me?" Yvonne huffs, sliding into a booth on the other side of Papyrus.

"reason he's called the affectionate dog. i think he's more of an annoying dog though," Papyrus shrugs. Yvonne chuckles, using her sleeve to rub her eyes. "ever been to muffet's before?"

"Yeah. Mutt took me a couple of times. Irritated the living heck out of M'Lord. Remix took me to Grillby's instead of Muffet's."

"ah. grillby lives over in hotland here. sans' loves his food," Papyrus nods. "maybe he'll take you if you ask."

"sounds fun," Yvonne hums, watching as Muffet walks up from the counter.

_____

Yvonne startles awake blinking as she glances around. Her eyes land on that of the lump monster, who is staring at her from the closet door of Sans' room. She blinks at it, surprised to actually see it in the brother's house for the first time.

….. She notices the worried look marring its droopy and cracked face, jagged smile pulling down. It stares at her for a good few minutes, then glances at the wall separating Sans and Papyrus' rooms. It raises one skeletal hand and points at the wall now.

"☟☜ ☠☜☜👎💧 ☟☜☹🏱📪 💣✡ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 💧❄☼✌🕈👌☜☼☼✡📬 🕈✋☹☹ ✡⚐🕆📪 🏱☹☜✌💧☜✍ "

Once again she thinks she can hear actual words in the sentence. "He", "Help", and "Strawberry" again for some reason.

Yvonne looks between the monster and the wall he's pointing at. She can feel an unsettling weight beginning to form in her gut and she glances back at Sans behind her. She debates with herself for a moment longer, only glancing at the pleading face of the lump before sighing and carefully unhooking Sans' arm from around her. If she wakes him up, she doubts he'll go back to bed.

She manages to creep out of the room and walk over to Papyrus' door. She knocks on it gently and waits a few seconds. Unsurprisingly, the door doesn't open but she can hear some kind of noise in the room. She presses her ear to the door, still unsure of what it is.

"Papyrus?" Yvonne calls softly. No answer.

She sighs and tries the door knob. It almost seems like it's going to be locked, but it opens and Yvonne hesitantly peaks in.

.... Wow this room is just as messy as Mutt's.

Yvonne shakes her head, looking around for the skeleton supposed to be in here. She then does find him, after taking a few more steps into the room. He's on his bed, an arm tossed over his eye sockets and breathing raggedly. She can see furls of pumpkin orange smoke curling from under his arm, the glow of a lit cigarette from his teeth too.

"Papyrus?" Yvonne hesitantly calls. Papyrus startles and Yvonne yelps, dropping to the floor as a bone attack flies at her.

"fuck, yvonne!" Papyrus glares, dragging a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry," Yvonne replies, putting her hands up in surrender. "You didn't answer and the door was unlocked."

"i'm sure i locked the door," Papyrus grumbles, looking over to the said door. Yvonne shrugs. "what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I got a feeling," Yvonne replies. "I just wanted to check and see if you're okay."

"i'm fine," Papyrus responds, laying back on the mattress on the floor again. Yvonne takes a few hesitant steps into the room again, better able to see Papyrus in the dark the closer she gets. The pumpkin orange smoke is still plumping from his eye light, but the cigarette had been put out since Papyrus dropped it when he was startled. He's still breathing irregularly, but as she gets closer, she can see a subtle shake in his bones.

"I... don't think I believe that," Yvonne mumbles. "Can.... can I sit?"

".... sure," Papyrus sighs. Yvonne sits down on the corner of the mattress, looking over the skeleton before her. He's not wearing his sweatshirt, she notices it's tossed to the side of his bed. Same with his cargo shorts. He's just in a black tank top and a pair of boxers.

"Did.... Did you have a nightmare?" Yvonne asks. Since he was supposed to be sleeping and all, that's the only thing she can guess happened.

"what's it matter?" Papyrus grumbles. Yvonne glances to the side, then at the ceiling before returning her eyes to the skeleton in front of her. She eyes his hand, contemplating for a few seconds before slowly reaching out and grasping it. Papyrus jumps, removing his other arm from his eye sockets to look at her. "what're you-"

Yvonne moves his hand to her lap, rubbing the back of his knuckles slowly. Papyrus watches her in confusion, only shifting slightly to be able to better watch her. She does this for a few moments, waiting for the curling wisps of pumpkin orange to die out and the shaking to slowly stop.

"I had nightmares a lot when I was a kid," Yvonne begins softly. "When I did at his house, my uncle would come in and pick me up. He'd take me outside to look at the flowers in the garden and the sky if it was warm enough. But we can't really do that here, huh? I don't think I'd really be able to pick you up either."

Papyrus snorts at that. But she's doing what she wanted. The smoke is fading and the shaking is slowing.

"But if we couldn't go outside, he'd lay down in my bed and rub my back or pet my hair until I fell asleep again. It'd always keep the nightmares away after that. I didn't get to see him as much when I got older, but the nightmares weren't as frequent either. I still remember that though. He'd talk too. Tell stories of different things or recount old memories. It always helped. Talking did," Yvonne continues, smiling as she notices he's calmed down during her tired ramblings. She yawns, covering her mouth with her elbow, enjoying a pause of silence for a few minutes.

Papyrus stares at her silently during that lapse, eyeing her tired posture and look. The scent of honey filling his nasal cavity the longer she sits rights up against him, still idly brushing her thumb against his knuckles. He then silently huffs, eye lights moving to the ceiling.

"didn't wake up sans did you?" Papyrus asks.

"No. He was still sleeping when I left the room," Yvonne whispers.

"good. he'd never go back to sleep if you did," Papyrus responds. That makes her laugh.

_____

"C'MON ROSEY, THIS WAY!" Sans smiles, half-dragging Yvonne along the path. The said girl uses her other hand to pull down the scarf Sans unceremoniously wrapped around her neck before dragging her outside. Papyrus follows behind at a leisurely pace, somehow still keeping up with wherever Sans is dragging them off to. "IT'S JUST UP AHEAD!"

"Where are we going?" Yvonne asks as she frees her mouth from the scarf at last.

"IT'S A SURPRISE!" Sans replies.

"...Okay?" Yvonne blinks. After a few more minutes, Sans suddenly stops which makes Yvonne bump into his back. Though he doesn't seem to care as he spins on his heels and gestures out towards a patch of ice. Yvonne glances around, then looks at Sans in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"ever been ice skating, hon?" Papyrus asks, leaning back on his feet.

"Ice skating?" Yvonne parrots. She shakes her head, adding a "no" after a second.

"WELL, WE'RE GOING TO FIX THAT!" Sans replies, nearly bouncing in his spot. "WE ICE SKATE A LOT. THERE'S PLEANTY OF SPOTS IN SNOWDIN AFTER ALL. MOST MONSTERS THAT LIVE AROUND HERE KNOW HOW TO. IT'S PRETTY COMMON."

"regular activity the locals take part in often," Papyrus shrugs.

"I don't know how to ice skate," Yvonne tells them.

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL TEACH YOU," Sans assures.

"don't worry, honey. we'll catch you if you fall," Papyrus winks.

"......Okay," Yvonne nods.

Getting on the ice wasn't much of a problem and Sans kept his word, letting Yvonne hold onto him while she tries to get a hang of the balancing. But even still, she's holding onto his hands with a white-knuckled grip and wobbling for balance like a baby deer. She's sure that isn't very comfortable for Sans, but she can't bring herself to loosen her grip on him any at this point. Papyrus isn't much help, but he at least stays near. While he's quietly chuckling to himself and watching anyway.

"YOU'RE DOING GOOD!" Sans encourages. Yvonne isn't sure of that.

"this is kind of adorable," Papyrus adds. Yvonne sticks her tongue out at him, which just makes him chuckle more. He moves behind her, settling his hands on her hips. "need a hand?"

"BROTHER, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING HER LEARN TO SKATE!" Sans scolds.

"what do you think i'm doing?" Papyrus asks innocently. Sans rolls his eyes. But still, Papyrus helps her into more of a proper stance. It's then that he and Sans start to move forward, or backwards in Sans' case. Helping her to figure out how to move her feet the right way along with being a steadying brace when she stumbles. Gently correcting any weird placements she may make.

And true to his word, Papyrus doesn't let her fall.

"I... I think I'm getting it," Yvonne mumbles, looking up towards the brothers. Sans beams and Papyrus gives her a thumbs up.

"YOU'RE A QUICK LEARNER!" Sans praises. He still looks appreciative as her grip on his hands gets progressively looser the more she's on the ice, until the point he's hesitantly letting go and they're letting her skate on her own. Still near enough to catch her if she falls but not holding onto her anymore.

"This is fun," she hums. "I'm surprised I never thought to try it before."

"DID YOU NOT HAVE ANY ICE?" Sans asks.

"We had ice. I don't know if it would have been thick enough to go on, but there was some. I think there's an ice rink around the area too, but I might be wrong," Yvonne shrugs. "I went roller skating with my class once or twice, but I suppose that's it."

"OH? DID YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE?" Blue asks.

"Yeah. Mostly dancing," Yvonne hums. "A little bit of gymnastics, but that was a once in a while thing."

"you dance?" Papyrus asks.

"Mhm. Mostly ballet," she nods. "But there was some aerial dancing that I had to try. And that dancing game too I suppose."

"WHAT'S AERIAL DANCING?"

"Dancing in the air. There's a couple different ways," Yvonne explains. "There's silks, straps, hammocks, hoops. And there could be more that I'm forgetting."

"WOWZERS! THAT SOUNDS COOL," Sans smiles. Yvonne nods with a smile.

"guess you got more practice in with the last universe, huh?" Papyrus asks.

"Yeah. A bit," Yvonne chuckles.

That particular conversation comes to an end and after a few hours, so does their ice skating.


	23. Ah, Peaceful

"Yeah, Aithne, I'm doing good," Yvonne sighs, staring at the ceiling as she talks. She's laying on the brothers' green couch, head on Papyrus' lap as he dozes in and out. Her feet rests on Sans' legs and he's trying to pay more attention to the NTT show airing on the TV than her conversation, and more or less failing. "No, they haven't shown up.... Sans and Pap are good... Yes I'm staying safe... Yes I'm taking care of the wounds and yes they are healing fine."

Yvonne settles a hand over her eyes with a long sigh. 

"Aithne, you're worse than a mother hen," she mumbles. "..... Vailea is actually a mother, you are not. She is your mother in fact.... Go back to your vacation, Aithne. The child is fine and surviving just fine in your absence..... Yes Sans and Papyrus are helping.... Yes I will tell them.... Okay I will not tell them that.... Nope. Goodbye Aithne, see you when you get back. Bye, bye, bye, bye." 

Yvonne quickly hangs up and drops her phone straight between her side and the couch. Papyrus snorts, looking down at her. 

"WHO WAS THAT?" Sans asks before Papyrus could utter a word. 

"My cousin. She was staying with me back home. She's on a business trip with her family right now, but is still really worried with how I'm doing," Yvonne replies. 

"why's that?" Papyrus asks. 

"All of my injuries and that family complication... It's got her on edge," Yvonne sighs. "Once things cool down, she'll relax again. She's just really protective." 

"she's the one you said would dust the other us, didn't you?" Papyrus asks, his eye sockets narrowing. 

"More or less of an exaggeration," Yvonne replies. "She wouldn't actually kill anyone. The same can not be said for maiming though. She can and will beat someone within an inch of their life, but only for a valid reason..... According to _her_ anyway." 

"THERE'S NEVER A GOOD REASON FOR THAT!" Sans scolds. Yvonne shrugs the best she can at that. 

"what's got her so worked up over this family drama?" Papyrus asks. Yvonne sighs, staring at the ceiling again. 

"It's... a combination of what another cousin of mine did.... and me disappearing for two months," Yvonne tells them. 

"WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR?" Sans asks, looking a little alarmed. 

"Well, I fell down Mount. Ebott. It was the first universe-timeline hop that happened. Where I ended up in M'Lord and Mutt's universe," Yvonne explains. "To her, I just disappeared and she didn't know what happened, where I was, and she couldn't get in contact with me." 

"BUT SHE WAS ABLE TO CALL YOU JUST NOW," Sans points out. 

"I didn't have my phone with me at that point," Yvonne nods. 

"how'd you end up falling down mount. ebott?" Papyrus then asks. 

"... It was assisted.. I didn't do it by choice," Yvonne replies, tone even but face in an uncomfortable grimace. The brothers are quiet, then share a look over her. 

"I SEE. WELL THEN... WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE WITH THE EPISODE?" Sans asks. Yvonne looks relieved and nods appreciatively. The brothers share another look, but they go back to the episode without another word on the matter. 

_____

"I didn't know you play guitar," Yvonne comments, watching Sans as he strums the cords of the acoustic guitar. 

"YUP! I PICKED IT UP A WHILE AGO," Sans shrugs, tucking one leg under his other before continuing to strum the instrument. "I FOUND IT IN THE DUMP AND DECIDED TO BRING IT HOME WITH ME! IT TOOK A BIT TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PLAY BUT NO CHALLENGE IS TOO DAUNTING FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" 

"That's really cool," Yvonne nods. 

"THANK YOU, PRINCESS!" Sans smiles. 

"Did it come with that paint job or did you paint it?" Yvonne then asks. 

"PAPY PAINTED IT ACTUALLY! IT LOOKS REALLY COOL, DOESN'T IT?" Sans asks. Yvonne blinks in surprise, but nods with a hum. 

"He did a really good job. It looks great," she adds. 

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH. MY BROTHER'S THE COOLEST, ISN'T HE?" Sans smiles. "EVEN IF HE'S REALLY LAZY." 

"Yeah," Yvonne laughs. "You're right." 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY PLAYING?" Sans asks after a few minutes. 

"I don't know how to," Yvonne replies. 

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL TEACH YOU!" Sans assures. Yvonne nods and stands up from the floor to join Sans on his bed. He sets the guitar in her lap and moves her arms into the proper positions. He then slowly moves her fingers, teaching her the cords and how to strum. 

Papyrus eventually finds his way in, leaning into the doorway to watch the scene. He can't help the huff of amusement from escaping. Sans sits behind Yvonne, femurs on either side of the smaller girl. His arms follow hers, fingers moving hers into the correct positions and movements. It's... rather cute. 

Though, he does wonder why Sans decided to bust his guitar out now. He hasn't played in quite a while. 

Well, they look like they're enjoying themselves anyway. Enough to where they still haven't noticed him in the doorway anyway, which he finds very amusing. 

"SEE, YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Sans encourages, making Yvonne smile and thank him. Sans sits back a little more, letting her strum the cords by herself, which she manages to do without it sounding horrible. 

Sans only leans in occasionally to fix her fingers a few times, but otherwise she does pretty good. Then after a few more moments, the guitar is set to the side. Sans hugs the human girl from their position and she laughs. 

The cute moment is promptly cut off by the affectionate dog rushing past Papyrus and jumping right onto the bed and then the two. Which ends with them on their backs and Yvonne trying to push the dog's face out of her own. 

"Dog! You are the size of a small bear! Get off, _please_!" 

_____

"Hey Paps," Yvonne greets, plopping onto the couch besides the taller brother. Papyrus barely opens an eye, barely enough to notice that the girl has once again stolen one of his sweatshirts as her clothes are being washed. Really, the sweatshirt is long enough on her that it can count as a dress. "I really don't know what you guys make your clothes out of, but I _love_ it. Your sweatshirts are _so soft_." 

Papyrus snorts, closing his eyes again and resuming his light snoozing. He only opens his eye sockets again when he feels a weight against him, finding the human girl leaning into his side, head on his shoulder. She's playing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, which are absurdly long on her, her lips pursed. 

"I bet you'd like the hammock or porch swing at my home. They're really comfy and I used to nap in them all the time. Or lay in them and watch the sky turn different colors when the sun goes down. It was really peaceful," Yvonne then says, turning her head slightly to look at him. 

"sounds nice, honey," Papyrus says, moving his arm so it's wrapped around her chest in a more comfortable position. She grabs his hand, beginning to play with his phalanges as he lazily watches. She places her hand against his, looking at the size difference between them. She only drops his hand after looking up and seeing him watching her. His arm is then back to resting across her chest and stomach, hand resting by her hip. 

Yvonne is then pulling out her phone and playing on that, leaving Papyrus to close his eyes and start nodding off again. He's nearly asleep by the time Sans bursts into the house again, carrying two paper bags in his hands. Yvonne jumps at the sudden noise, but relaxes into the position just as quickly. 

"PRINCESS, I BROUGHT SOME FOOD FROM GRILLBY'S HOME!" Sans announces, looking over at the two. 

"Cool," Yvonne replies, eyeing the bags curiously. Papyrus is amused by the fact that she really looks like she doesn't want to get up. 

"PAPY, I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING TOO!" Sans adds, holding up a bag from Muffet's. 

"thanks, bro," Papyrus says. 

Sans places a hand on his hip, a disapproving look on his face as he stares at the two. 

"AREN'T YOU TWO GOING TO GET UP AND COME GET IT?" Sans asks, waving the bags a bit. 

"too far," Papyrus groans, waving his free hand towards the bag. Sans levels him with an even more disapproving look at that. He then looks towards the human. 

"PRINCESS?" 

"Comfy," she whines, leaning a little more into Papyrus. He snickers a little. 

"OH NO! DON'T TELL ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME PAPYRUS HAS CORRUPTED YOU WITH HIS LAZINESS," Sans moans, slapping a hand over his eye sockets. Papyrus and Yvonne smile in amusement. "PAPYRUS, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CORRUPTING THE HUMANS?!" 

"sorry, bro," Papyrus replies, though looks thoroughly amused. Sans sighs and shakes his head, walking over to the couch and dropping the bag from Muffet's onto his brother's lap. 

"YOU TWO ARE JUST LUCKY I'M SO COOL," Sans nods. Yvonne moves her legs so Sans can sit on the couch, laying them across his lap after he got comfy. Sans hands her a burger and fries before pulling out his own. 

"Yeah, the coolest," Yvonne nods, popping a fry into her mouth. A sky blue takes over Sans' cheekbones which he hides by turning his head and coughing. 

"L-LET'S SEE IF NTT IS ON!" He says. Papyrus and Yvonne chuckle, but mercifully let Sans turn on the TV without comment. Papyrus does give Yvonne a soft smile though. 

_____

"So Chara's decided to continue on?" Yvonne asks, looking over at Sans. 

"YUP! THEY'RE OFF TO MEET THE QUEEN! LAST I CHECKED, THEY'RE ALMOST COMPLETELY THROUGH HOTLAND!" Sans replies. 

"That's great," Yvonne nods. "Do you think they're going to break the barrier?" 

"ONE HUMAN CAN'T BREAK THE BARRIER, SILLY!" Sans laughs. Yvonne tilts her head to the side. 

"I think Frisk did though," she tells him. Sans hums, leaning back in his seat. He then shrugs after a few seconds. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FRISK DID, BUT EVERY MONSTER KNOWS IT TAKES SEVEN HUMAN SOULS TO BREAK THE BARRIER," he tells her. Yvonne hums and nods with a shrug. 

"I don't know then. Frisk never really did say how they were able to break it, just that they did." She then takes a sip of the hot chocolate in her cup. "But if Chara is able to as well, are you excited to get to the surface?" 

"I WOULD BE THRILLED!" Sans smiles brightly. "I WOULD LOVE TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO RIDE A MOTORCYCLE DOWN A HIGHWAY! …. BUT I DON'T SEE IT AS LIKELY HAPPENING SOON. ESPECIALLY IF ALL HUMANS ARE AS COOL AS YOU AND CHARA." 

"You never know," Yvonne shrugs, smiling lightly at the skeleton. "It happened in another timeline, it could happen here. Expect the unexpected as they say." 

Sans laughs at that. "ALRIGHT, PRINCESS!" 

Yvonne smiles and giggles, taking another sip. 

_____ 

"SO! I have some hypothesis from everything I was able to study and what Rosey gave to me!" Undyne says, holding some papers in her hands. "It's all theoretical, but! I think some of these have a good chance of being correct!" 

The Royal Scientist is positively vibrating as she looks through the papers. Yvonne blinks, both Sans and Papyrus standing with her in Undyne's home. They listen the fish woman as she babbles on about her theories as to how the watch works, shifting through some of the papers she shoved into Yvonne's hands as they do. 

"They keypad is probably what controls where you go. If you type out the correct sequence of numbers that is. BUT! You'd still need the correct number to type in. However, I still don't know why the watch would be tied to your soul, but that could be the reason it only works for you," Undyne motions to Yvonne. "I'm not sure how it would have the power to be able to rip a hole in space-time to drag you through universes either. That'd take a serious amount of power to be able to. And really when it comes to these kinds of theocraticals, there's really no way to _actually_ test anything." 

"She's really on a roll," Yvonne mumbles, looking blankly at the words and numbers on the paper she can't really even begin to decipher the meanings to. Papyrus and Sans both chuckle, both of them seeming to be able to understand what they're reading better than she can. Sans eventually just takes the papers from her hands as she looks at Undyne instead of the papers making her head hurt. Though that isn't much better, as Undyne's gone on to talk about quantum physics which she doesn't understand any better. 

She taps her fingers against her leg, beginning to zone out just a bit. At least until Undyne pauses to take a breather. 

"That sounds very interesting," Yvonne comments. And it does, even if she can't really understand any of it. And Undyne seems really passionate about it too. 

Undyne blushes a bit and nods in agreement. 

"looks like you've done a lot of calculations," Papyrus adds, looking over his brother's shoulders at the papers. Blue looks deep in thought as he riffles through the pages. 

"Yeah! This is the most interesting thing I've gotten to look at in a while!" Undyne smiles widely, showing off all of her sharp teeth. The two continue to talk science, Sans piping in often, that Yvonne can't really follow. 

She only begins to perk up when she feels something familiar. 

"Uh oh," she mumbles, looking down at the watch. 

"somethin' the matter, hon?" Papyrus asks, looking over at Yvonne at her words. 

"Uh," Yvonne unhooks the watch and opens it, looking over the screen. "Looks like I'm leaving." 

She turns the watch and the three see the numbers flying across the screen. Papyrus swears under his breath, looking up to the girl quickly. Undyne's fins droop slightly as her eyes flicker between the watch and the girl. Sans jumps. 

"CALL WHEN YOU-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we leave Underswap! What do you think happens next?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Ink Splatters and Dreams

Yvonne opens her eyes, confused at her surroundings. She looks around, silently taking in the vast empty white. It doesn't look like it has a beginning or an end or goes anywhere. There's nothing around and it really doesn't seem like there's a floor or ground, even if she is standing. And it feels.... empty. Wrong. It puts her more than a little on edge. .....It feels like there should be something here, but there isn't.

She's not sure where she is.... but she _really_ doesn't like it. 

"Hello?" She calls out experimentally. Well, she can hear herself at least. There's not any echo. No response, not that she was really expecting one honestly. 

Yvonne pulls out her phone, turning it on only to be met with a blank screen of white. She frowns at the devise and sighs. 

"Oh. How'd you get here?" 

Yvonne jumps, quickly spinning on her heels and almost dropping her phone. Which she then quickly shoves into her purse once more.

She's met with two skeletons that look like Sans. One is dressed mostly in browns and has a giant paintbrush on his back. There's also a blue jacket tied around his waist. Strangely there's a belt across his chest with different colored vials hooked onto them. There's also a black splatter on his cheekbone and his eye lights change shape with every blink. The other has a gold circlet around his head and a matching cape. Also a light yellow vest trimmed with blue and a black shirt and pants underneath. There's detached black sleeves with a blue belt around the top. He also wears matching yellow gloves and boots. Then a blue belt with a gold buckle that has "DS" on it. His eye lights are a pretty yellow. 

"W-where did y-you come from?" Yvonne asks, taking a couple steps away from them. 

"That's what we should be asking you," the one with the black splatter on his cheekbone tsks. "There shouldn't have been anything left after all. Not after they got to it." 

"How did you get here?" The gold colored skeleton asks. "You weren't here before." 

"U-uhhh. A pocket watch?" Yvonne stammers. 

"A pocket watch?" Black splatter echoes. 

"Y-yeah." 

The two skeletons just look at her confused. 

Yvonne unhooks the pocket watch, holding it in her hand. The two then set their eye lights onto it. Black splatter takes a step closer and she takes one back again, clutching a little tighter to the pocket watch. 

Which ultimately didn't go unnoticed by the gold colored skeleton, who also quickly caught onto her worsening unease with the entire situation. He quickly tries to remedy her feelings. 

"Hey. We're not going to hurt you," Gold colored skeleton smiles, putting his hands up in surrender. "My name's Dream and this is Ink. We watch over the multiverse. You are?" 

"Y-you... watch over the m-multiverse?" Yvonne asks, blinking a few times. "L-like alternate... timelines? O-or u-universes?" 

"Yup!" Ink replies. He then tilts his head. "You know about those?" 

"N-not really," Yvonne replies, glancing over at him. 

"Your pocket watch," Ink then says, making Yvonne blink a few times. "There's a lotta magic coming off that." 

He tries to lean closer again to take a look, making Yvonne hold it to her chest. She... really doesn't want to take the chance of this skeleton taking it and being stuck here. Something about this place... it's making her anxiety skyrocket. It's.... more than a little unsettling, even with these skeletons that don't _really_ appear all that threatening. 

She's not really sure why she feels so uneasy with them too. Maybe it's just the place. Though... she does feel like there's a little itch at the back of her mind. Like there's something about these two that she should already know. It's not really helping with her unease.

Dream then takes a step closer, standing next to Ink again. He holds his hands up in surrender again, gently smiling towards the girl. 

"It's okay, really," he says softly, tugging the other skeleton back a bit. Ink looks annoyed. "We won't hurt you, you're fine. May we see that please?" 

Yvonne looks between the two for a few seconds.

"D-don't touch it," she requests, then slowly shows it after they nod. Ink quickly gets bored after looking at it for a minute, but Dream looks more confused. 

"Doesn't this look like the one Jumper was always tinkering with?" 

"Huh?" Ink responds. Dream looks back to the girl. 

"Can you open it?" He asks. She does. Recognition flashes across his face. "Yeah! Jumper was working on this for years, remember?" 

Ink stares at it for a few seconds, hand to his chin, then snaps his fingers. 

"Oh yeah! The old anomaly was always tinkering with the thing. Didn't think he'd actually finish it," Ink hums, rocking back onto his heels. 

"W-wait, you recognize my pocket watch?" Yvonne asks. Dream nods, looking back towards the girl with a contemplative look. 

"How'd you get this?" He asks. 

"My uncle gave it to me," she responds. "He said he fixed it up but never explained what it did." 

"Uncle?" Dream hums. He stares at her for a few minutes in a contemplative confusion, then his eye sockets widen. "Wait..... Butterfly? ..Is that you?" 

"B-Butterfly?" Yvonne asks, now even more confused. Dream looks back at Ink, who is looking at the other skeleton confused as well. 

"Jumper's niece," Dream adds. Ink then seems to connect the dots to what Dreams talking about. 

"Little Anomaly!" He says, making Dream nod. Ink then looks back at her. "She doesn't look like she used to." 

"She grew up," Dream shrugs. 

"Has it really been that long since we last saw her?" 

"I guess so." 

"Huh." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Hang on. What are you two talking about?" Yvonne asks, even more confused than before. She looks between the two skeletons who seemed to have come to some conclusion about her that she can't figure out. And Butterfly? Little Anomaly? 

"We knew your uncle," Dream replies. "We met him, and you, often when he was moving about to his different houses across the multiverse. He never did like to stay in one place long." 

"....What?" Yvonne asks. Ink hums, tilting his head a bit.

"Guess you don't remember, huh?" He shrugs. 

"I suppose that isn't really surprising," Dream hums. He taps his chin with his gloved finger a couple of times. "Your uncle's name... It was Walter Tybalte, right?" 

".... Yes," Yvonne responds hesitantly. 

"Yours is Yvonne Rose?" 

Yvonne remains silent, looking between the two again. She tightens her hold on the pocket watch slightly. Dream nods, then begins to dig for something in a pocket. 

"Here, look at this," he offers, holding out what looks like a glossy piece of paper. Yvonne hesitantly takes it, Ink leaning forward to take a look as well.

It's a picture. Of a middle aged man with an already greying beard and receding hairline. With a bushy beard and thick glasses. In a simple t-shirt with a pocket on the side and suspenders. A little girl with brown pigtails and bright eyes sitting on his knee, with a big smile missing one of her front teeth. In overalls and a t-shirt, paint smudged on her cheek, hands, and even her legs. The two skeletons are on either side, Ink smiling widely while Dream looks confused but is still smiling non-the-less. 

…. It's her uncle. It's Uncle Walt and her as a kid. She doesn't remember this photo, but it's them.

"Oh, I remember that!" Ink nods. "You made a mess with the paint." 

"It took forever to get it out of your hair," Dream adds, nodding along with what he's saying. "But you had fun. Jumper was less than pleased about it though." 

Ink snickers at that. 

Yvonne stares at the picture for a few more seconds before handing it back to Dream. He puts it back into his pocket while Ink looks up with a hand to his chin.

"What was that thing that Old Anomaly said?" Ink asks. 

"....Not to call him old?" Dream responds. 

"No. Well, yes," Ink smirks. He then goes contemplative again. "But other than that.... Told us to.... to say something... a word or a phrase?" He snaps his fingers, looking back over at the gold colored skeleton. "Violets! He told us to ask her to "bring the violets inside" when we saw her again." 

"Oh, he did," Dream nods, looking a bit confused at that. 

She's not though. She knew what that meant. It was a code they made up, for when things at home where getting to be a bit too much. 

"Where are we?" She asks, glancing around the expanse of white nothingness. 

"In a void left by a destroyed universe," Ink shrugs. Yvonne blinks in shock, then glances around slowly. 

"Re... really?" She asks. 

"It happens sometimes," Ink shrugs. 

"We try to make sure it doesn't," Dream adds. "But sometimes we're just to late to do anything." 

"Yeah. And we should probably be getting out of here soon," Ink adds. "This place isn't exactly stable." 

"Do you know how to work that?" Dream asks, pointing at the pocket watch. Yvonne shakes her head. "Then would you like us to take you home?" 

".... Sure," she replies hesitantly. Do they really even know where she lives?

"Which home?" Ink chuckles. Dream rolls his eye lights. 

"We know which one," he says. "You're originally from the prime universe. There right?"

"Prime universe?" Yvonne asks. 

"We'll explain when we get there," Dream assures, holding out a hand. She takes it after a second of hesitation. 

"Alright, lets go!" Ink smiles. 

"Just hold on," Dream tells Yvonne. She blinks and suddenly finds herself in the living room of her uncle's manor. 

"And here we are!" Ink announces, then spins around to look at the surroundings. Yvonne immediately feels a weight dropping from her shoulders, relaxing almost instantly.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all!" Ink then comments with a smile. 

"Uh," Yvonne blinks. She glances around in confusion, then looks back at the two in front of her. "How'd.... how'd you do that?" 

"Oh easily," Ink shrugs. 

"He usually travels through a paint splatter on the ground, but I took a shortcut," Dream tells her. She still looks at him confused. "It's just a doorway." 

"O... okay..." Yvonne mumbles, taking a step back and looking around again. She doesn't see Sans or Papyrus. Nothing looks out of place either. 

"Oh. You have the prime skeletons living with you?" Ink asks, glancing towards the ceiling with slightly narrowed eye sockets. 

"Uh... yeah... What do you mean... prime?" Yvonne asks. 

"Oh, right," Ink hums. "I mean they're the first or "original" skeleton brothers." 

"This universe is the origin point of the other timelines," Dream adds. "All the other universes and timelines branched off from this one." 

"... Okay," Yvonne nods slowly, sitting down on the couch. She notices Ink walk off to examine a few knick-knacks and photos laying out, Dream sitting on the couch. "How.... er.. why do you know my uncle?" 

"Oh! We noticed him jumping through the different timelines," Dream tells her. "So we checked out what was going on and we met you both through that. We then often came back to check how you both were doing!" 

"The old anomaly was interesting," Ink adds flippantly, as if he was just stating a fact. "It was interesting to not only find one anomaly from the alpha timeline, but two!" 

"Anomaly... what do you mean anomaly?" Yvonne asks. 

"It means there's only one of you," Dream explains. "Unlike Sans or Papyrus or anyone else in this universe, who have multiple different versions of themselves in each timeline, you only exist in this one specific timeline. It was the same with Jumper, or your uncle." 

"Well, in this multiverse anyway," Ink adds. "There's other multiverses out there that you could exist in. Who knows! The possibilities are limitless!" 

"Huh?" 

"Hmmm. Okay, think of the multiverse like a forest," Dream begins. "There's many different trees, each one is a different multiverse and each one has its trunk, then it has different branches and leaves growing from it. The branches are different timelines within each universe. Our universe is just one of the many trees in that forest." 

"... Okay, I think... I think I understand," Yvonne nods slowly. She then looks at her pocket watch again. "Would... would you know how to work this?" 

"Nope!" Ink replies. 

"The most Jumper talked about that, was grumbling about how it wouldn't work," Dream says, tone almost apologetic. "We didn't really ask about it." 

"Oh... okay," Yvonne nods, sighing as she leans back into the couch a little more. 

"Aw! You kept this!" Ink suddenly speaks up, holding one of those little sculpted figures kids can paint. "How cute!" 

He puts it down again, going on to snoop through more of the things in the house. Dream shakes his head, then looks back at Yvonne. 

"You'll figure out how it works," he assures her. "You'll have plenty of help doing so too." 

Yvonne nods slowly. 

"So! Where have you been traveling?" Dream asks. 

"Uh... I.. don't know what they're called," Yvonne replies. 

"Oh, just describe them then!" Dream offers. Yvonne pauses, then does so to the best of her ability. "Wow! You've been to a few places already." 

"You got that from the Swapfell brothers, didn't you?" Ink snickers, pointing at the collar. Yvonne grips the tag, then looks at him confused. 

"Swapfell?" 

"That's what the universe... you called them M'Lord and Mutt, comes from," Dream supplies. Yvonne nods slowly. "The others sound like Dancetale and Underswap." 

"Does this universe have a name?" Yvonne asks. 

"It's called Undertale," Ink tells her. 

"But we just call it the prime or alpha timeline," Dream adds. Ink spins around to face the two on the couch again. 

"Well! This reunion was nice and all, but we should get going," he then says. "Tell the old anomaly we said hello!" 

"Oh... uhm… my uncle actually..." Yvonne hesitates. 

"He what?" Dream encourages. 

"He died... a few months ago," Yvonne tells them. Dream frowns, Ink's face turning blank. 

"Oh," Dream mumbles. 

Their attention is diverted when the front door opens, Sans and Papyrus walking into the house. Though they quickly stop, blinking in surprise to see the two skeletons in the house. The eye lights in Sans' eye sockets are quickly extinguished as he stares at the two. Even Papyrus seems more than a little tense.

"Ah! The prime brothers are back," Ink says, bouncing back into his previous attitude. "Good ole classic Sans and Papyrus. Nice to see you two." 

"... who-" Sans begins.

"Ah-ah-ah! No time for questions. We've got to get going!" Ink smiles. He then looks at Yvonne again. "See ya around, Little Anomaly!" 

"Don't be afraid to call if you need to, Butterfly," Dream smiles, getting up from the couch. "We'd be happy to help." 

"Uh.. how exactly?" Yvonne asks. 

"Just call!" Dream chirps. Then.. they're just gone. 

It's silent for a good few minutes. 

"who the hell-" 

"ROSEY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" 

_____

Yvonne sighs, finally being able to go to her room. She just wants to pass out on her bed at this point. It's... been a long day. 

She pulls her sweater over her head, tossing it in the vague direction of her laundry basket, her other clothes following shortly after. 

After digging some fresh pajamas out of her dresser, she heads to her bed but then she pauses by her desk. She picks up a piece of scrap paper, pretty sure this wasn't there when she left, and looks over it. Her eyes widen at what's written on it, beside a drawn picture of a smiley face. 

_Thought you might like this! Use it wisely! _

_Mutt: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_M'Lord: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally coming back~
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	25. Everything Clicked

He hasn't been having a good time. He hasn't. 

It's been a rough few resets. Enough that he picked up his habit of smoking dog treats to relax again. Something he thought he'd been able to quit. Apparently not though. 

It's looking clearer now, though. The kid hasn't reset in a while and is going the pacifist route. 

No clue how long that's going to last though. 

And she.... _she_ hasn't been back yet. He's pretty sure the first few resets they went through after she disappeared was to see if she'd come back. She didn't. He doesn't think she will be coming back. Ever. 

Mutt slumps into his table, eye sockets closed. No other monsters are around currently and they know better than to attack anyway. But he still knows better than to let his guard down either way. 

He's pretty sure M'Lord knows something is up, especially considering his passing comment to Mutt to stop 'looking like a dog waiting for his owner to come back'. Said in a joking manner that Mutt can interpret from his older brother, but still with an underlying suspicion and concern that he almost missed. 

Mutt's unsure if M'Lord even remembers her. He doesn't seem to, but there's these little things that make Mutt unsure. M'Lord's cooking for one thing. He seems to remember the lessons she taught him, his food becoming more and more edible by each meal. Then there's the extra plates he sits out, then puts away again in confusion. The casual remarks that he seems to make... 

Some part of him remembers, that's for sure. Even if he's not consciously aware of it. 

Chara sure as hell remembers her, if their pouting and upset sulking by the time they figured out she's not coming back is anything to go by. Temmie seems to remember as well, not that they seem too concerned or upset. 

Either way, the kid has made it all the way to the Core and Mutt has to wonder if they're going to reset again once they reach Toriel. Maybe they'll let the Monsters have their happy ending. 

_heh.... probably not._

Mutt's broken from his musings by his phone ringing. He pulls it out, not bothering to check the caller id before answering. No one except his brother calls anyway. 

"yeah, bro?" 

"_..... Mutt?_" 

Mutt suddenly sits much straighter in his seat, eye sockets widening and the dog treat he was smoking falling to the table. No... it can't be. 

".... who's this?" 

"_.... It's... Rosey… Yvonne..._" 

"...…. no fuckin' way," Mutt mutters, pulling the phone away from his skull for a second. It's not a number he recognizes. He puts the phone back to his cranium quickly. "no fuckin way. rosey?" 

"_So, this really is your number,_" Rosey mumbles on the other line. He hears some shuffling, then she speaks again. "_This... you are.. Mutt, right?_" 

"... yeah. yeah, it's me," Mutt stutters. "darlin'- angel.. _how_ did you-_where_-?"

Mutt's phalanges curl, scratching the wood underneath them. His eye lights dart around the area, like he's expecting someone to come and declare that this is some kind of cruel prank. 

But no one else _knows_ about her. Much less could imitate her voice. 

He's... he's so fucking confused. This... this can't be real.. He must have fallen asleep at his station. There's _no way_ she could be _calling_ him_ now_. 

"_Yeah... That's... I.... I have quite the story,_" Rosey chuckles weakly. "_Uhm… I didn't... didn't expect this too... too work._" 

Either way, he quickly brings himself home. To his room for a bit of privacy. If this is real.. he doesn't need to be caught unawares by any monster passing through.

_____

The call actually went through. 

_The call actually went through_! 

Yvonne was so surprised when she actually heard Mutt's long drawl come through the other side of the phone. Even more surprised when he actually stuttered.. remembered _her_ voice. 

She's not surprised, however, to hear the shock and silence and disbelief from the skeleton. She imagines it's been a long time for him too. 

"_... you..._" Mutt stutters. 

"Mutt, it is me. Rosey. I..." Yvonne's really not sure what to say. What to do. She just hopes he doesn't hang up on her. She's... really just as shocked as he is. "It's... it's been a... while... huh?" 

"_... yeah..._" Mutt's silent for a while and she hears some shuffling from the other line. He's quick to speak up again after the momentary pause. "_i.... prove it._" 

"Huh?" Yvonne blinks. 

"_prove to me that you're rosey… i want to see it for myself._" 

"Oh! Yeah.. sure!" Yvonne stutters. "Do... do you want a picture or...?" 

"_sure._" 

"Okay... just a second." Yvonne pulls the phone away from her ear. She looks through her phone, then, after noting the lack of current pictures of herself, snaps one right then and there. After looking over it, she sends it to Mutt through text. 

She'd be more self-conscious about her appearance if he hadn't _already_ saw her _almost naked_ or after she just woke up in the mornings. 

There's a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone. Then Mutt speaks again. 

"_It's... you're really...._" Mutt trails off and it's silent for a good few minutes again. Then he speaks up once more. "_what the fuck happened to you?! you... you just disappeared-! now... now you're-!_" 

"I know, I know!" Yvonne winces, shifting slightly in the bed. "It... it wasn't my idea! I... It's a long story. My... my pocket watch brought me back.... back home." 

"_your... what?_" Mutt replies. 

"My pocket watch.. do you remember the watch I always had hooked to the belt on my leg? It's... it's magic," Yvonne replies. "Or... or something like that at least." 

".... w h a t h a p p e n e d ?"

Yvonne has to wince at the tone again. But she goes on to tell him everything that happened. While she does omit the part with Serafina, there isn't much else that she leaves out. There wasn't much she'd have to leave out anyway, most of what's happened has been very pleasant. Confusing as hell but pleasant non-the-less. 

Mutt barely says a word through her entire explanation, only cutting in with a small noise here and there to confirm he's still listening. It's only when she stops talk that he starts again. 

"_... so you're... you're back home... you're... you're not even in... _stars _angel,_" he sighs. He sounds... tired... and confused.

"Yeah... I know.. I still can't even really believe it myself... It sounds crazy," Yvonne chuckles humorlessly. "But... But it's what happened." 

"_... fuck..._" 

"You and M'Lord… How are you and M'Lord doing? Are... are you both okay?" Yvonne then asks, twisting the tag of her collar nervously. 

Mutt's quiet for a few minutes, like he wasn't expecting her to ask that. He then sighs, then there's a sound of bone-on-bone, like he rubbed his hand down his face. 

"_yeah.. yeah. we're fine, angel. m'lord's fine,_" Mutt finally responds. Yvonne sighs in relief, some of her worry finally being put to rest. "_he seems to remember your cooking lessons, his food's actually edible._" 

That gets a laugh out of her. 

"I'm glad to hear it," she says, still chuckling. "I... I didn't really expect... I didn't really expect him to remember anything.. honestly." 

"_it's... he remembers little things... i'm not really sure what all he remembers... but _something _still seems to be there,_" Mutt replies. Yvonne fiddles with her collar, humming in response. Mutt's the one to break the small bought of silence again. "_you... you still wear the collar... huh?_" 

"Yeah. I... I haven't really taken it off," Yvonne admits, scratching her cheek sheepishly. 

"_.... good... that's... that's good,_" Mutt mumbles. He sounds faint, Yvonne can imagine the purple blush taking over his cheek bones. 

Another long pause. 

"_s-so! w-what-shit!_" Whatever Mutt was about to say is interrupted by a series of loud knocks. Then there's an even louder voice. 

"_MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME ALREADY? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?_" 

It's M'Lord. 

_____ 

"n-no one bro. everything's fine!" 

"IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE EVERYTHING'S FINE," Sans responds, sounding decisive about that particular fact. "IT DOESN'T PARTICULARLY LOOK LIKE EVERYTHING'S FINE EITHER!" 

Sans eyes Mutt from his younger brother's open door.

He could hear him talking to someone earlier, sounding rather upset at the beginning. Sans didn't want to pry into Mutt's life and it didn't sound like the situation was life-or-death, so he didn't go check it out. Then it got quiet and he noticed the door to his room was open. Then he remembered that Mutt wasn't supposed to be home now. 

And he got a bit worried. 

So, he decided he'd check on his younger brother, just in case. 

Mutt was still talking to this person on the phone when Sans stepped into the doorway. Mutt's face twisted in something approximating nervousness. A dusky violet blush covering his cheekbones. 

He startled rather badly when Sans gave a few precise knocks to the open door. Then floundered as he rushed to try to assure his older brother everything's fine. 

Sans eyes the phone in Mutt's hand, shifting in his spot at the doorway. 

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" 

"no one, m'lord," Mutt says, glancing to the phone then to Sans again. 

"RIGHT... THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME ALREADY?" 

"heh.... uh... come on, bro," Mutt shrugs, trying to casually brush off his earlier nervousness. With all the grace of a baby deer, Sans may add. "you know how i am." 

"YES.. I DO. AND I KNOW YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO COME HOME TO SLACK OFF," Sans replies, eye sockets narrowing. Mutt knows Sans will put him back to work if he's home when Mutt comes back early. Especially if he's come back just out of laziness. "YOU ONLY COME HOME IF SOMETHING'S HAPPENED." 

"nothing happened. promise," Mutt quickly replies. 

"PAPYRUS, I'D LIKE TO LET YOU KEEP YOUR PRIVACY," Sans begins, eyeing the phone once more. "BUT IF SOMETHING'S HAPPENED..." 

"nothing has!" Mutt insists, making a grab for his phone again. The screen lights up and Sans gets a glimpse of what's being pictured on it. His eye sockets narrow as he takes a few steps into the room. 

"MUTT..." 

"yeah, m'lord?" 

"WHAT WAS THAT ON YOUR PHONE?" 

"what was what?" 

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" Sans holds out a hand, noting the light beads of sweat rolling down Mutt's skull now. "MUTT, LET ME SEE YOUR PHONE." 

"m'lord, it's... it's really nothin'-" 

Sans snatches the phone from him, making Mutt choke. 

"wha- bro!" 

Sans turns so he cant grab the phone back right away, clicking it on to see the photo. 

….It's a _human_. A human with brown hair and gold eyes, wearing a shirt that slouches off one shoulder and a... a _collar_. An incredibly _familiar_ looking human, but Sans can't place _where_ he's seen her before. 

Sans turns back to his younger brother, eye ridge raise. 

"MUTT... WHO IS THIS _HUMAN_?" Sans then asks, his brother now sweating bullets. 

"it's.. uh.. it's...." 

"_Mutt?_" 

Stars, Mutt's still on the phone with them.

…. Why is their voice so familiar as well? 

"MUTT, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sans asks. "_WHO IS THIS?_" 

"heh.. heh.. you're not going to believe this," Mutt replies, not finding it fitting to meet Sans' eye lights. Sans' eye sockets narrow. 

_____

"YOU'RE TELLING ME... WE'VE MET THIS HUMAN BEFORE WITH THE OTHER HUMAN... AND KEPT THEM TRAPPED IN OUR HOUSE FOR MONTHS AFTER GOING THROUGH THE TRAPS WE SET UP... AND SHE DISAPPEARED AND EVERYONE SOMEHOW FORGOT HER," Sans recaps, eyeing his younger brother. 

"yeeep," Mutt winces. 

"YOU'RE RIGHT.. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," Sans nods. Mutt sighs, like he expected this outcome. 

He really did honestly. Sans has an impeccable memory, there's no way he'd believe he just.. forgot about a human that fell Underground and got through all the puzzles with Chara. Not to mention one that they'd housed for months and refused to let advance any farther because they knew she'd be killed and they didn't want that to happen. A human they _willingly committed treason_ for no less. There's no way Sans would believe he'd _just forget _that. 

…. Though Sans does admit... He does recognize the human in the picture... her voice. From _somewhere_ he can't figure out. He recognizes that collar she's wearing too. It itches that the back of his skull, just out of reach. Something of a warm hand, a soft touch. A soft tone, stuttering and nervous. Quiet, pleasant company and gentle prodding when he's cooking.

_"Oh, M'Lord. Humans are too sensitive for that, remember?"_

"_... Uhm, he's... Mutt's not lying, M'Lord._" 

Sans had almost forgotten that the call with the human is still on-going. The soft tone still coming through the speaker, the human quietly listening in to the conversation. 

The way she says the title...

"_Uh... Some.. weird stuff happened,_" the human continues. Sans' eye sockets narrow as he tries to pin down these feelings and memories. "_I... It's really... complicated actually. Uhm…_" 

"I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER A HUMAN LIVING IN MY OWN HOUSE," Sans snaps, glaring at the phone. He hears a squeak from the other side of the line. He really should have hung up the phone earlier. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION! WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL ON THE PHONE?! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ONCE WE STARTED TALKING! DON'T HUMANS HAVE ANY MANNERS?! DON'T LISTEN IN TO OTHER'S CONVERSATIONS! UNDERSTOOD?" 

"_Yes, M'Lord,_" the human replies. 

"GOOD. GLAD WE'RE ON THE SAME...." Sans trails off, eye sockets widening. Mutt looks at him confused, pausing his nervous twitching. 

… Something about that is familiar.

_"IF YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER, I'LL DO WORSE TO YOU THAN JUST TAKE YOUR SOUL TO THE QUEEN. UNDERSTOOD?" _

_"Yes, M'Lord." _

_"GOOD," Sans replies, allowing the little heart to phase right back into her chest. "GLAD WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE, HUMAN." _

"YVONNE..." Sans mumbles, the phone nearly falling from his clawed grasp. Mutt perks right up, staring at his brother wide eyed. 

Everything clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'Lord and Mutt are back! 
> 
> About time, huh? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Everything Feels Normal

Yvonne's not sure what exactly happened, but it seems that something did. M'Lord seemed to suddenly remember everything and demanded to know where she was and what happened, much to her and Mutt's confusion. But she complied, telling him what she told Mutt. He seemed... very displeased with this information.

At least he did confirm he remembered her. Though doesn't seem to remember the reset.... 

Maybe that's for the better. 

After about three more hours, they finally hung up. After they made Yvonne promise them that she'd update them on anything that happened and call as often as she can. It's not too much of a hassle for her, as she promised the other brothers she'd do the same. 

But with how long she was on the phone with them, she really didn't get that much sleep. 

"... you look tired," Sans comments as she sleepily stumbles downstairs in the morning. He drops onto the couch, Yvonne looking over him as she rubs an eye. Is that an oil stain...? "didn't get enough sleep?" 

"Not really," Yvonne yawns, walking over to sit on the couch next to him. Sans gives her an odd look, but doesn't get to say much else as Papyrus bounds into the room. 

"AH! ROSEY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He exclaims happily. Though he pauses as he notices her appearance. "ARE... ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine, Papy," Yvonne smiles. "Just a little tired! Nothing some coffee won't fix." 

"ALRIGHT," Papyrus responds. He taps his foot a couple of times. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT ENOUGH FOR OUR FRIENDS TO COME OVER? I INFORMED THEM YOU MADE IT HOME SAFELY AND THEY WANTED TO COME SEE YOU SINCE YOU'RE BACK!" 

"Oh, sure," the human girl nods after a few seconds. She stretches her arms out, letting out a long yawn. "What time are they coming?" 

"THEY WILL BE COMING A LITTLE BEFORE LUNCH!" Papyrus announces. 

"Alright. I'll definitely be more awake by then," Yvonne nods. She stands up once more and heads for the kitchen. "Better get some coffee going then." 

_____ 

"I'VE GOT IT!" Papyrus yells as he runs out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Yvonne looks over the back of the couch, sitting up a bit more as she does so. 

Papyrus opens the door, happily greeting Toriel and Frisk as he lets them in. A bigger goat monster trailing behind them, Undyne and Alphys trailing him. 

"That's Asgore," Yvonne mumbles to herself, looking at the bigger goat monster. Sans looks over to her and hums. "I met him in.... Swapfell, I think they called it. He was the first monster I met, well second after Temmie. He.... looks different." 

"how so?" Sans asks, looking over at the group. 

"His hair was black, and way messier, for one," Yvonne shrugs. "His clothes are neater too. He's far less unnerving as well. But I suppose that's not much of a surprise, huh?" 

Sans chuckles at that. Yvonne's attention is then caught as Toriel and Frisk quickly walk over, Alphys following. Undyne's still a little too occupied in heckling Papyrus and Asgore is chuckling at the pair's antics. 

"Yvonne, it's good to see you again," Toriel smiles. 

"H-hello again," Yvonne smiles. Frisk jumps onto Yvonne's lap, looking up at her before signing quickly. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Yvonne assures, moving her arms so she can hold onto the child. She doesn't think Frisk would be comfortable laying on her knees like that.

"That's good," Toriel smiles. Her gaze turns a little weary. "You had us worried for a bit, child." 

"Sorry." Yvonne smiles weakly. "But.... everything was.. was fine! No... I wasn't in trouble or... or anything. Promise." 

"That's good," Toriel smiles. They look over as Asgore approaches, Papyrus now holding Undyne above his head. For about a second before Undyne is holding Papyrus and laughing loudly. 

"Howdy! You must be Rosey?" Asgore smiles. 

"Y-yeah.." Yvonne smiles. 

"It's nice to meet you," Asgore nods. "I'm glad to see you're alright." 

"Thank you." 

"HEY PUNK!" Undyne is suddenly on her now, giving Yvonnie a noogie like she had previously done to Papyrus. Though, Undyne's going much softer than she did with Papyrus. "Where'd you go?! Everyone was worried about you!" 

"S-so I've heard," Yvonne grunts, trying to pull out of the fish woman's grip. 

"ey, go easy on her, 'dyne. she just got back," Sans speaks up. Frisk moves to sit by him, in between the other human and skeleton. They look very amused by the events going on here. 

"TRUE! AND I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU WHERE SHE WENT UNDYNE!" Papyrus adds. Undyne then laughs, releasing Yvonne and she's able to fix her hair. 

"You didn't say a lot and we didn't get to talk to her for long on the phone!" Undyne protests, crossing her arms with a wide grin. 

Yvonne looks over at Sans, tilting her head with a questioning look. She wonders if they know...? Sans seems to understand and gives her a very unhelpful shrug and grin. 

"What'd Paps tell you?" Yvonne asks, looking back at Undyne. 

"O-oh! H-he told us that y-you were in a-another universe!" Alphys now pipes in. You look at her surprised, then at Sans and Papyrus. 

"Yeah! They didn't say that much about it," Undyne adds. 

"and told them to keep quiet about it," Sans adds. 

"Yeah, yeah. We have!" Undyne nods. "But I want to hear all about it! It sounds so weird!" 

"O-oh. Hahaha. I-it is," Yvonne shrugs helplessly. She then looks down at Frisk, who was tapping her arm quickly to get her attention. 

"Did you meet us in those other places?" 

"Y-yeah. In o-one I met... j-just about e-everyone," Yvonne nods. 

"Really?! Did you meet me?" Undyne asks. Toriel chuckles at both Frisk and Undyne's enthusiasm, sitting down in an armchair. Undyne drops down onto the couch next to the girl, Alphys moving next to Undyne. Asgore sits in the last chair and Papyrus sits on the ground. 

"Y-yeah. I did," Yvonne nods. "W-when you called, I-I was actually at h-her house... With Alphys." 

Undyne immediately demands to know everything that happened. Laughing a little nervously, Yvonne tells them. Not everything again, just a bit. 

"W-wow." Alphys looks enthralled at the idea. Both Asgore and Toriel looks a bit uncomfortable at the reveal that Toriel is still in charge in that world, Asgore no where to be found. Undyne nearly laughed at the idea that she's the Royal Scientist instead of Alphys. "That's s-so fascinating!" 

"You said you have their numbers?" Frisk asks, looking very curious. Yvonne nods with a hum. 

"Undyne wouldn't..... wouldn't let me leave the lab u-until we did." Yvonne laughs at the memory, rubbing the back of her neck. "S-something about when I.... leave? Er, go back home?" 

"Hotland sucks! I can't imagine spending all day there!" Undyne comments, leaning back into the couch. 

"O-oh, she worked from home in Waterfall.... She d-doesn't like Hotland much e-either," Yvonne shrugs. Undyne nods in thought. 

"None of these other.... universes have made it to the Surface yet?" Asgore asks. Yvonne shakes her head. He hums at that, leaning back into his chair. 

Toriel claps her hands, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Why don't we eat and continue this discussion later?" 

Everyone stands from their seats, heading towards the kitchen. Yvonne pauses, looking down at her watch as it begins to heat up once more. She grabs it, opening it up. There's not at numbers flying across the screen, nor does anything really seem to be happening to it... 

"rosey?" Sans asks, raising a brow bone at her. He jumps a little when she yelps, dropping the watch and putting a hand over her chest. "what's wrong? not going to go hopping out on us, are you?" 

Yvonne looks up at him, rubbing her chest from the sudden flash of pain before she picks up the watch again. It's cool once more and she gives the thing a confused look. 

"Y.... yeah. I'm fine... The watch just shocked me," she tells him, hooking the thing back onto the belt. 

"you positive?" Sans asks, lazy grin forming on his face again. She nods and he shrugs. "alright. lets grab something to eat." 

"Right behind you," she smiles, following him into the kitchen. 

_____

"We'll come back and visit again soon," Toriel assures with a gentle smile. Frisk waves by her side, big smile plastered on their face. 

"YEAH! See you later!" Undyne calls before running over to a car with Alphys following. 

"Thank you for having us over," Asgore smiles, shaking Yvonne's hand. His absolutely dwarfs hers. "Take care." 

"You as well," Yvonne smiles. She then waves as they get into their cars and drive off, Papyrus doing the same next to her. Then the cars are gone and they close the door. 

Yvonne drops tiredly onto the couch, yawning as she does so. Sans chuckles beside her, opening an eye socket. 

"you look bone-tired," he comments. 

"SANS." Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at him. 

"No bones about it," Yvonne shrugs. Papyrus lets out a scream. 

"SANS! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!" 

"oops." Sans looks thoroughly amused. 

Yvonne laughs, looking away from the two as her phone buzzes. She smiles when she sees it's a text from M'Lord. 

M'Lord: HUMAN, I USUALLY WOULD'VE CALLED BUT I AM TOO BUSY TO HAVE A CONVERSATION AT THE MOMENT. I DID, HOWEVER, WISH TO INFORM YOU THAT WE HAVE MADE IT TO THE SURFACE! CHARA SOMEHOW HAD BROKEN THE BARRIER AND FREED US. THAT IS ALL. 

Me: That's great, M'Lord! I'm happy for you! Congratulations! 

M'Lord: YES. AS GREAT AS IT IS, WE NOW HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE TEDIOUS WORK OF A PEACE TREATY. AS CHARA HAS CONVINCED THE QUEEN TO DO. 

Me: I hope all goes well. Good luck

M'Lord: YES. THOUGH I DOUBT WE WILL NEED IT, THANK YOU.

Yvonne chuckles a bit, looking back up at the two brothers with her. 

It's not long before they're all turning in for the night, Yvonne actually able to get a decent night's sleep this time. 

_____ 

"Wow! You look a lot better!" Aithne comments, raising a brow as she sets her luggage back down. She takes a step forward and examines all the past injuries she can see. Most are just faded scars now. "They look like they've completely healed! They were still pretty fresh when I left though.... It didn't seem like they were healing at all before..." 

"I guess it just took a bit more time," Yvonne shrugs. 

"HUMAN AITHNE! WELCOME BACK!" Papyrus greets happily. 

"Hey Papyrus," Aithne nods, leaning back and placing a hand on her hip. "How're you? Nothing happened while I was gone?" 

"nope. everything was pretty quiet," Sans answers before anyone else could. 

"Well, that's good," Aithne hums. She looks back at Yvonne, nodding her head towards the door. "Hey, tomorrow Mom 'n Dad want us to meet them for lunch. You cool with that?" 

"Sure." 

"Great! Come on," Aithne smiles, grabbing her bag and Yvonne's hand. "I've got to unpack but I want to talk to you while I'm at it." 

_____ 

Yvonne sits on the bed, Goldarine sitting next to her and examining the scars Yvonne has. Goldarine popped in shortly after Aithne got home, lead upstairs by Papyrus. Aithne is currently sorting through her luggage, talking about her trip as she does so. 

"So, yeah. It was really fun and I'd like to go again some time," Aithne concludes. 

"Sounds like it," Yvonne nods. 

"These are completely healed," Goldarine comments. "They healed really well too, you barely even notice them anymore." 

Goldarine drops Yvonne's arm, looking more than a little confused. 

"They weren't healing before, but now they're practically gone.... And this happened in a month," she continues, blue eyes glancing from the scars to Yvonne's eyes. Yvonne shrugs helplessly, already knowing it's from the healing and the paste Remix and Tango used. Blue and his brother using the same thing as well when they found out. "This is weird." 

"Yeah, but at least she's good now," Aithne shrugs, looking back at the two girls. "And doesn't look like she's been put through a blender. So I say, who cares?!" 

Aithne drops onto the bed, crossing her arms under her chin after she stops bouncing. She then gets a grumpy look on her face. 

"What _I'm_ upset about is Serafina hasn't gotten caught yet. That bitch needs to be locked up already." Aithne growls under her breath. "Preferably with that lunatic brother of hers." 

"He's actually terrifyingly smart," Yvonne comments. "He'd probably not actually get caught." 

"Don't say that!" Aithne replies, pointing at her. 

"Sorry," Yvonne shrugs. 

"Well, I'm glad you're better," Goldarine sighs, leaning back. "And if Serafina's as smart as you claim her brother is, or he cares about his sister, Serafina's not likely to come around here again. 

"Lets hope," Aithne grumbles, glaring out the window. 

"Even if she did, Sans and Papyrus are here. And Undyne comes over often as well," Yvonne points out. "There's enough people here to help and be able to call the police fast enough." 

"Yeah. And they have magic," Goldarine nods. 

"Wasn't Undyne the Captain of their police or something?" Aithne asks. 

"The Royal Guard," Yvonne corrects in amusement. Aithne nods.

"Right, right."

"Either way, I think you'll be fine." Goldarine pats Yvonne's shoulder with a smile. "They're good monsters and I doubt they'd leave you to deal with her yourself." 

"Yeah. They apparently took good care of you while I was gone," Aithne nods, shifting to sit up again. She eyes Yvonne's form again, tilting her head a bit. "Doesn't look like I needed to worry." 

"You say that like I'm some toddler," Yvonne comments, laughing a bit. 

"Weeelll." Both Aithne and Goldarine say. Yvonne hits them both with a pillow, making them laugh. 

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough with the pillow warfare!" Aithne laughs, putting her hands up in surrender. Yvonne tosses the pillow back with the rest. Aithne lays her head back onto her arms, looking contemplative. "In all seriousness, I think I'm going to stay a few days then head back home. You seem to be fine enough by yourself. And you're all healed up too." 

"Aw, tired of me already?" Yvonne snickers. 

"No! You're just good again! And you're not out here by yourself either!" Aithne throws a pillow at Yvonne's face now. She laughs and throws it back at the fire haired girl. 

"Fair enough. Thanks for staying when you did. I appreciate it," Yvonne smiles. 

"No problem. What're sisters for?" 

"You're my cousin, not my sister." 

"Shut up and accept that you're my sister now." 

"Never!" 

Aithne rolls her eyes, shifting up to wrestle Yvonne on the bed. Goldarine laughs at their antics, shaking her head a bit as well. 

This all feels very normal... and she couldn't be happier.


	27. What Are You Doing Here?

A few things happened consecutively. The first is that Papyrus ran out the back door to set up a "training ground" for Undyne and him when she get here later. That was yelled at Yvonne as he was running out the back door, where she_ swears_ she saw _two_ of those lump monsters but isn't completely sure. The second is that Sans told her Toriel asked him to babysit Frisk for the day, Sans looking very stressed and tired and has a big oil stain on his shirt. Third, she got ten texts in the span of a second from Blue, his Undyne and Alphys, and Tango. The last thing to happen, is a sharp knock on the door. That revealed a sharply dressed government man.

"Is this the Rose household?" He asks. 

"U-uh, y... yes... I-Is there s-something I can help you with?" 

"No ma'am. I'm just here to drop the monsters off," the government man says, much to Yvonne's confusion. She thought all the monsters had found housing already. The man then hands her a folded slip of paper. "Remember to call that number if they cause any trouble." 

He then turns before she could question anything, heading back to his black car. She hadn't gotten that when Sans and Papyrus were brought here. She glances between the piece of paper and the man getting back into the car. The monsters that step out of the car make her eyes widen, not even noticing the car leaving as soon as the two have their stuff. 

"AT LEAST IT'S NOT A COMPLETE HOVEL." 

"M'Lord? Mutt?!" 

Their eye light snap towards her, their eye sockets widening at the sight. 

"rosey? what's going on?" Sans calls from inside, but she doesn't take her eyes off the two skeletons in front of her. In a blink, they're both standing in front of her. 

"shit.. rosey?" Mutt mutters. 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN SOME DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?" M'Lord comments, eyeing her form. He still looks slightly uncertain. 

"I... what? But-" Yvonne tares her eyes away from the two, looking back into the house. Sans is still on the couch. "What-? How-?" 

"rosey...?" Sans calls, turning to face her. He freezes as his eye lights land on the brothers in the door, them freezing at the sight of him. Yvonne can feel the tingle of magic in the air. Mutt grabs Yvonne's arm, pulling her towards him and his brother. Sans is on his feet faster than she's ever saw him move, eye sockets devoid of light. 

"Wha- No! No, fighting please!" Yvonne then yells, making the skeletons' attention dart to her. "No fighting! No!"

"angel-" 

"No! You-no!" Yvonne says, pointing at Mutt. "Not today. Not _ever_." 

"HUMAN, WHO IS THIS SKELETON? WHY IS HE IN YOUR HOUSE?" M'Lord demands. 

"rosey.... you know them?" Sans asks. 

"Yes. This is.... M'Lord and Mutt," Yvonne tells him. Sans tenses even more, the magic in the air spiking. Mutt's grip on her tightens. "I said no fighting!" 

"SANS? ROSEY? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I COULD FEEL THE MAGIC FROM THE BACKYARD....." Papyrus pauses as he sees what's happening. Who's in the doorway. M'Lord and Mutt tense more. "OH, WE HAVE GUESTS...? I... I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE MORE SKELETONS THAN SANS AND I!" 

"Papyrus, this is M'Lord and Mutt," Yvonne tells him. Papyrus' eye sockets narrow. 

"OH.... I SEE," he hums. 

"HUMAN... YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED ME YET," M'Lord demands, not taking his eyes off the other two. 

"These two are the ones I told you about... The two I live with, remember?" 

"YES. BUT YOU ALSO SAID THEY WERE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE ENTIRELY," M'Lord comments, his eye sockets narrowing more. "BUT THEY'RE _HERE_." 

"I know! I'm confused too! But _please_ no fighting!" Yvonne pleads. M'Lord sneaks a quick glance at her, then sighs. He relaxes his fighting stance, his arms snapping to clasp behind himself and his back straightening. 

"FINE. AS LONG AS THEY DON'T THROW THE FIRST ATTACK, I WILL NOT FIGHT THEM." There's a thinly veiled threat in those words. Yvonne knows it. And it seems like Sans and Papyrus caught it as well, if their differing expressions are anything to go by. 

"Thank you," she says regardless. She then looks over at Mutt, who's still holding onto her pretty tight. Though as she squeezes his hand, he looks down at her. His eye sockets narrow at the other two, but he nods. 

"whatever M'Lord orders," he says. Another thinly veiled threat. Sans looks slightly disgusted, Papyrus' smile tight. 

"Guys, please?" Yvonne asks. They both glance at her, Papyrus nodding once. 

"OF COURSE, ROSEY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES NOT TO FIGHT," he nods. Yvonne gives Sans a look, and after a short staring contest, he sighs and nods once. 

"fine. but if they try anything," Sans warns, eye sockets devoid of light. "t h e y ' r e g o i n g t o h a v e a b a d t i m e." 

"Sans," Yvonne sighs. Honestly though, M'Lord and Mutt look unperturbed. M'Lord's shark-like mouth pulling into a tight grin that looks slightly maniac. Mutt's face just stays in the stony expression it's been in since he's arrived. "Great. Wonderful. Now... now that that's settled, come on." 

Yvonne twists out of Mutt's grip so she can grab his and M'Lord's hands, pulling them into the house. They only look slightly startled at that, but walk in easily enough. Yvonne kicks the door closed with her foot before turning to the two skeletons again. 

"Okay, so tell me what's up. Why are you two here?" Yvonne asks. Mutt looks slightly amused. 

"what? not happy to see us?" He teases, eyeing her face. 

"Wha-? Of course I am!" Yvonne smiles. "But I'm still confused." 

"THE PEACE TREATY HAS BEEN FINISHED. YOUR GOVERNMENT WAS PLANNING TO ASK FOR OTHER HUMANS TO SHARE THEIR HOUSING. WE WERE INFORMED WE ALREADY HAD AN OFFER. HERE," M'Lord states. His arms are now crossed and he looks very unamused at the moment. 

"I... I never offered my house... Not.. not in your universe," Yvonne says, her face screwing up more in confusion. Mutt shrugs a shoulder, pulling out a dog treat. 

"well, one was sent in anyways darlin'," he says as he lights the dog treat. "an' here we are." 

"there's also the problem of how both of us are here, when we're supposed to be in two completely different universes," Sans adds, taking a short step closer to Yvonne. 

"Yeah... do you think my pocket watch has something to do with it?" Yvonne asks, grabbing the thing from her belt and looking at it. 

".... maybe." Sans shrugs, glancing at the thing. M'Lord and Mutt eye it as well, though it's only a few seconds later that Yvonne sighs and hooks it back to her belt. 

"You two were just with other monster from your universe, right?" She asks, looking back at M'Lord and Mutt. 

"CORRECT." 

"Then I don't think you've been brought into theirs," Yvonne hums, looking over at Sans and Papyrus. "And my watch hasn't done anything today. There wasn't any news of _more _monsters coming from Underground from theirs either." 

"YOU DON'T THINK WE'VE BEEN BROUGHT INTO THEIR TIMELINE, DO YOU? UNDYNE AND FRISK ARE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE COMING, WE WOULDN'T WANT THEM TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Papyrus comments. Sans looks like he's had a sudden realization. 

"oh shit." 

"I don't think so, Papy," Yvonne says quickly. "No one's ever come with me before." 

"doesn't mean they can't, darlin'," Mutt comments. She shoots him an unimpressed look. He just shrugs with a bit of a smirk. 

"WE CAN FIGURE THIS OUT LATER!" M'Lord snaps. His eye lights lock onto the girl in front of them. "WE ARE ALLOWED TO STAY HERE?" 

"Of course," Yvonne nods. 

"THEN WHERE ARE THE ROOMS?" M'Lord demands. 

"Oh, right. I'll show you." Yvonne nods her head towards the staircase, the two brothers following her up. She makes sure to show them the two rooms that are already taken. She supposes it's a good thing Aithne's went home by now. She's not here for these twos' arrival... who knows what she would've done. 

"and where's your room?" Mutt asks, slinging an arm over her shoulder. Yvonne points at the ceiling. 

"My room's the attic." 

"YOU STAY IN THE ATTIC?" M'Lord asks, looking very unimpressed. 

"My uncle actually converted it into a very nice room, soooo yes. I stay in the attic," Yvonne shrugs. M'Lord hums, looking into a room. 

"I'LL TAKE THIS ONE," he decides. She knows she heard a grumbled, "FAR ENOUGH AWAY FROM THOSE CREAMPUFFS." 

"You going to pick a room?" Yvonne asks, watching as M'Lord drops his things into the room. Mutt shrugs, pointing at the one next to M'Lord's. 

"i'll snag that one," he says. His eye lights glance around, noting that neither Sans or Papyrus are around. He relaxes a little more, turning his head to nuzzle into Yvonne's hair. "glad to see you again, angel..... you look.... you look better.... than last time i.... i saw ya." 

"I'm good, Mutt.... Glad to see you and M'Lord are well," Yvonne replies, turning to give the skeleton a tight hug. 

"nyheheheh." 

"You go get settled in," Yvonne tells him, pulling away and pushing him towards the room he pointed at. "I'll be downstairs." 

"sure," Mutt shrugs, moseying into the room. Yvonne sighs, heading downstairs once more. 

She grabs her phone from her pocket as she drops down onto the couch, glancing up as both Sans and Papyrus look at her. 

"you okay?" Sans asks. Yvonne nods with a hum. "you sure you want those two staying here?" 

"Of course," Yvonne nods. "It'll be fine." 

"I WILL NOT DOUBT YOU, ROSEY," Papyrus says after a moment, nodding resolutely with that statement. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WELCOME THESE TWO WITH OPEN ARMS!" 

"Thanks, Papy," Yvonne smiles. 

".... yeah... great." Sans' smile is tight. 

The human girl finally turns on her phone, which reminds her she has many missed texts to read. She taps on Tango's first. 

Tango With Me: JEWELS! WE ARE ON THE SURFACE NOW! IT'S MUCH PRETTIER THAN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED! I CAN'T WAIT TO DANCE WITH THE HUMANS UP HERE! 

Tango With Me: THOUGH FRISK TELLS ME THAT HUMANS DON'T DANCE AS MUCH AS WE DO. WHICH IS A HUGE SHAME. 

Yvonne has to chuckle at that, shooting him a congratulatory text before looking at the others. 

Baby Blues: PRINCESS, WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SURFACE! I'M NOT SURE HOW, BUT CHARA MANAGED TO BREAK THE BARRIER. THEY'RE NOW OUR AMBASSADOR AND I'M THE MASCOT!! YOU WERE RIGHT WHEN YOU SAID THEY COULD BREAK THE BARRIER THEMSELVES. 

Baby Blues: PAPY IS REALLY EXCITED TOO, BUT ISN'T REALLY SHOWING IT! 

Baby Blues: IT'S REALLY AMAZING UP HERE! I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO WITNESS IT WITH US. 

Baby Blues: WAIT, YOU ARE ALREADY ON THE SURFACE AREN'T YOU? 

The Royal Fishy Scientist: Rosey! We made it to the Surface! I'm so excited! There's so much to see up here! I wonder what types of anime there are? 

Warrior Lizard: You got to see this every day? Wow. 

Warrior Lizard: Sans and Undyne tell me they've already told you we're on the Surface. They're really excited. Come visit soon, Punk! 

Warrior Lizard: The Queen says we've still got a lot to do, but with her and Chara as our ambassador, I bet everything will work out!

Yvonne chuckles at all the texts, shooting them back responses. She then glances up, brows furrowing. She wonders if.... if maybe they'll end up here too... Or just the skeleton brothers anyway. She's not sure. Though she hopes it doesn't happen every time she meets a pair of brothers, she only has so much room. 

A knock on the door makes her look up, Papyrus running over to answer. 

"AH! MY LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND! HELLO!" 

"shit," Sans mumbles, looking towards the staircase. Frisk comes bounding it, tackling him into a hug. They then move to hug Yvonne tightly, smiling brightly. 

"Thank you for agreeing to watching them today, Sans," Toriel smiles. 

"'course, but uh-" Sans looks between her and the staircase. Yvonne looks up, spotting M'Lord and Mutt now paused there. 

"Is... everything alright?" Toriel asks. 

".... Yeah. Everything's fine," Yvonne nods, looking back at the goat monster. "But... uh..." 

She then looks at Sans, who's sweating slightly, nudging his foot with hers. When his eye lights meet her eyes, she gives him a nod. He sighs. 

"uh.. seems like we've got some visitors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'Lord, Mutt, and Yvonne have been reunited at last! Wonderful~ 
> 
> Just a reminder, you can come visit/ask questions on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely day/night.


	28. Goodnight, Angel

"Visitors?" Toriel asks. 

"Yeah... kind of," Yvonne hums, motioning to the other two brothers. They glance between her and Toriel a couple of times before walking the rest of the way down the stairs.

Both Toriel and Frisk look over to where Yvonne motioned, Frisk letting go of the human girl so they can get a better look. Toriel seems surprised, and so does Frisk. 

M'Lord bows one hand over his chest. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS." 

"Oh! There's no need for such formalities!" Toriel laughs, though there's a slight bit of awkwardness in it. "Please, just call me Toriel." 

"IF YOU WISH," M'Lord responds, glancing over at Yvonne with slight confusion. Yvonne jumps up and walks over, taking his arm in hers. 

"This is the Toriel from their universe," she mumbles, gesturing towards Sans and Papyrus. "She was in the Ruins like Asgore from yours." 

M'Lord hums in acknowledgement. Yvonne looks back at Toriel, who looks just slightly confused. 

"Toriel, Frisk, this is..... uhm..." She glances over M'Lord. "... Black?" 

Mutt snorts, M'Lord giving her an unimpressed look at her lackluster creativity. 

"Er, at least until we come up with something else... Maybe," Yvonne winces. "And that's-" 

"mutt, nice to meet you," Mutt nods. 

"It's nice to meet you both as well," Toriel nods, though both she and Frisk still look rather confused. 

"IT SEEMS ROSEY'S UNIVERSE JUMPING SITUATION HAS BROUGHT THESE TWO HERE," Papyrus jumps in. "THEY ARE SANS AND I FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!" 

"YES, BUT I'M STILL ABLE TO CONTACT OTHERS FROM MY UNIVERSE," M'Lord adds, Mutt nodding in agreement.

"We're still not... completely sure what's.... what exactly's going on," Yvonne shrugs. 

"Oh! I see," Toriel nods. Frisk now looks very interested, hopping over to examine both of the new skeletons. Both of which eye them, slightly confused. "Well, I hope everything alright and you both can still reach your home." 

"THANK YOU," M'Lord nods. 

"Sans, is it still alright to leave Frisk here?" Toriel asks, looking back at the said skeleton. Sans looks back at Yvonne and she smiles, giving him a nod. 

"of course," he sighs, looking back at Toriel. 

"Wonderful! I really have to get going now or I'll be late," Toriel sighs, glancing at the time. She turns back to Frisk, lifting a paw to rub the top of Frisk's head. "I will come back later to pick you up. Be good." 

Frisk nods, promising Toriel to be good and then the goat monster leaves. Frisk goes back to examining M'Lord and Mutt, the two doing the same to them. 

"they look different from our kid," Mutt comments lowly, M'Lord nodding in agreement. Though the latter then turns to Yvonne, brow bone arched. 

"BLACK? SERIOUSLY?" He asks. 

"Sorry, I drew a blank!" She protests. "It's g-going to get real.. c-confusing if you're _both_ called Sans and Papyrus!" 

"ROSEY HAS A POINT!" Papyrus nods, looking concentrated. "IT WOULD HELP IF WE HAD NICKNAMES!" 

"I SUPPOSE.." M'Lord sighs, eyeing the other skeletons. 

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING EVERYONE SEPARATE, ROSEY?" Papyrus asks curiously. 

"These two just by what I called them back Underground; M'Lord and Mutt," Yvonne shrugs. "The others I've just tried to give them different nicknames in my phone." 

".... i'm not calling him that," Sans states. M'Lord rolls his eye lights at that. 

"I SUPPOSE I CAN STICK WITH BLACK FOR NOW," he sighs, glancing at Yvonne. She smiles at him, then looks down at Frisk as they tug on her shirt. 

"Are they from the universe you told us about?" 

"Oh, uh, no. They're from a different one," Yvonne tells them, leaning down slightly. "Kind of like that one, but much... harsher." 

"Tell me about it! Please!" 

Yvonne chuckles, shaking her head just a little. She's going to have to leave a lot of things out.

_____

"HEY PUNK!" Yvonne squeaks as she's put in a headlock, knuckles dragging against her head in a noogie. 

"..Hello Undyne. Please let go." 

Undyne laughs, mercifully releasing her from the position. She then has to catch Frisk as they run over from the couch, jumping to give Undyne a hug. 

"Hey it's the other punk! You're here too?!" 

Frisk nods, then pulls Undyne over to the couch before rapidly signing to the fish monster. 

"Other universe Sans and Papyrus are here!" 

"What?" Undyne asks, only for her eyes to land on a tense Mutt sitting on the couch. He's eyeing her the same as she does to him. Yvonne quickly walks over and wraps her arms around his neck from behind. 

"Undyne, this is Mutt. Mutt this is Undyne," she introduces, feeling Mutt relax just a little more under her touch. Mutt simply nods his head towards her, still eyeing her critically. Yvonne leans down to whisper, "She's the Head of the Royal Guard in their universe." 

"Is he from the universe where I'm the Royal Scientist instead of Alphys?" Undyne asks. 

"Uhhh." Mutt nods as Yvonne looks down at him. "Yes, but not the one I met." 

"Cool!" Undyne yells. She then whips out her phone, beginning to type furiously on it. "Alphys is going to love this!" 

Papyrus then chooses that moment to run in, M'Lord and Sans following him out from the kitchen. 

"UNDYNE! YOU'RE HERE!" Papyrus immediately welcomes. Undyne nearly drops her phone to greet Papyrus in her normal way. 

M'Lord, or Black now, eyes the two, walking over to his brother and Yvonne. 

After Undyne is done harassing Papyrus, she looks between the two sets of brothers for a few minutes, still grinning widely. She tilts her head, speaking after she finishes her observations. 

"You guys don't really look all that similar," she notes. Black snorts at that, eyeing Sans who is now sitting on the other side of the couch. 

"They're very different monsters, Undyne," Yvonne reminds. "They only share the same names." 

All four skeletons glance over to her at that statement, brow bones raised slightly. But Undyne just nods in response, looking to take that as a fact. Which it really is. 

"I suppose you're right," she concludes, scratching her head with one of her fingers. She then shrugs it off, turning to Papyrus once more. "SO! You said something about a training grounds out back?!" 

"RIGHT!" Papyrus bounces back to excitement, though he then droops again. "OH, BUT I WAS MAKING LUNCH!" 

"Papy, you can show Undyne what you set up. I can take over lunch if you'd like," Yvonne offers. Papyrus contemplates this, looking between the kitchen and Yvonne. He then nods after a few minutes. 

"OF COURSE! COME ON, UNDYNE! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE COME UP WITH!" He's then running towards the back door with Undyne and Frisk following. 

Yvonne chuckles, standing straight and heading towards the kitchen. Black follows behind her, Mutt and Sans quick to follow. 

She's pleased to find that all cooking equipment had been turned off before they left the kitchen. _And_ the food is looking pretty good too. 

So they have been keeping her gentle coaching in mind. 

It puts a smile on her face, looking over as Black goes back to what he was doing previously. 

It feels good to be cooking with him again. 

_____

Yvonne sighs as she steps out onto her balcony, taking in a breath of fresh air. It's rather dark now, the sun barely peaking over the horizon anymore. 

It'd been a long day, but the guests are gone and the two pairs of brothers are now heading to bed. Undyne and Papyrus played around with the training setup Papyrus created for quite a few hours. Frisk played around in it as well and they all looked like they had a good time. 

But Yvonne got tired just watching them. 

At least no one broke anything. 

But it was a good day none-the-less and now she's going to sit out on her balcony for a little bit before she heads to bed. It's rather nice out after all. 

"☟☜☹☹⚐ ✌☝✌✋☠📪 👍☟✋☹👎📬" 

Yvonne yelps, nearly tripping over her own feet. She spins around, eyes immediately landing on that of the black lump monster. It sits on the balcony with her, a few steps away from where she's standing. 

"W-wha....? How?" Yvonne stops speaking after it holds up a hand. 

"✋ APOLOGIZE ☞⚐☼ 💧❄✌☼❄☹✋☠☝ YOU." 

Yvonne's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

.... She was actually able to understand some of that. Two words at least. 

The monster's head tilts slightly, and she thinks it's observing her. It speaks up once again after a few minutes of it just staring at her. 

"WERE ✡⚐🕆 ✌👌☹☜ TO 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎 💣☜ ☺🕆💧❄ THEN?" Yvonne's brows furrow, glancing over the monster's face. It then lets out a garbled sigh. "✋ GUESS ☠⚐❄📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ☞✋☠☜📪 CHILD📬 ALL ✋☠ 👎🕆☜ TIME." 

The monster's head tilts once more, eyeing the human girl again. She wonders if it's looking for something, but what she really wants to know is _how it got up here in the first place_. 

She doesn't really get the chance to ask as a knock echoes up from her door; and when she looks back, the monster is gone. 

"rosey? can i come up?" It's Sans. 

"Yeah, come on up," Yvonne sighs, heading back inside and closing the door. Sans appears at the top of the staircase, leaning against the wall beside it. "So, what's up?" 

"just wanted to ask you something," Sans replies. Yvonne nods, taking a seat on the swinging chair. Sans takes up residence in a bean bag chair in front of her. "those other two... you really trust them?" 

"Yeah, I do," Yvonne nods. "I... I doubt they'll do anything to you or Papyrus." 

"you sure about that? they.." 

"I know they look rough," Yvonne nods, tilting her head so it rests against the side of the swing. "But... they're okay. I trust them to keep their word about not fighting. And I'll make sure they know not to hurt you or Pap. As long as you promise the same." 

".... if they hurt papyrus," Sans replies, eye lights winking out. 

"Sans, they wont. I know they wont. Their universe might not have been the greatest, but they're good monsters. Can you please try to get along?" 

"......... fine. i'll play nice if they do," Sans finally agrees. Yvonne smiles, nodding her head. 

"Thank you." 

"... no problem, kiddo... good night." 

"Sans." 

"yeah?" 

"The two other universes I visited, they made it to the Surface now too," Yvonne tells him. "They texted me about it this morning..... Do you think those.... those brothers could-could end up here too?" 

"...... i don't know," Sans answers, shrugging his shoulders. He eyes the pocket watch still strapped to her thigh, a little bit of a grimace crossing his face. ".... but lets hope not." 

Then he's gone, probably shortcutting back to his room once more. Yvonne sighs, leaning back a little more in the chair and looking towards the ceiling. It only takes a couple of minutes before she's dressed in her pajamas and crawling into bed. 

It's only a few seconds after that, that there's another knock on her door. 

"Yeah?" She calls, hoping she wont have to get up from bed. 

"angel?" 

"Come on up, Mutt." 

Mutt spots her sitting up in bed after he reaches the top of the staircase. He immediately heads over, hesitating before he can plop down onto the bed with her. 

"....mind if i join you here?" 

"Sure," she yawns, opening her blankets. Mutt immediately slides in, tossing an arm over her when she lays down. She curls into him, Mutt nuzzling the top of her head. 

They both have to admit, they kind of missed having a snuggle buddy during the night. 

"....... angel?" 

"Yeah?" 

"...... i.. i..." Mutt sighs, nuzzling her hair again. "those other two, they're safe?" 

"Mhmm," Yvonne hums. "They won't attack you or M'Lord." 

"and those other monsters that were here today? the human?" 

"They're good too. And they're not here everyday either. You're good, Mutt." 

"..... if you say so, angel..." 

"Goodnight, Mutt.... I'm glad you're here."

"....... goodnight, angel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Remember, you can come check out my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosescries) There you'll find updates, get notified if I have to post later than planned, or see art! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Have a lovely day/night.


	29. Chara's Back

"AH, ROSEY, THERE YOU ARE," Black comments, walking quickly up to her. 

Yvonne glances up from her book at him. "Is something wrong?" 

"I DO NOT BELIEVE SO," Black replies. He straightens a bit, glancing over at Sans who's lazing in the chair. "BUT, THE HUMAN CHILD FROM..... MY UNIVERSE WOULD LIKE TO VISIT." 

"Oh," Yvonne mumbles, glancing down, then at Sans. She rubs a healed scar on her stomach, shrugging slightly. "It's alright. You can invite whoever you'd like to come over." 

".... as long as they're not dangerous," Sans pipes up, narrowing his eye sockets. Black scoffs. 

"THE HUMAN CHILD IS HARMLESS," he comments, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "THEY WENT THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND WITHOUT KILLING ANY MONSTERS." 

Yvonne has to grimace at that, Sans glancing at her before giving Black a disbelieving look. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yvonne says, smiling a little. Black just hums, sending a text off to who you assume is Chara. Yvonne glances at his phone, then looks up at him as well. "So, how is Chara doing?" 

Black stares at her for a few seconds, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "THEY'RE DOING FINE. THEY BECAME THE AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERS AFTER THEY FREED US FROM OUR INPRISONMENT AND CONVINCED THE QUEEN TO NOT WADGE WAR WITH THE HUMANS. THEY NOW LIVE WITH ASGORE." 

Yvonne nods, turning her eyes back to the book. 

"Tell me when they're coming, please," she mumbles. 

"OF COURSE," Black replies, still eyeing the human girl. 

_____

There's a sharp knock on the door a few hours later, making Yvonne tense and crane her head towards the wooden portal. She glances around, noting that no one's currently around. So she takes a breath and stands up, heading for the door. 

Opening it reveals it's the two she figured were here, with an extra she wasn't. 

Chara looks up at her with widened red eyes, jaw dropping. Temmie's there too, which surprises her a little more than it probably should, glancing between the two humans. Asgore towers over them all, staring at the older human with a furrowed brow. 

"Ah, you must be the human who offered your house to the skeleton brothers," he finally says, after seeming to come to a conclusion. 

"Oh, uhm, yes. I'm Yvonne," the human girl introduces, still a little shocked to see the human child and two monsters after all this time. "Most, uh, most just call.... c-call me Rosey th-though." 

Asgore slowly nods, his brow furrowing once more. He then just glances down at Chara, who's still looking a little shell shocked. 

"My child, are you alright?" He asks, though Chara doesn't answer. 

Yvonne bites her lip awkwardly, glancing anywhere but at Chara. She moves aside, opening the door a little wider. 

"Oh, please come in... Uhm... Sans and Papyrus, I-I'll go get them." 

"Thank you," Asgore nods. Yvonne nods silently, letting them in before shutting the door. 

"Rosey?" Chara gaps. 

"Uhh, yes?" Yvonne asks, fidgeting with the tag of her collar. Which Asgore now takes notice of and stares at for a long moment. 

Temmie lightly taps Chara's leg, glancing between you and the child a couple of times. Chara barely glances at the monster before they shake their head and give Yvonne a wobbly smile. 

"You have a really nice house," they comment. Yvonne's smile is wobbly too. 

"Thank you. It's.... i-it was my uncle's," she replies. She then glances around before gesturing to the living room. "Feel free.... feel free t-to make yourselves at...at home." 

"Thank you," Asgore nods. Yvonne just gives him a nod before running off to find where Black and Mutt have hidden themselves. Along with warning Sans and Papyrus that the two are here when she spots them. 

Once she's managed to find both the brothers and direct them to the living room, she heads into the kitchen to whip up a snack. 

"oh, thanks darlin," Mutt says, watching as she place the two plates down. 

"No problem," Yvonne smiles, dusting her hands off once she straighten. 

"Thank you," Chara smiles, lighting up at the sight of the small confections. Yvonne nods with a hum. Chara hands one to both Temmie and Asgore, who eyes it for a few seconds before eyeing the human girl. Only after Temmie eats their bite, does Asgore. 

"These taste... familiar," he mumbles to himself, eyeing Yvonne once again with a furrowed brow. 

"ROSEY, COULD YOU COME HELP ME FOR A SECOND?" Papyrus calls from the backyard, startling the human girl and confusing the guests. 

"Uh." Yvonne looks between Black and Mutt a few times. 

"WE'LL BE FINE," Black dismisses with a wave of his hand. An amused smirk crooks his teeth. "YOU CAN GO ASSIST THE CREAMPUFF." 

".... okay... I'll be there in a second!" Yvonne calls, already jogging towards the back door. 

_____

"Did you tell them?" Yvonne asks, looking from the kitchen doorway to Mutt. 

"m'lord explained it a bit," Mutt shrugs. "but not really. nothin' about you." 

"O...kay?" Yvonne mumbles, going back to washing the dirty dishes. 

".... you okay seeing the kid again?" 

"Yeah... I'm okay," Yvonne nods. 

"you sure?" Mutt asks, leaning back against the counter. Yvonne nods with a shrug, glancing back at him. He nods with a sigh, glancing away from her and towards the kitchen door. "... they asked if you remembered anything." 

Yvonne glances between the skeleton and the kitchen door again. 

"told 'em they'd have to ask you," Mutt shrugs. "they weren't lookin' too sure." 

"... Should... Should I tell them?" Yvonne asks, twiddling her fingers. 

"up to you, darlin'," Mutt shrugs, tilting his skull at her. She just sighs, glancing towards the ceiling as she leans back into the counter. Mutt then pushes himself off the counter, nodding towards the kitchen doorway. "whelp, i better be getting back out there or m'lord will have my skull. come out and join us if you feel like it, angel." 

Yvonne decides to think on it as she's drying the dishes and putting them away. Though, she has to jump when something taps at her side as she's putting a plate away. Her head snaps around to see Chara now standing in the kitchen, staring at the other human uncertainly. 

"Oh, uh, hi?" Yvonne mumbles, leaning away from the counter. "Can... can I help you with something?" 

"Uh... Uhm..." Chara glances away from Yvonne, hands folding behind their back. They then look back at Yvonne, determination gleaming in their red eyes. "Do you remember me? From the past resets?" 

Yvonne blinks in surprise at the blatant question, glancing away from the child and towards the kitchen door. She nervously glances back at the child, who is staring at her. 

"Uh.......... yes," Yvonne sighs. Chara's eyes widen more. 

"But you didn't remember before!" They gap. Yvonne shrugs helplessly. Chara face then turns shocked. "That means.... you remember.... _that_ too." 

Yvonne eyes the child, slowly nodding in response. 

"You can't tell anyone!" Chara looks desperate now, latching onto Yvonne's shirt and staring up at her pleadingly. "Please! There... There was someone... something else that-that-!" 

"Okay, okay!" Yvonne yelps, putting her hands up in surrender. Her brows knit together as she stares back at Chara's eyes that are tearing up. 

"I... I'm sorry," Chara mumbles, looking down and still holding onto Yvonne's shirt. They rub their eyes with their shirt sleeve before looking back up at Yvonne. "I really missed you." 

"..... Missed you too, Chara," Yvonne mumbles, turning and finishing putting the dishes away. Chara watches her, only turning when Asgore enters the room. 

"My child, there you are," he sighs, then looks towards the older human. Chara frowns, looking down, then back up at Yvonne. 

"I was just talking with Rosey!" Chara replies, hopping back over to the goat monster. Asgore just hums, looking down at the child before looking back up at Yvonne with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Alright. We need to be heading home soon," Asgore tells the child. Chara pouts, looking back at Yvonne before nodding. 

It's not long after that they take their leave. 

_____

"ROSEY," Black calls, walking up to the brown haired girl with Mutt trailing behind him. "WE NEED TO GO INTO TOWN AND GET A FEW THINGS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?" 

"Oh, sure. Just.. let me get dressed, okay?" Yvonne nods, glancing down at her lazy clothes. 

"OF COURSE. BUT HURRY UP!" Black orders. Yvonne hums, Sans narrowing his eye sockets from where he's sitting. 

It only takes a moment before Yvonne's back downstairs and the three are heading out into town. Yvonne parks the car on the side of the street, having to drive since neither Black nor Mutt have gotten their driver's licenses yet. Something Black seems irritated by. 

"THERE'S NOT MUCH WE NEED TO PICK UP," Black notes, looking down at his phone. 

"Alright. But we can just look around too, if you'd like," Yvonne offers, glancing around the area with her hands clasped together behind herself. 

"HHMMM. MAYBE," Black replies, his back ridged and one arm behind his back. His eye lights dart around the environment. "IT WILL HAVE TO DEPEND ON HOW FAST WE'RE ABLE TO GET EVERYTHING ON THE LIST." 

"Okay," Yvonne hums. 

Black and Mutt, apparently, needed quite a few things. And it seems Black already did a lot of research before even coming into the city, getting specific things at a specific shop. 

Yvonne looked around all the while they were walking and grabbing things. She noticed how there's not a lot of monsters around, and the one that are, are like Black and Mutt. Prickly and mean looking. All of them avoid your little group. 

But she hasn't saw any of the softer monsters from Sans and Papyrus' universe. Which makes her tilt her head in confusion. 

"ALRIGHT," Black hums, closing the trunk of the car. He looks back at Yvonne, raising a single brow bone. "IT APPEARS WE'VE GOTTEN EVERYTHING WE NEEDED. WAS THERE ANYWHERE YOU WANTED TO GO BEFORE WE LEAVE?" 

"Hhmmm...." Yvonne tilts her head in thought, then smiles when one comes to her. "Oh! I know this really good ice cream shop. I'd like to stop there." 

Black sighs, though Mutt looks a little more interested. 

"SO BE IT. LET'S HURRY," Black nods. Yvonne smiles and lead the two skeletons around the sidewalks. 

"It's not that far from where we are," she tells them. "Just around the corner-woah!" 

Yvonne nearly falls to the ground when she bumped into someone, Mutt quick to catch her before she could and pull her back a step protectively. 

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" The person snaps. 

"Sorry," Yvonne replies instantly, looking up to meet the surprised faces of a yellow dinosaur monster and a blue fish monster. 

..... It's Alphys and Undyne..... The ones from Black and Mutt's universe..... Who she's never met before.... 

"GENERAL," Black greets stiffly, taking a step forward and slightly in front of Mutt, who's still holding Yvonne. 

"Sans," Alphys greets. 

"undyne," Mutt greets shortly. 

"Hey, Papyrus," Undyne responds, though her yellow eyes are on the human in his grasp. "Who's the human?" 

"THIS IS YVONNE. SHE'S THE ONE WHO OPENED HER HOUSE UP TO US," Black replies, raising a brow bone again. His head slightly tilts. 

"Most.... most just c-call me Rosey though," Yvonne pipes up, trying to stand a little straighter in Mutt's hold. 

"Seems like a little more to it than that to me," Undyne snickers, eyeing the way Mutt's still holding the human. He shrugs a shoulder, still not letting go of her. 

"I guess that means you're both doing well?" Alphys asks, looking a little unsure of what to do. 

"YES. WE'RE BOTH DOING QUITE WELL," Black nods. "THERE'S BEEN NO INCIDENCES OF ANY KIND." 

"Good," Alphys nods. 

"So what are you three up to then?" Undyne asks, grin wide. 

"just finishin' up a shopping trip," Mutt replies, only allowing Yvonne a bit more wiggle room at her squirming. She pouts up at him, though he keeps his eye sockets on the two in front of them. 

"YES. ONE WE NEED TO FINISH UP QUICKLY," Black comments. "IF YOU'LL EXCUSE US." 

"Fuhuhu..." Undyne still hasn't taken her eyes off of you and Mutt. Then it seems something comes to her. "Oh! Before you go, we haven't introduced ourselves to the human. I'm Undyne, the Royal Scientist." 

Undyne holds out a hand to Yvonne. She glances at Undyne, then Sans who's somehow become stiffer. She still decides to take it. 

"Nice to meet you," Yvonne nods as Undyne gives her one good shake. 

"Alphys, Head of the Royal Guard," Alphys nods after eyeing Undyne for a moment. Though Alphys' eyes then land on the collar around Yvonne's neck, her brows furrowing. 

"Nice to meet you, Alphys," Yvonne nods again. 

They part ways after another second, Undyne seeming very amused by something. Yvonne knows the two watch them disappear into the ice cream shop, Undyne whispers something to Alphys that made her eyes widen. 

She decides that was a weird encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell's Chara is back! Along with Temmie- who I keep forgetting exists- and Asgore! And Swapfell's Alphys and Undyne made an appearance too! Hello guys. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first fanfiction on this sight. Hope you all enjoy!  
This is also posted on Quotev.  
Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
